Harry Potter i Kajdany Krwi
by Aislinka
Summary: Harry dowiaduje się, że tak naprawdę żył życiem kogoś innego. Jak poradzi sobie z faktem, że nie on, lecz ktoś inny jest prawdziwym Harrym Potter'em? Czy odkryje kim jest? Czy odnajdzie miejsce, które będzie w stanie nazwać domem?
1. Prolog

**Wiem, że dawno się nie odzywałam, ale mogę jedynie za to przeprosić. Obiecuję, że jeszcze w tym miesiącu Spalone Mosty doczekają się aktualizacji. Na razie wrzucam kolejne z moich opowiadań. Osoby które miały z nim już do czynienia, wiedzą o czym jest, dla innych krótkie wyjaśnienie:**

**Tekst jest alternatywnym szóstym tomem. Harry dowiaduje się, że nie jest tym kim myślał. Odkrywa, że tak naprawdę, przez cały czas, żył życiem kogoś innego... Jak sobie z tym poradzi? (Na potrzeby opowiadania Syriusz wciąż żyje).**

**Prolog - Dom**

_Do domu nie wraca się nigdy [...]. _

_Ale tam, gdzie zbiegają się _

_przyjazne drogi, cały świat_

_przez chwilę wydaje się domem._

_Hermann Hesse — Demian » pani Ewa_

Cichy szum wiatru, raz za razem delikatnie trącający korony drzew, był uspokajający. Wygodniej opierając się o pień, przewrócił stronę, w rozłożonej na kolanach książce, lecz prawdę mówiąc wcale jej nie czytał. Spoglądając na falującą taflę jeziora, zastanawiał się, czemu wcześniej nie dostrzegał jego piękna.

Teraz mógłby przesiadywać tu godzinami, po prostu wygrzewając się w gorących promieniach słońca, lecz jeszcze rok temu, taka myśl wydawałaby mu się absurdalna.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, w stu procentach pewny, że żadne z jego przyjaciół, by tego nie zrozumiało. Momentami sam nie wszystko pojmował. Jedno było jednak pewne, wystarczyło dwanaście miesięcy, aby jego życie stało się zupełnie inne. By całkowicie zmienił, swe spojrzenie na świat.

Czy był to miły czas?

Nie zawsze, ale ze spokojnym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć, że nie żałował żadnej z podjętych wówczas decyzji.

_Ani jednej…_

- W porządku?

- Tak.

Podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć prosto w czarne oczy zbliżającego się w jego stronę mężczyzny. Gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że ten człowiek stanie się dla niego wszystkim, nie uwierzyłby.

- Chodź – widząc wyciągniętą rękę, przyjął ją z wdzięcznością, podnosząc się powoli i nieco chwiejnie stając na nogach. Nie martwił się o to, że mogą go nie utrzymać.

_On nie da mi upaść._ – wierzył w to i nie znajdował powodu by wątpić. Stojący przed nim człowiek jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł i wiedział, że przy nim, będzie bezpieczny.

Czując delikatnie oplatające go ręce, przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o jego klatkę i pozwalając porwać się wspomnieniom. Wspomnieniom chwil, które sprawiły, że po tak długim czasie wreszcie znalazł swoje szczęście.

Znalazł miejsce, do którego zawsze może wrócić.

Dom.

**Koniec prologu**


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy

**A oto rozdział pierwszy, w końcu prolog ma długość... nie ma żadnej długości ;)**

**Z rozdziałem męczyła się Grim. Dziękuję.**

**Rozdział Pierwszy - Nadzieja matką głupich**

_Człowiek może postąpić dziesięć razy źle,_

_potem raz dobrze i ludzie z powrotem _

_przyjmują go do swoich serc. Ale jeśli _

_postąpi odwrotnie: dziesięć razy dobrze, _

_a potem raz źle, nikt już więcej mu nie zaufa._

_Jonathan Carroll — Poza ciszą_

Bezchmurne niebo lśniło od gwiazd, sprawiając, że ta noc zdawała się znacznie jaśniejsza od poprzednich. Leżał bez ruchu, raz za razem spoglądając na okrągłą tarczę księżyca. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest teraz Lupin i czy dostał swoje lekarstwo? Miał taką nadzieję. Już raz był świadkiem jego przemiany w wilkołaka i nie chciał myśleć o tym, że cierpi.

_Może Dumbledore kazał Snape'owi zrobić ten eliksir? _– Podejrzewał, że ten z własnej woli nigdy go nie przygotuje, nie dla Remusa, ale Dumbledorowi nikt się nie sprzeciwia…

Odsuwając od siebie, tego typu przemyślenia, wzdrygnął się, gdy przez niedomknięte okno wpadł do pokoju kolejny lodowaty podmuch wiatru. Z każdą minutą noc stawała się coraz chłodniejsza.

_Co jest z tą pogodą? W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca słoneczne dni można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki… A przecież to dopiero połowa wakacji!_

Przymknął oczy, mocniej naciągając na siebie wystrzępiony koc. Wiedział, że powinien się ruszyć i zamknąć to przeklęte okno, ale nie miał na to siły.

Był zmęczony.

Czuł się dziwnie od momentu, gdy Dumbledore osobiście odtransportował go tutaj. Początkowo sądził, że jest to skutek zadań, które co rusz wynajdował dla niego wuj Vernon, ale nawet, gdy zaprzestał ich wykonywania, nie zmieniło się nic. Z czasem było tylko coraz gorzej, a do zmęczenia doszedł jeszcze ból.

Kilka ostatnich dni praktycznie nie wstawał, wdzięczny, że nawet ciotka go do tego nie zmusza. Niestety, chociaż po takim odpoczynku, powinien stawać się coraz silniejszy, miał wrażenie, że jest wręcz odwrotnie.

_Tak jakby ktoś powoli wysysał ze mnie energię. Kawałek po kawałku odbierając całą chęć do życia._

- Co się ze mną dzieje? – Nie miał pojęcia…

Żałował, że nawet z przyjaciółmi się nie może skontaktować. Niestety, tym razem, tak samo jak przed drugim rokiem, wuj zdecydował, że Hedwiga powinna pozostać w swojej klatce..

Westchnął, wydawałoby się, że po groźbach Zakonu, wuj zmieni swoje nastawienie, były to jednak tylko złudne marzenia.

_Na dodatek ani od Rona, ani od Hermiony nie przyszedł, żaden list. Nawet kilka zdań, że u nich wszystko w porządku. Nic! Ani razu w ciągu całych czterech tygodni. _

_Przecież dzisiaj są moje urodziny… Jak mogli..?_

To bolało.

Starał się wierzyć, że był ku temu ważny powód, że to ktoś zabronił im pisać, ale… Wiedział, że tylko się łudzi, mimo to nie potrafił tak po prostu przestać. Zrezygnować.

Zastanawiał się, czy wciąż obwiniają go za wydarzenia z końca roku szkolnego.

- Czy nadal mają do mnie żal? – Powinni… – Przecież to była moja wina, że Syriusz musiał nas wtedy ratować! Że prawie zginął…

Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, lecz… wciąż miał nadzieję, że go nie zostawią. W końcu przyjaciele nigdy się nie opuszczają, prawda?

Przymknął oczy, starając się odsunąć od siebie te myśli.

Robiło się coraz później, ale nie chciał spać. Obawiał się obrazów nachodzących go, gdy tylko zamykał oczy.. Koszmarów dręczących go, noc po nocy, od końca roku szkolnego. Bez przerwy. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy dane mu było spać spokojnie.

_Ręce mokre od krwi…_

_Krzyki… Płacz… Cięcie klingi i znów krew…_

_Świst zaklęć… Błysk metalu.._

_Szloch… Błagania…_

_Szybko rozprzestrzeniający się ogień…_

_Ciała, niczym koc, okrywające ziemię…_

Wszystko tak przerażająco realistyczne. Tak żywe i to potworne uczucie…

Obojętność.

Za każdym razem, w każdym z tych snów, to nie był nikt obcy… On był oprawcą, katem…

_To mnie błagali o litość, o szybką śmierć!_

Był bezlitosny. Zawsze. Czy to ofiarą było małe dziecko czy dorosły… Kobieta, czy mężczyzna…

Sny… Prześladowały go, choć powinny przynosić ukojenie.

Dlatego postanowił nie spać.

_Nie zasnę. _

_Dziś. Jutro. Pojutrze._

_Nie będę spał._

Tylko… Dlaczego zawsze jak coś chcemy, organizm robi nam na przekór? Niestety i tym razem było podobnie… Nim się zorientował, nim mógł w jakikolwiek sposób stawić temu opór, Morfeusz po raz kolejny porwał go w swe objęcia.

v v v

Obudziły go krzyki.

Początkowo nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje, jednak znajdujące się na dole osoby, mówiły tak głośno, że bez trudu był w stanie rozróżnić poszczególne słowa.

- Zabieram go!

- Nie masz prawa!

- Harry jest synem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela i…

Znał ten głos… Syriusz. – Czy to możliwe, że…? – Nawet bał się dokończyć, ale i tak nie potrafił powstrzymać wkradającego się na twarz uśmiechu.

Najszybciej, na ile tylko pozwalało mu wciąż protestujące ciało, zerwał się z łóżka, ubierając w biegu. A gdy kilka chwil później, niemal wypadł z pokoju, po głowie kołatały mu się wciąż te same myśli

_Czyli Syriusz nie jest na mnie zły? Czy rzeczywiście zjawił się po to, by mnie stąd zabrać? Ale dokąd? Na Grimmauld Place? Czy na prawdę weźmie mnie do siebie?_

Wcale nie miał pewności, że może tak po prostu uwierzyć w to wszystko, jednak odsuwając obawy na bok, a może raczej na przekór im, pozwolił zagnieździć się w sercu tej zdradzieckiej iskierce…

Nadziei.

Zszedł na dół, a gdy jego wzrok spotkał się z szarymi tęczówkami Syriusza, po raz kolejny w ciągu tych kilku minut nie potrafił zamaskować rozpierającej go radości.

- Cieszę się, że jesteś Syriuszu – słowa same wyrywały mu się z ust. – Mogłeś dać znać, że przyjeżdżasz.

_Dlaczego się aż tak denerwuję? Czemu gadam takie bzdury? Czemu wciąż mam wrażenie, że ten zaraz krzyknie „nienawidzę cię"?_

- Pakuj się, Harry!

Zaskoczył go trochę ten brak jakiegokolwiek powitania i zdołał jedynie skinąć głową, czując paskudną gulę w gardle.

_Skąd aż taki pośpiech? Może to z powodu wciąż rzucającego się wuja?_ – Chciał w to wierzyć…

Musiał.

Gdy w tym momencie patrzył na jego tłustą sylwetkę, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, wydawał mu się komiczny.

_Niczym przerośnięte prosię…_

Parsknął.

Doczłapawszy się z powrotem do zajmowanej przez siebie sypialni, z niechęcią rozejrzał się po niewielkim pokoju.

- Jak w tak krótkim czasie, mogłem tu zrobić taki bajzel?

_Czasami sam siebie zadziwiam…_

Pospiesznie zbierając wszystkie rzeczy wrzucał je do kufra. Nie miał czasu na zabawę w układanie. Nie chciał kazać Syriuszowi na siebie czekać.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się tego dokonać, ale w niecałe dziesięć minut zdołał uporać się ze wszystkim. Ostatni raz upewniając się, że niczego nie zapomniał wcisnął różdżkę w rękaw i narzucając na ramiona pelerynę, zamknął drzwi.

Ponownie pokonując schody, szedł już jednak dużo wolniej, z trudem ciągnąc za sobą ciężki kufer. Początkowe podniecenie opadło i ze zdwojoną mocą ponownie poczuł dręczące go ostatnio zmęczenie.

Czuł pot spływający po twarzy, nie zawołał jednak i nie poprosił o pomoc. Teraz ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął było to, by Syriusz musiał się jeszcze o niego martwić.

- Chodź.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na dole Syriusz odebrał od niego bagaż pospiesznie wychodząc. Nieco zagubiony posłusznie ruszył za nim.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- W bezpieczne miejsce.

Kolejna zdawkowa odpowiedź, ponownie zbiła go z tropu.-_ Co się stało?_ – powłóczył nogę za nogą, niepewnie wpatrując się w jego plecy. - D_laczego Syriusz się w ten sposób zachowuje? Czyżby wciąż… Ale jeśli tak, to po co w ogóle po niego przyjechał? Dumbledore mu kazał?_

- Syriuszu… Czy ty jesteś na mnie zły? Za to co stało się w Ministerstwie? – obawiał się tego co może usłyszeć, lecz musiał wiedzieć.

Stanął widząc, że ten też się zatrzymuje

- Oczywiście, że nie, Harry! Jak mógłbym być na ciebie o coś takiego zły? To Voldemort doprowadził do tej sytuacji, nie ty!

Nim zrozumiał, co tak właściwie się dzieje, został zamknięty w jego ramionach. Przyciśnięty do jego ciała, czuł się dziwnie. Choć głos Syriusza brzmiał szczerze, nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale raz po raz ogarniał go niepokój. A coś w jego głowie powtarzało uparcie…

_Uciekaj… uciekaj… Uciekaj!_

v v v

Z trudem podnosząc się z ziemi, po raz kolejny, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że woli lot na miotle, a nawet przeklętą sieć Fiuu. Jęknął prostując poobijane ciało, pewien, ze nie zaszkodziłoby gdyby Syriusz uprzedził, że zamierza go użyć.

- Nienawidzę świstoklików – zgrzytał zębami, mimowolnie rozglądając się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu.

Chata.

To miejsce bardzo przypominało dom Hagrida, ale w jakiś sposób wydawało mu się, że czegoś tu brak. Jakiejś specyficznej atmosfery. W migotliwym blasku olejnej lampy, zarówno toporny stół jak i niewielkie łóżko wspierające się o ścianę, sprawiały ponure wrażenie.

- Nie jest to raj, ale…

- Podoba mi się. - nie kłamał. Patrząc na niepewna minę Syriusza, który po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, zachowywał się tak jak zawsze, czuł, że nie ważne gdzie będzie, wszystko będzie w porządku, byle tylko on był z nim.

- Cieszę się. Połóż się, już dość późno. Porozmawiamy rano.

Zmęczenie dość mocno dawało mu się we znaki, przytaknął więc, bez oporów zajmując niewielkie łóżko.

Tym razem nie bał się snów, wiedział bowiem, że nie jest sam.

v v v

_Cicho…_

_Zimno…_

_Duszno…_

_Boli…_

_Otaczała go ciemność._

_Nie widział nawet własnych dłoni, ale w jakiś sposób wiedział, że miejsce gdzie się teraz znajduje, jest małe i półokrągłe. Gdyby tylko wyciągnął rękę, z łatwością mógł dotknąć wilgotnej ściany._

_Zapach ziemi…_

_Nora? Tak, chyba tak…_

_Ciężki sapiący oddech…_

_Czy to ja tak dyszę…? Nie…_

_Zadrżał, podkulając nogi pod siebie._

_Dlaczego tu jest? Nie pamiętał._

_Wycie…_

_Wilkołaki? Chyba nie… One wydają inny dźwięk…_

_Jak Remus…_

_Miękkie futro… Gorące dłonie i szept…_

_Moje maleństwo… Moja perełka…_

_Uścisk w sercu i znów to samo ostrzeżenie… Uciekaj… uciekaj…_

_Uciekaj!_

v v v

Usiadł, starając się wyrównać oddech

- Sen… To tylko sen... – powtarzał bezgłośnie, a obrazy, jeszcze przed chwilą tak żywe, powoli blakły w jego pamięci.

- W porządku?

Widząc zbliżającego się Syriusza, odetchnął.

- Tak. To był tylko zły sen.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

- Może później… – wyszeptał, niezbyt pewien, czy komukolwiek jest w stanie zdradzić swoje sny. Nawet jemu.- Czy jest tu łazienka? – zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu na myśl, mając nadzieje, że Syriusz nie będzie wracał do tamtego tematu.

- Oczywiście, że jest! To te drzwi po lewej. Chodź, pomogę ci.

Ciesząc się, że nie naciska, pozwolił podprowadzić się pod samo wejście.

Tutaj również, nie użyto zbyt wyszukanych sprzętów, jednak w porównaniu z resztą chaty, można było powiedzieć, że jest tu ładnie. Może dlatego, że nie wyczuwał tu takiej ciężkiej atmosfery, która aż przytłaczała, gdy był w tamtej izbie.

Wpadające przez okno światło księżyca, było tak silne, że nie potrzeba było żadnego innego oświetlenia.

Zrzucając z ramion wymiętą pelerynę, wolno podszedł do umywalki, z ulgą ochlapując twarz wodą. Podniósł wzrok mimowolnie spoglądając w niewielkie lustro i zamarł.

_To niemożliwe… _

Niepewnie dotknął jego tafli, ale odbicie pozostało bez zmian.

_Jak?!_

W głowie miał chaos.

Czuł, że ręce mu drżą, gdy ostrożnie przejeżdżał nimi przez włosy, a gdy palce natrafiły na szpiczaste uszy, zdezorientowany opadł na kolana, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

_Co się dzieje?_

Siedział bez ruchu, a w myślach rozbrzmiewało mu echo jednego z wykładów prowadzonych przez Lupina.

_**Kotołaki w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych magicznych stworzeń, bardzo łatwo rozpoznać, że względu na objawiające się u nich tuż po przemianie uszy i ogon… Kotołakiem staje się każda osoba, której przynajmniej jedno z rodziców nim było… Kotołak przechodzi przemianę pomiędzy piętnastym a osiemnastym rokiem życia…**_

_Kotołak.._

_Czy to w ogóle możliwe?! A może to jakaś sztuczka? Niesmaczny żart? _- Sam w to nie wierzył…

Z niechęcią spojrzał na czarny, puszysty ogon. Jęknął, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego nikt mi wcześniej tego nie powiedział… nie wyjaśnił? Czemu musiałem to odkryć akurat w taki sposób? Czemu nie miałem nawet czasu by przyzwyczaić się… oswoić z tą myślą?! A może oni nie wiedzieli, że…_ - pomyślał i nagle uświadomił sobie coś.

_Remus wiedział._

Do dziś pamiętał referat, który kazał mu napisał po tych zajęciach. I to za co? Za jakieś głupstwo… Tylko on go pisał.

_Czy możliwe, że Lunatyk zrobił to specjalnie? By mnie przygotować?_

Zazgrzytał zębami powracając myślami do tej przeklętej pracy. - _Pisałem ja dwa dni! Dlaczego jej nie pamiętam!?_

_Myśl!_

_**W przeciwieństwie do wampirów czy wilkołaków, kotołaki, są zaliczane do istot stanowiących mniejsze zagrożenie i w przypadkach, gdy zgadzają się na przyjęcie odpowiadającego za ich postępowanie Opiekuna, to przebywając w jego towarzystwie mogą swobodnie poruszać się wśród zwykłych czarodziei. Kotołak może wybrać Opiekuna samodzielnie, jeżeli jednak nie ma nikogo takiego, lub wybrana osoba nie spełnia wymogów, ministerstwo w przeciągu tygodnia, samo wybierze odpowiednią do tego zadania osobę.**_

_Albo kogoś wybiorę, albo mi narzucą? Przecież to jest chore! A w ogóle, jeżeli miałbym wybierać sam to, kogo? Syriusza, który nadal jest uznawany za zbiega? Remusa, który sam jako wilkołak funkcjonuje poza prawem?_

_Nie!_

_Zresztą i gdyby mogli, ja nie mógłbym ich prosić o taką rzecz. Nie chcę by i ich wyszydzali…_

Tak, bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet w szkole nie przyjmą tego wszystkiego miło. Wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie moment, gdy wszyscy uważali go za dziedzica Slytherinu i obwiniali o otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic i później na czwartym roku, gdy uznali, że umyślnie wrzucił kartkę z nazwiskiem do Czary…

Nie mogąc powstrzymać lęku, wpatrywał się w niewielkie okienko. Wiedział, że ten rok nie będzie miły, ani trochę…

Tak, akurat tego jednego był pewien.

v v v

Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu tak spędził, siedząc nieruchomo I po prostu myśląc.

Syriusz ani razu nie zajrzał, nie zapytał co się z nim dzieje. Może chciał dać mu czas by się z tym oswoił? Ale on wołałby teraz być przy nim. By go objął i powiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku….

_Czy żądam zbyt wiele?_

Westchnął.

_Jak inni przyjmą to, czym się stałem? Czy po tym wszystkim będę jeszcze miał jakiś przyjaciół? _

Zadrżał.

_O tym nie będę myślał. Jeszcze nie teraz…_

Nagle został wyrwany z zamyślenia, gdy dotąd otaczająca go ciszę, zmącił jakiś dziwny szelest dobiegający z pokoju obok.

_Czy to Syriusz?_ – Podniósł się niepewnie uchylając drzwi. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok i dopiero po chwili dojrzał sylwetkę Łapy siedzącego na łóżku.

_Dlaczego siedzi po ciemku?_

Chciał już podejść do niego, jednak wtedy usłyszał coś, co spowodowało, że zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, a każde kolejne słowo sprawiało, że jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

- Jeszcze trochę. Harry wciąż nie rozumie, co się z nim stało. Jeszcze trochę i przyjdzie do mnie z płaczem, bym go pocieszył… Wyjaśnił wszystko. Jeszcze trochę i będzie całkowicie mój… Z otwartymi ramionami przyjmie mnie na swojego opiekuna… Mój… mój… moja droga zabaweczka.

_Nie.._

v v v

**Koniec rozdziału Pierwszego**


	3. Rozdział Drugi

**Ten rozdział wrzucam razem z pierwszym, ze względu na to, że nie jest zbyt długi, a musiał skończyć się w tym, a nie innym momencie.**

**Rozdział Drugi - Kim jesteś?**

_W odróżnieniu od innych słów,_

_jak na przykład „miłość"_

_lub „nienawiść",_

„_kostnica" ma tylko_

_jedno znaczenie._

_Jonathan Carroll_

Oparł się o ścianę przymykając oczy, ale nawet wtedy, nie był w stanie zignorować cichych słów, wciąż rozbrzmiewających w pomieszczeniu. Słów sprawiających, że jego dotąd spójny świat, rozpadał się…

Na miliardy kawałeczków.

- Cierpliwości. Jeszcze troszeczkę.Tyle na to czekałem, ale wreszcie będziemy razem. Ja i moje małe zwierzątko… Tak. Jak tylko zostanę jego prawnym opiekunem, ukryjemy się. Nikt mi go już nie odbierze, nigdy. Będzie należał do mnie… nikogo więcej. Mój kochany chłopczyk. Moje śliczne, małe zwierzątko…

_To niemożliwe…_

- Będę go kochał… Będziemy chodzić na spacery, na zakupy... Będzie zawsze ze mną… Tylko ze mną…

Bezwiednie zamknął drzwi, osuwając się po nich.

W pomieszczeniu obok ponownie zapanowała cisza, jednak echo słów Syriusza wciąż kołatało mu się w myślach.

_Mój… mój… zabaweczka… zwierzątko…_

_Dlaczego!?_

_Jak on może mówić takie rzeczy? Czy zawsze o to mu chodziło? O zwykłą zabawkę? Nigdy nie byłem dla niego kimś ważnym? Nawet… nawet gdy spędzaliśmy wspólnie święta? Albo gdy proponował, żebym zamieszkał razem z nim? Czy wtedy też byłem dla niego tylko przedmiotem? Rzeczą którą chce trzymać blisko siebie?_

_Nigdy nie liczył się z moimi uczuciami?_

To bolało. Tak bardzo.

- Syriuszu…

Siedział skulony, pozwalając by jego ciałem raz po raz wstrząsał szloch. Wiedział, że od teraz coś się w jego życiu kończy. Tracił coś, czym i tak dane mu się było cieszyć jedynie przez krótki moment.

Stracił rodzinę.

Kogoś kto jak sądził troszczył się o niego nie za to, że jest Złotym Chłopcem, cholernym zbawcą magicznego świata, ale za to, że po prostu jest sobą… Harry'm. Kogoś, dla kogo sądził, że jest jak syn, najlepszy przyjaciel...

Nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić.

Pozostanie tu dłużej z pewnością nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, wręcz przeciwnie, wiedział, że wtedy określenie piekło będzie naprawdę zbyt delikatne, by sprecyzować jego przyszłe życie…

Mimo wszystko, nie bardzo miał jakikolwiek pomysł na to, dokąd ma pójść Zresztą tuż po wyjściu od Dursley'ów wypuścił Hedwigę, a zważywszy ile przesiedziała zamknięta w klatce, wróci najwcześniej za kilka dni.

_Po prostu wspaniale…_

W pewnym momencie ciszę przerwały dwa charakterystyczne trzaski, następujące niemal równo po sobie. Znał ten dźwięk.

Aportacja.

Rozległo się delikatne szuranie, zaraz potem spod drzwi popłynął pomarańczowy blask, najwyraźniej ktoś wreszcie zapalił lampę.

- Dobry wieczór Syriuszu - bez trudu rozpoznał ten głos, zresztą wręcz niemożliwym było pomylenie go z jakimkolwiek innym.

_Dumbledore._

Odetchnął, w jednej chwili czując się tak, jakby ktoś zdjął mu olbrzymi ciężar z serca.

_Teraz już był bezpieczny._

Podnosząc się z podłogi, zastanawiało go tylko jedno, jak właściwie dyrektor ich tu znalazł? Wspominając ostatnie zachowanie Syriusza, był niemal pewien, że ten nikogo nie informował o tym, dokąd się udają, więc..? Sam już nic nie rozumiał..

Poza tym była jeszcze jedna sprawa. Dwa trzaski.

_Kto przybył tu z Dumbledore'm?_

W głowie miał tysiące pomysłów.

_Może to Ron, pan Weasley, albo Remus? Może Hagrid… nie ten ostatni z pewnością narobiłby o wiele więcej hałasu…_

Sięgając po plączącą się pod nogami pelerynę, po raz ostatni zerknął w lustro, nerwowo przy tym przygładzając włosy. Żałował, że z tymi przeklętymi uszami nie może zrobić zupełnie nic, miał jednak nadzieję, że fałdy materiału ukryją przynajmniej ogon.

Położywszy rękę na klamce, zatrzymał się. Ostatnia rzeczą, którą chciał zrobić w tym momencie, było wejście do tamtego pomieszczenia. Sama myśl, że ma się pokazać komukolwiek w obecnym stanie, sprawiała ze zaczynało go mdlić, niestety czuł, że nie ma zbyt wielu alternatyw…

Wróć. Nie ma żadnej alternatywy.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, rozległo się ciche pukanie.

- Harry?

Odrywając wzrok od własnego odbicia, narzucił wreszcie pelerynę na ramiona, po czym starając się już zbytnio nad tym wszystkim nie debatować, odetchnął głęboko i wyszedł z łazienki.

Pierwsze, co zdołał dostrzec to uśmiechającego się do niego pogodnie dyrektora. Co dziwne zdawał się ani trochę nie być zaskoczony jego stanem, a wesołe iskierki tańczące w jego błękitnych oczach, wręcz zmuszały do zapomnienia o smutkach.

Również się uśmiechnął, zaraz jednak spoważniał dostrzegając wreszcie osobę znajdująca się w głębi pomieszczenia. Wstrzymał oddech i mimowolnie cofnął się o kilka kroków.

_To niemożliwe._

- Kim… – zaczął i zaciął się – Jak… – spróbował ponownie, jednak i tym razem zupełnie zabrakło mu słów.

Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować.

Nastolatka stojącego za Dumbledorem nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał, ale zarazem miał wrażenie, że znają się bardzo dobrze.

_Ten chłopak… Dlaczego wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak ja! Jak to możliwe? Co tu się u licha dzieje!?_ - Nie miał pojęcia jak na to zareagować, co gorsza wyglądało na to, że dyrektor również nie kwapi się do jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.

- Kim jesteś? – choć po wielu próbach, wreszcie zdołał zmusić się do tego by wypowiedzieć nieco składniej, to jego głos wciąż pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

Ich oczy się spotkały, i ubrany na czarno chłopak, wyszczerzył się do niego ironicznie.

-Tobą.

**Koniec Rozdziału Drugiego**


	4. Rozdział Trzeci

Rozdział Trzeci - Deszcz

_Kiedy zdrajców nazywa się bohaterami_

_[...], nadchodzą mroczne czasy._

_Naprawdę mroczne czasy._

Stephen King — Mroczna Wieża I: Roland

- Tobą.

Jedno słowo, z pozoru takie proste, tak niewiele znaczące... w tym momencie, wcale się takie nie wydawało. Harry wciąż wodząc wzrokuem po osobach znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu, chciał, by ktoś krzyknął "mam cię", jak było w jednym z głupich programów, jakie kiedyś oglądał Dudley. Niestety, nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał to być jedynie głupi żart.

Nie, to wszystko zdawało się przerażająco prawdziwe.

_Tobą…__ Czy on właśnie to powiedział? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Nie... to przecież... Ja tego nie... _

- Nie rozumiem – prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego mówi coś takiego. - _Czemu jestem taki opanowany? Przecież powinienem po prostu podejść do tego chłopaka i zwyczajnie go wyśmiać! Czemu nie potrafię?_

_Czemu czuję dziwny ucisk w piersiach, za każdym razem, gdy na niego spoglądam?_

- Jesteś aż tak głupi, czy tylko udajesz? Nie mów mi, że jeszcze nie zaskoczyłeś? Ale skoro tak, to ci wyjaśnię… To ja jestem Harrym Potter'em. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, tym prawdziwym.

_J__a jestem Harrym Potter'em__... __tym prawdziwym.__.. prawdziwym... - _nie potrafiąc w żaden sposób zareagować na usłyszane słowa, utkwił spojrzenie w błękitnych tęczówkach dyrektora, niemo błagając, by ten wyjaśnił, co się właściwie dzieje?

- Usiądź.

Czując, jak kolana same się pod nim uginają, nawet nie starał się protestować. Opadając na rozklekotane łóżko, nerwowo wodził wzrokiem od dyrektora do tego chłopaka, który właśnie wygodnie rozsiadł się na jedynym w pomieszczeniu krześle. Gdy ich oczy ponownie się spotkały, ten posłał mu ironiczne spojrzenie. Starając się je zignorować, wyszeptał:

- O co tu chodzi, dyrektorze?

- Gdy przed piętnastoma laty Voldemort został pokonany przez pana Potter'a… – zadrżał, gdy Dumbledore ruchem ręki wskazał nie jego, lecz tamtego chłopaka, mimo to starał się zachować spokój i słuchać dalej. - …jego życie znalazło się w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. W tamtym momencie, najlepszym rozwiązaniem było ukrycie go. To właśnie z tego powodu zdecydowałem się pozostawić Harry'ego pod opieką pani Dursley. Sądziłem, że w domu ciotki będzie mu najlepiej. Niestety podejście pani Dursley pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Gdy tuż przed piątymi urodzinami Harry'ego zdarzył się wypadek, który omal nie doprowadził do jego śmierci, uznałem, że pora pomyśleć o innym rozwiązaniu. Szybo zrozumiałem, że najlepiej będzie wywieźć go z kraju. Jednak, dla jego bezpieczeństwa, nikt nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć. Musiałem wszystko rozegrać tak, by inni myśleli, że Harry nadal jest w Anglii. Do tego potrzebowałem drugiego Potter'a, i to z tego powodu, wyglądasz tak jak on.

Zaciskając palce na spodniach bezskutecznie starał się to wszystko jakoś ogarnąć, na razie jednak docierało do niego tylko jedno…

_Nie nazywam się Potter… _

_Czy to możliwe? To wszystko właśnie się dzieje, czy też zaraz po prostu głos ciotki obudzi mmie z tego surrealistycznego koszmaru?_

_Proszę... chcę się obudzić._

_Czy ja naprawdę przez cały ten czas żyłem życiem kogoś innego? Od tak Dumbledoore zmienił mój wygląd i podstawił mnie w miejsce prawdziwego Potter'a? Przecież to... - _urwał, gdyż nawet w myślach ciężko mu było to ogarnąć.

_To jest zbyt nienormalne. Skoro niby nie jestem Potter'em, to kim? Jak się nazywam? Kim są moi rodzice? Skąd pochodzę?_

_Dlaczego Dumbledore wybrał akurat mnie?_

_Czemu to ja musiałem stawać tyle razy przeciw __cholernemu __Voldemortowi, skoro nawet nie jestem wybrańcem? Czemu mam bliznę, przez którą wyczuwam __emocje Voldemorta? Dlaczego na pierwszym roku samym dotykiem potrafiłem pozbyć się Quirella, choć to nie za mnie Lily Potter oddała życie? Czemuu otrzymałem od tiary miecz Gryffindora? Czy to także ukartował Dumbledore?_

_Dlaczego __właściwie zmusił mnie, bym przeszedł przez to wszystko?_

_Kim ja w końcu jestem?_

- Kim jestem? – podnosząc wzrok na niebieskie tęczówki Dmbledore'a, głośno powtórzył dręczące go pytanie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, mój chłopcze.

Taka odpowiedź była ostatnią, jakiej by się spodziewał i kiedy już miał zadać następne pytanie, usłyszał:

- Wziąłem cię z sierocińca dla uzdolnionych magicznie dzieci. Gdy cię spotkałem, miałeś niecałe cztery lata. Z tego, co się zdołałem dowiedzieć, trafiłeś do przytułku już jako niemowlę. Nie posiadałeś nawet własnego imienia, czy jakichkolwiek danych. To właśnie z tego powodu, byłeś dla mnie idealnym kandydatem.

Skinął powoli głową, czując, że to wszystko coraz bardziej go przeraża, tymczasem Dumbledore kontynuował:

- Jak zapewne już się domyśliłeś, Pan Harry Potter będzie chciał odzyskać swoją tożsamość. Wraz z początkiem września zacznie uczęszczać do Hogwartu, musisz więc oddać, należne mu miejsce. Mimo to, jeżeli postąpisz według moich instrukcji, a także zgodzisz się na wybór nowego imienia, również będziesz mógł dokończyć naukę. Oczywiście, ze względu na to, że wyniki twoich sumów należą do Harry'ego, znów znajdziesz się na piątym roku.

- Nowego imienia?

- Tak, mój chłopcze, nie możesz żyć dalej jako Harry Potter. Musisz również pamiętać o tym, że nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć, że jakakolwiek zamiana miała miejsce. Jeżeli chcesz dalej funkcjonować w naszym świecie, musisz zostać na nowo przydzielony do Hogwartu. Twoja dotychczasowa tożsamość w pełni należy do Harry'ego, a ty nim nie jesteś. Dopiero gdy zrozumiesz, co się z tym wiążę, będziesz w stanie na nowo odnaleźć właściwą dla siebie drogę.

_Na nowo przydzielony? Mam stać się kimś innym? Ale…_

- Przecież ja i on wyglądamy tak samo… poza tym…

- Zaklęcia, które rzuciłem na ciebie przed laty, zaczęły opadać w momencie, w którym rozpoczęła się twoja przemiana w kotołaka. Sądzę, że jeszcze kilka godzin i nie pozostanie po nich najmniejszy ślad.

_Najmniejszy ślad… Zupełnie jakby chciał mnie wymazać…_

- A co z moim życiem? Z Ronem i Hermioną? – nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że głos coraz bardziej mu się załamuje.

- Obawiam się, że to są przyjaciele pana Potter'a, nie twoi. Oczywiście, jeżeli takie będzie twoje życzenie, możesz spróbować zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi na nowo. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci zdradzić, iż kiedykolwiek byłeś Harrym Potter'em. To co przeżyłeś korzystając z jego tożsamości, ma odejść w zapomnienie, rozumiesz?

_Nikt ma się nie dowiedzieć? __Mam zapomnieć? __Ale jak... przecież to..._

- Przecież moi przyjaciele, koledzy z klasy... oni wszyscy mnie znają. Wiedzą jak się zachowuję, co lubię robić, nawet co jem! Ron... spałem z nim przez kilka lat w dormitorium, jak więc miałby mnie nie poznać? Nawet jeżeli zmieni się mój wygląd, wciąż będę tą samą osobą!

- Spokojnie mój chłopcze. Nie unoś się tak. Jestem pewien, że Pan Weasley nawet nie pomyśłi o tym, że możesz być Harrym Potter'em. W końcu prawdziwy Harry będzie tuż obok niego. Zresztą jestem przekonany o tym, że dasz z siebie wszystko, by nie zdemaskować się. W końcu rozumiesz, że to wszystko zostało zrobione dla większego dobra, prawda?

- A jeżeli się na to nie zgodzę! – zerwał się, zupełnie tracąc nad sobą panowanie. To wszystko wydawało się tak nienormalne, że zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, do kogo tak właściwie mówi.

- Obawiam się, że w takiej sytuacji będę zmuszony użyć siły, a wierz mi, że naprawdę bym tego nie chciał…

_Siły?__Czy dyrektor właśnie mi grozi? Czy naprawdę byłem dotąd dla niego jedynie narzędziem? Czy rzeczywiście teraz tak po prostu, stałem się jego wrogiem?_ – zadrżał, spoglądając na Dumbledore'a. W tym momencie jego postawa przypominała mu sytuację czwartego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tak jak wtedy widać było, że jest on osobą, z którą nie należy zadzierać.

Opadając ponownie na łóżko, kręcił bezsilnie głową.

_Przecież to niemożliwe…_

_Jak to nikt nie ma się dowiedzieć, że byłem Potter'em? Czy to, że on zajmie moje miejsce, oznacza, że będzie udawał, że przez te wszystkie lata to on był w Hogwarcie? On, a nie ja? Ron, Hermiona, Hagrid… To mają być jego przyjaciele? A co z resztą rzeczy? __Z moimi rozmowami z Ronem, które ciągnęły się do późna, niemal każdego wieczoru? Co ze wspólną nauką z Hermioną? Skąd niby ten chłopak będzie wiedział wszystko o tym, co przeżyłem? Jak ma zająć moje miejsce... _

_To jest nierealne…_

- Jaka jest twoja decyzja?

Wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzał na dyrektora, w tym momencie wiedząc tylko to, że nienawidzi go znacznie mocniej, niż Voldemorta.

_O wiele__, wiele__ bardzie__j._

Zaciskając palce na wciąż ukrytej w rękawie różdżce, po raz kolejny pomyślał, że chciałby być daleko stąd. W Hogwarcie, na Pokątnej, czy też nawet spowrotem na Privet Drive.

_Wszędzie, byle nie tutaj. __Gdzieś, gdzie __nikt by mnie nie znalazł, gdzie __byłbym bezpieczny… po prostu bezpieczny._

- Chcę do domu…

Ledwie jego słowa przebrzmiały w pomieszczeniu, wszystko wokół zawirowało w błękitnej mgle. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał jeszcze jakiś przepełniony wściekłością krzyk, a potem… upadł na kolana czując na twarzy mokre krople.

_Deszcz?_

Otwierając załzawione od wiatru oczy, niepewnie rozejrzał się. Niestety zacinające krople, czyniły mrok nocy, nieprzeniknionym, Jedyne co udało mu się ustalić, to fakt, że znajduje się na jakiejś otwartej przestrzeni.

_Co to za miejsce? W jaki sposób się tutaj znalazłem? Czy to była teleportacja? Ale ja przecież nie…_

- Nie potrafię się teleportować! – krzyknął, lecz odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza.

v v v

**Koniec Rozdziału Trzeciego**


	5. Rozdział Czwarty

**Nerissa - Harruś zawsze ma fart.**

**Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. **

**Rozdział 4 - Światło w ciemności**

_Wojownik światła wie, że żaden _

_człowiek nie jest samotną wyspą. _

_Wie, że nie może walczyć sam._

_Jakiekolwiek byłyby jego_

_zamiary, zawsze potrzebuje_

_innych ludzi._

_Paulo Coelho_

V V V V

_Nie potrafię się teleportować…_

- Nie potrafię!

Echo jego własnych słów, wciąż do niego powracało, gdy szedł, raz za razem potykając się w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Blask gwiazd, który mógłby przebić się przez otaczający go mrok, tłumiły ciężkie chmury, zasnuwające niebo. Drobna mżawka, już dawno przerodziła się w rzęsisty deszcz, jeszcze bardziej utrudniając mu, poruszanie się.

- Gdzie ja u licha jestem? – Po raz piętnasty powtarzając to samo zdanie, mocniej naciągnął na siebie, całkowicie przemoczoną już, pelerynę. Bezradnie rozglądał się wokół, jednak bez względu na to, jak bardzo wysilał wzrok, wciąż jedyną rzeczą, jaką był w stanie dostrzec, pozostawały jego własne ręce. Wszystko inne zlewało się, tworząc jednolitą, czarną masę.

- Dlaczego musi być aż tak ciemno! – Zaklął, gdy jakiś z wystających kamieni przeszorował mu po kostce. Starając się ignorować, rozchodzące się od zranienia, piekące uczucie, mozolnie parł do przodu.

Coraz bardziej skłaniał się ku temu, by zatrzymać się i przeczekać gdzieś do świtu. Niestety jednak, jak na złość, wciąż nie trafił na żadne nadające się do tego lokum. Mimo wszystko, nie miał ochoty pozostać na otwartej przestrzeni, na której zagrożenie mogło nadejść z każdej strony. Ponadto, choć poszukiwanie schronienia na tę noc, stanowiło w tym momencie dla niego priorytet, wciąż zastanawiał się, co ma robić dalej.

_Dokąd właściwie powinienem się udać? Gdzie mam ukryć się przed Dumbledore'm? Czy w ogóle ucieczka przed nim jest możliwa? Dokąd mam pójść?_

_Do Rona? _

_Hermiony?_

_Przecież, jeżeli tylko pojawię się u nich, to Dumbledore z pewnością zaraz będzie o tym wiedział! Jestem pewien, że to będą pierwsze lokalizacje, jakie on sprawdzi, poza tym... Jak miałbym całą tą sytuację wyjaśnić Ronowi, Hermionie, czy też Ginny... przecież to wszystko jest tak cholernie pokręcone, że..._

_Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy by mi uwierzyli. Prawdę mówiąc, ja... chyba bym sam sobie nie uwierzył... - _Aaa – krzyknął, niespodziewanie tracąc równowagę i jak długi przewracając się na ostre kamienie.

_Cholera! - _zaklął w duchu i siadając, mimowolnie zaczął dmuchać na palące dłonie. W tym momencie ból w nodze, wydawał mu się niczym, w porównaniu z nimi. Brak światła utrudniał mu dokładniejsze ich obejrzenie, jednak nawet bez patrzenia, czuł ciepłą ciecz, która łaskocząc, spływałą mu po ręce.

_Krew..._

- Czy nie mogłoby tu być czegoś poza tymi przeklętymi kamieniami!? – Sarknął, z trudem podnosząc się z ziemi. - Jeszcze kilka razy się tak przewrócę, i nie będę nawet w stanie wstać!

_Czym ja sobie na to wszystko zasłużyłem? Dlaczego do cholery nie mogłem przenieść się gdzieś indziej?! Jakim sposobem w ogóle udało mi się trafić do miejsca, które widzę pierwszy raz w życiu? Gdzie nie ma żywej duszy?! Czy to co się stało, to aby na pewno była teleportacja? A może to jakiś kolejny, chory wymysł dyrektora? _

_Nie... ten przeklęty starzec, z pewnością nie miał zamiaru gdziekolwiek mnie puszczać._

_Sam się tu przeniosłem... nie wiem tylko w jaki sposób. Jakbym miał o tym jakiekolwiek pojęcie, to może zdołałbym ponownie przemieścić się! Może na Pokątną, albo nawet na jakąś mugolską ulicę? Wszędzie byłoby lepiej niż tu!_

_Przecież chciałem się znaleźć gdzieś, gdzie będę bezpieczny! _

- Czy takie miejsce już dla mnie nie istnieje – wyszeptał, delikatnie wycierając ręce o bluzę. – Czy już wszystko w moim życiu będzie takie?

Westchnął.

_Żeby, chociaż było tu trochę jaśniej! Gdybym mógł użyć różdżki to…_

_Ale nie mogę._

Mocno zaciskając palce, na spoczywających w kieszeni odłamkach, po raz kolejny przeklinał wszystkich po kolei.

_Różdżka…To określenie już nie bardzo do nie pasuje… Połamała się… a ja nawet nie mam pojęcia w którym momencie się to stało. _

_Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób skończyłoby się teraz jego spotkanie z którymś ze śmierciożerców. Załatwiliby mnie…i to bez najmniejszego problemu. Chociaż… po dzisiejszych rewelacjach wcale nie jestem pewien, czy aby nie wolałbym sługusów Voldemorta, od stanięcia twarzą w twarz z Dumbledore'm._

- Chyba coś ze mną nie tak, skoro już takie opcje porównuję. – Sarknął, lekko uśmiechając się do samego siebie. Coraz bardziej zmęczony, z trudem postawił kolejny krok i krzyknął starając się cofnąć, było już jednak za późno.

W jednej sekundzie całe ciało ogarnęło dziwne uczucie, zupełnie jakby przez jego skórę, niczym prąd, przeszło uderzenie gorąca. Chciał się ruszyć, ale nie mógł nawet drgnąć, tak jakby coś trzymało go w jednym miejscu.

Czuł jak każdy nerw zostaje sparaliżowany, przez powoli, centymetr po centymetrze ogarniający całe ciało, ból.

_Co się dzieje?!_

Szarpał się, chcąc od tego uciec, jednak nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Powoli zaczynało brakować mu sił.

_Pomocy! Niech mnie ktoś stąd zabierze! _– chciał krzyczeć, ale z jego gardła nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk.

Ból był tak przeszywający, że nawet nie poczuł, kiedy ta dziwna rzecz go puściła. Niespodziewanie zalało go lekko błękitne światło. Niczym szmaciana lalka opadając na ziemię, z trudem łapał oddech. Był już wolny, lecz palące uczucie w piersiach, nie ustępowało. Załzawionymi oczami zdołał jeszcze dostrzec, że nie jest już w tym samym miejscu, lecz teraz otacza go las. Potem była już tylko ciemność.

v v v v

Świadomość powracała do niego powoli, lecz nawet bez otwierania oczu, wiedział, że nie jest już na dworze. Leżał na czymś miękkim, a powietrze w okół wypełniał ledwo wyczuwalny zapach stęchlizny, zupełnie tak, jakby znajdował się w dawno nie używanym pokoju.

_Jak się w nim znalazłem? Dlaczego w ogóle jestem w łóżku skoro zaledwie moment wcześniej wędrowałem po jakimś pustkowiu?_

- Obudziłeś się?

Ciche pytanie sprawiło, że otworzył oczy rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu swojego rozmówcy, jednak to, co ujrzał, sprawiło, że zamarł.

- Malfoy. – Wyszeptał wreszcie, w głowie mając istny chaos_. – Skąd on się tu wziął? Dlaczego ze wszystkich osób to musi być akurat Lucjusz Malfoy? Czy rzeczywiście musi być tak, że jak nie Dumbledore to śmierciożercy?_

_Naprawdę mam takie parszywe szczęśćie?_

_- Wiesz kim jestem, dzieciaku? Czyżbyśmy już się gdzieś spotkali?_

_Czy się już spotkaliśmy? O czym on u licha mówi! Przecież dobrze wie kim jestem?! Jak niby mógł mnie nie poznać? _- po raz kolejny spojrzał w jego oczy i zmieszał się, w jednej chwili coś sobie przypominając:

_Zaklęcia, które rzuciłem na ciebie przed laty zaczęły opadać w momencie, w którym rozpoczęła się twoja przemiana w kotołaka. Sądzę, że jeszcze kilka godzin i nie pozostanie po nich najmniejszy ślad._

_Ile właściwie minęło już czasu od tej rozmowy? Czy to możliwe, że zaklęcia, o których w tamtej chacie mówił Dumbledore, opadły? Naprawdę wyglądam teraz inaczej? Nie jestem już dłużej Harrym Potter'em? Tylko... jak bardzo się zmieniłem? To pewnie normalne, że nawet Malfoy nie jest w stanie odgadnąć, kim dotąd byłem, ale mimo wszystko... czuję się nieco dziwnie z tą świadomością._

_Jeśli mam być sam z sobą szczery, to nie jestem nawet przekonany, czy tak do końca wierzę w tą zmianę tożsamości..._

_To wciąż jest dla mnie nieco nierealne._

- Czy mógłbym skorzystać z łazienki? – Czując na sobie przeszywający wzrok mężczyzny, zadał pierwsze pytanie, które tylko przyszło mu do głowy, byle tylko zlikwidować tą wnerwiającą ciszę, która między nimi zapanowała.

- Drzwi na lewo.

Trochę zdziwiło go, że ten o nic więcej nie dopytuje. Że nie gnębi go o tożsamość, ale szczerze mówiąc, był za to wdzięczny.

_Nadal nie wiem, co miałbym na takie pytanie powiedzieć?Moja tożsamość? Cóż... wszystko wskazuje na to, że w obecnej chwili, nie posiadam żadnej._

_Jak to absurdalnie brzmi._

Idąc we wskazanym przez czarodzieja kierunku, nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo odwracając do tamtego plecami, ale coś mówiło mu, że ten go nie zaatakuje.

_Gdyby planował mnie zabić, nie zabierałby mnie w ogóle w takie miejsce, a tym bardziej nie fatygowałby się do tego, by opatrzyć mi rany. - _Wchodząc do łazienki, mimowolnie rozglądał się dookoła.

Okazała się przestronnym, urządzonym w jasnych barwach pomieszczeniem, w którym dominowała biel i zieleń. Jej centrum stanowiła przyciągająca uwagę, okrągła wanna, jednak dla niego ważniejsze było wiszące na jednej ze ścian lustro. Zbliżając się do niego wciąż, bił się z myślami:

_Skoro w rzeczywistości ani Lily, ani James nie byli moimi rodzicami, to jak właściwie teraz wyglądam? Szczerze mówią, nie jestem pewien, czy mam odwagę spojrzeć na własne odbicie. Obawiam się bowiem, że to..._

- To będzie znaczyło, że już nie ma odwrotu. – Szepnął sam do siebie, po czym biorąc głęboki wdech, podszedł jeszcze bliżej szklanej tafli i spojrzał na samego siebie.

**v v v v**

**Koniec Rozdziału 4**


	6. Rozdział Piąty

**Nerissa - Kto powiedział, że Harry jest tam, gdzie mu się wydaje? A co do twojego drugiego pytania, na pewno nie żaden z dwóch wymienionych - Malfoy/Snape ( przynajmniej dla jednego z nich, mam trochę inne zadanie). Jeżeli mowa o długości rozdziałów - pierwsze z nich zostały napisane już dawno i muszą się skończyć tak, a nie inaczej. **

**Tri - dobrze kojarzysz. Zarówno Kajdany Krwi, jak i Spalone Mosty zostały tutaj przeniesione, choć oba teksty poddałam pewnym modyfikacjom. Przełamanie Barier jest całkowicie nowym opowiadaniem.**

** v**

**Rozdział 5 - Prawda dziwniejsza od fikcji**

_[...] patrzył [...] na poły z _

_przerażeniem, na poły z _

_nadzieją, jak ktoś, kto nie_

_wie, czy jest u progu _

_szczęścia czy katastrofy._

_Arthur Conan Doyle —_

_Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa_

** v**

Chociaż wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać, nic nie było w stanie przygotować go, na widok, który ujrzał w szklanej tafli.

- Przecież to niemożliwe… ja nie… – cofnął się odruchowo, lecz nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od zwierciadła. Osoba, która na niego spoglądała, w niczym nie przypominała odbicia, jakie zazwyczaj ukazywało mu się w lustrze.

_To..._

_Czy to rzeczywiście jestem ja?_

Powoli odgarniając przykrywające oczy kosmyki, próbował się oswoić jakoś z tym, kim się stał. Jednak, chociaż wiedział, że widok z lustra nie zniknie, wciąż nie potrafił zaakceptować faktu, że widzi w nim zupełnie obcą sobie osobę.

Ostre rysy twarzy i blada, niemal biała skóra w niczym nie przypominały znanego mu wyglądu Harry'ego Potter'a. Oczy, choć nadal zielone miały teraz inny odcień. Bardziej niż avadę, przypominały bezdenną otchłań morza. Nawet jego włosy nie były takie jak dawniej. Grzywka zazwyczaj krótko przycięta, teraz opadała na oczy. Reszta włosów również urosła i najdłuższe kosmyki sięgały do brody. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się, że nie sterczą już we wszystkie strony. Mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że nowa fryzura mu odpowiada, gdyby nie jeden, rozpaczliwie rażący w oczy, szczegół.

Kolor włosów.

Tak znajoma czerń, która towarzyszyła mu przez wszystkie lata, odeszła w niepamięć. Przesuwając w palcach jedno z pasemek, zastanawiał się, czy ich nowa barwa nie jest przypadkiem skutkiem jakiegoś głupiego psikusu.

_Czy one naprawdę są... przecież to nienormalne! Jak ktokolwiek może mieć włosy w takim kolorze? Dlaczego tym kimś muszę być ja? - _Odgarniając grzywkę z oczu, westchnął, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nikomu nie chciałoby się robić mu takich głupich numerów. Jego włosy po prostu takie były i najpewniej nic tego już nie zmieni.

_Zielone... _

- Jakby mało było tego, że mam kocie uszy i ogon, to jeszcze włosy wyglądają jak kupka wodorostów – sarknął, zaraz się jednak uspokoił, wiedząc, że nieco przesadza. Potrząsając lekko głową, uważnie wpatrzył się w kosmyki, starając rozgryźć, jaki właściwie mają odcień. W końcu, po blisko minucie uznał, że najbardziej przypominają kolor morskiej wody i są jedynie kilka tonów ciemniejsze od barwy, jaką przybrały jego oczy.

_Zawsze muszę się czymś wyróżniać, prawda? - _pomyślał zrezygnowany i odsuwając się nieco od lustra, po raz kolejny uważnie obejrzał się z każdej strony. Wystarczył moment, by z niesmakiem stwierdził, że chociaż jego wygląd tak bardzo się zmienił, nie urósł nawet o jeden cal.

- Mogłem stać się chociaż trochę wyższy, ale jedyne co, to mam wrażenie, że ubrania po Dudley'u, wiszą na mnie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To zupełnie jakby... _- urwał, w jednej chwili zauważając jeszcze jeden szczegół._

_Blizna._

_Jak? Dlaczego? - _Zamrugał, lecz gdy ponownie spojrzał w taflę lustra, nic się nie zmieniło. Po bliźnie nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad.

_Czy to możliwe? Czyżby i ona była wytworem zaklęć Dumbledore'a?_

_Ale jak..? _

_Tyle razy bolała mnie w obecności Voldemorta, a teraz takpo prostu jej nie ma?_

_Co się właściwie dzieje?_

_- _Kim ja jestem? _–_ szepcząc do siebie to pytanie, pragnął by ktoś wreszcie udzielił mu na nie odpowiedzi.

Bał się.

Kilka ostatnich godzin przyniosło tak wiele zmian w jego życiu, że czuł iż grunt zaczyna usuwać mu się spod nóg. Nie potrafił określić jakie wydarzenia z przeszłości były prawdą, a jakie jedynie matactwami pewnego starca. Chciał móc spojrzeć na siebie i zobaczyć znajomą twarz, którą widział w lustrze przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat.

_Niech cofnie się czas… _

_Proszę…_

Zaciskając palce na umywalce, bezskutecznie starał się opanować i powstrzymać spływające po policzkach łzy.

_Czemu to wszystko musiało się wydarzyć? Dlaczego nie może być nadal tak jak do tej pory? Co mam właściwie teraz zrobić? Jak mam dalej żyć, nie mając nawet imienia? Dlaczego Dumbledore zrobił mi coś takiego? Jak mógł tak po prostu dać mi nadzieję, życie z przyjaciółmi… rodzinę, a potem…_

Odebrać to wszystko.

_Co się teraz ze mną stanie? Czy mam jeszcze szansę na to, żeby odzyskać przyjaciół? By móc żyć tak jak…_

Zamarł, gdy niespodziewanie rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

- Czy możesz wyjść wreszcie?

Pytanie Malfoy'a sprawiło, że pospiesznie otarł twarz, w jednej chwili przypominając sobie, gdzie właściwie teraz jest.

- Tak, już wychodzę.

Odwracając wzrok od lustra, skarcił się w duchu za rozczulanie nad sobą, pewien, że w tym momencie, jest ono ostatnią rzeczą, którą powinien robić. Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po łazience, gorączkowo zastanawiając, w jaki sposób się z tego miejsca wydostać. Tak, może i za nic nie chciał spotkać się z dyrektorem, ale przebywanie u Malfoy'a również nie było zbyt dobrym rozwiązaniem.

_Nawet jeżeli zmieniłem się do tego stopnia, iż mój obecny wygląd nie demaskuje mojej tożsamości, nie oznacza to, że przebywając w domu śmierciożercy, jestem bezpieczny. Prawdę mówiąc wystarczy jedno nieodpowiednie słowo, bym nieopatrznie, sam siebie wydał._

_Poza tym, wcale nie musi wyjść na jaw, to kim jestem... Wdarłem się przecież nieproszony do domu cholernego Lucjusza Malfoy'a! Wystarczy, że uzna moją obecność za zagrożenie!_

_Będzie po mnie... _

_Moja różdźka to teraz jedynie kupka nic nie wartych drzazg i nie mam najmniejszych szans na obronę. Jestem zdany na przeklętą łaskę śmierciożercy... _

- Czy ja zawsze muszę tak fatalnie trafiać? Jak mam się niby stąd wydostać, nie dając się przy tym zabić? - szepcząc sam do siebie, zrezygnowany przymknął oczy, opierając czoło o chłodną taflę lustra.

_Tu nie czeka mnie nic dobrego…_

_Cholera!_

Jeszcze przez kilka minut bił się z myślami tworząc coraz bardziej absurdalne scenariusze swojeje ucieczki, wreszcie jednak po raz ostatni zerkając w lustro, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Był pewny, że dłuższe przesiadywanie w łazience również w niczym mu nie pomoże.

_Najwyżej wnerwię tym Malfoy'a, a wtedy będzie jeszcze łatwiej o bilet w jedną stronę, prosto do lochów Voldemorta _- zadrżał na samą myśl o takiej perspektywie – _Muszę po prostu pożegnać się i odejść stąd tak szybko jak to możliwe. Tak, wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda?_

Starając się do tego przekonać samego siebie, mimowolnie ściskając w palcach rękaw koszuli, nacisnął klamkę, powoli wchodząc do pokoju. Malfoy stał przy oknie, jednak chociaż zdawało się, że wygląda na zewnątrz, był pewny, że uważnie śledzi każdy jego ruch.

Zatrzymując się na środku pomieszczenia, nerwowo zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób podziękować Malfoy'owi za opiekę, jednak minuty mijały, a w jego głowie wciąż była pustka.

- Chyba powinienem już iść, ja nie chcę… – zaczął wreszcie nieudolnie gdy panująca w pokoju cisza stała się dla niego zbyt przytłaczająca, jednak Malfoy bardzo szybko go uciszył.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę cię wypuścić.

Czując się jak ogłuszony, wzdrygnął się, gdy Lucjusz oderwał wzrok od okna, powoli obracając się w jego stronę. Wpatrując się w jego stalowe oczy, chciał zapytać: _Dlaczego? -_ ale milczał, bojąc się, że głos może go zawieść. W jego myślach zapanował chaos, a krucha nadzieja na ucieczkę prysła niczym bańka mydlana:

_Czy chce mnie zatrzymać bo jestem kotołakiem? Zamierza potraktować mnie tak jak ostatnio Lupina? A może odda mnie jako zabawkę dla Voldemorta? Jako Kotołak nie mam takich praw jak czarodziej, więc oni mogą zrobić ze mną wszystko i nikt temu nie zaprotestuje… _

_Albo co gorsza w jakiś sposób jednak wie, że to ja byłem Harry'm Potter'em… może odczytał moje myśli jak spałem?_

Coraz rozpaczliwiej zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wpadł w gniazdo śmierciożerców i może właściwie zginąć z byle jakiego powodu, z trudem starał się zapanować nad tym, że nagle zaczęły trząść mu się dłonie, a po karku spływa zimny pot.

_Nie ucieknę stąd. Nie mam na to najmniejszych szans._

- Nie możesz? Dla... dlaczego nie możesz mnie puścić? – Decydując się wreszcie ponownie odezwać, z obawą oczekiwał na to co usłyszy, choć właściwie był pewien, że wie już co ten odpowie.

Nie pomylił się, przynajmniej nie do końca.

- Wdarłeś się na teren posiadłości, choć przejście przez barierę ochronną bez hasła, jest niemożliwe. Nie mogę uwolnić cię bez powiadomienia o tym Czarnego Pana. To do niego będzie należała decyzja, co z tobą zrobić. Jeśli chcesz mieć szansę na to, aby wrócić bezpiecznie do domu, musisz powiedzieć, kim jesteś, w jaki sposób się tu dostałeś i po co. Jeżeli nie powiesz tego po dobroci, Czarny Pan wydobędzie z ciebie informacje za pomocą siły. Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

_Czarny Pan? Zaraz... Czy on ma na myśli Voldemorta? Ale jak? Dlaczego? Co on ma wspólnego z tym, że Malfoy zabrał mie do swojego domu?! Poza tym, co on właściwie rozumie przez wdarcie się? _

- Gdzie niby się wdarłem?

Zdziwienie na twarzy Malfoy'a uzmysłowiło Harry'emu, że ten z jego strony takiego pytania się nie spodziewał:

- Nie wiesz?

Miał ochotę powiedzieć mu kilka słów, jednak w ostatnim momencie zdołał ugryźć się w język i ograniczyć do pokręcenia głową.

_Byłem przekonany, że to on mnie tu przyprowadził! Ale jeśli nie przyprowadził mnie tutaj sam, to jak niby się znalazłem w takim bagnie?!I o co chodzi z tą barierą o której przed chwilą wspominał? _

_Nic już z tego nie rozumiem!_

- Złamałeś bariery przez które nie jest w stanie przedostać się żaden w pełni wyszkolony czarodziej i twierdzisz, że nie wiesz, jak to zrobiłeś? Chyba nie sądzisz, że uwierzę w coś takiego? Następnym razem zastanów się lepiej nad odpowiedzią, albo Czarny Pan da ci lekcję posłuszeństwa.

_Dlaczego znowu wspomina Voldemorta? _

- Co on ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

Tym razem na twarzy starszego czarodzieja widoczny był autentyczny szok, zaraz też zbliżył się on do niego, mówiąc przy tym cicho:

- Tyn naprawdę nie wiesz, gdzie jesteś?

_Nie wiem gdzie jestem? Co to ma znaczyć? Czy to nie jest dom Malfoy'a?_ - Chciał o to zapytać, nim jednak zdołał, ten odezwał się pierwszy:

- Znajdujemy się w Srebrnym Dworze, jednej z posiadłości należących do Czarnego Pana.

Opadł na kolana, gdy po tych słowach, nogi ugięły się pod nim, zupełnie jakby były zrobione z waty.

**v . v . v . v . v**

**Dla zainteresowanych dodaję obrazek, który stanowił inspirację, do nowego wyglądu pewnego koteczka:**

** . ?e=jOfgZ4SmIOuwn-v5g5AApIjzhSAh45bq41kjcE1a_4js82NxwP 6UdN0hnDtXaUnVNQiije4dyfR1yxqFfg0dg1RWHLK3KCiRlqkP o9EWne4&pv=2**

**v . v . v . v . v**

**Koniec Rozdziału 5**


	7. Rozdział Szósty

**Po pierwsze, chciałabym zaprosić na chomika, do zakładki "konkurs na opowiadanie". Wśród dodanych tekstów, zawisł i mój "Kim jestem" - wdzieczna byłabym za przeczytanie i zagłosowanie ;)**

**Zapraszam, tekst z działu fantasy, mam nadzieję, że trzyma w napięciu **

**Proszę o wejście na chomiku w czerwony baner - to konkurs na opowiadanie, tam w zobacz i oceń zgłoszenia, jest mój tekst Kim jestem - będę wdzięczna za odnalezienie go i kliknięcie na łapkę ;) Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie głosy na tak.**

**x x x x**

**Rozdział 6 - Czy kłopoty mogą być przeznaczeniem?**

_Kłopoty zawsze wiedzą, _

_jak cię dotknąć wstrętną_

_niespodzianką._

_Jonathan Carroll — _

_Kości księżyca_

_Posiadłość Voldemorta? Nie… Nie wierzę w to! Jak ze wszystkich miejsc mogłem trafić akurat do domu tego cholernego potwora?! Czy ja naprawdę myślałem o ucieczce? Przecież z takiego bagna nie da się uciec! Co ja właściwie mam teraz począć? Zanim cokolwiek zdołam zrobić, będę najzwyczajniej w świecie martwy! _

_Czy nie mogę po prostu obudzić się, zanim do tego dojdzie?_

Wspierając się na rękach, spuścił głowę, zupełnie nie interesując się już tym, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Czuł się całkowicie bezradny, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, w tamtej chacie, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył prawdziwego Harry'ego Potter'a. Zastanawiał się, czy kłopoty są jakimś jego cholernym przeznaczeniem?

_To jakieś fatum? Najpierw przez tyle czasu musiałem siedzieć u Dursley'ów i znosić to, że traktowali mnie jak skrzata, chociaż nawet nie są moją rodziną… potem okazało się, że dla Syriusza, którego traktowałem jak ojca, od samego początku, nie byłem niczym więcej, niż zwykłą zabawką! _

_W ciągu jednego wieczory dowiedziałem się, że całe moje dotychczasowe życie było jedynie kłamstwem… że Dumbledore interesował się mną tylko dlatego, że byłem mu potrzebny. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał wobec mnie żadnych cieplejszych uczuć. Zawsze byłem jedynie jednym z jego pionków, którego należy się pozbyć, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja..._

_A teraz, gdy marzyłem jedynie o tym, żeby wydostać się z tego cholernego piekła, trafiłem w jeszcze gorsze bagno!_

_Nie chcę… nie zniosę już więcej._

- Wstań.

Gdy Lucjusz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zmuszając go do podniesienia się, posłusznie spełnił polecenie, wciąż oszołomiony tym wszystkim.

- Ty rzeczywiście nie wiedziałeś, gdzie jesteś.

Kolejne słowa starszego Malfoy'a sprawiły, że przytaknął mu, wreszcie odzyskując nad sobą jako takie panowanie. Chociaż wciąż przerażenie powodowało bolesny uścisk w płucach, z ulgą przyjmował to, że przynajmniej udało mu się powstrzymać zdradzieckie łzy, skrzące się pod powiekami.

- Ale skoro tak było, to może powiesz mi, jakim sposobem znalazłeś się w ogrodzie przylegającym akurat do tej posiadłości?

Tym razem także nie powiedział słowa, ale nie dlatego, że nie chciał. Nie wiedział, co miałby odpowiedzieć.

_Co zrobiłem by się tutaj włamać? W jaki sposób przedostałem się do tego ogrodu? Ja nawet żadnego ogrodu sobie nie przypominam! Odkąd uciekłem z tamtej zapuszczonej chaty wszędzie były tylko te przeklęte kamienie! Ja… nawet jakby mnie torturowali nie umiałbym wyjaśnić, co takiego się właściwie wydarzyło._

- Milczysz? A zresztą nie musisz ze mną rozmawiać. Za kilka minut rozpocznie się kolacja. Jestem pewien, że Czarny Pan i tak będzie chciał usłyszeć wyjaśnienie bezpośrednio z twoich ust. Chodźmy.

Zadrżał, gdy Lucjusz pchnąwszy go lekko do przodu, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Widząc jak otwiera drzwi i ręką wskazuje mu by szedł przodem, miał ochotę schować się gdzieś, zamiast tego jednak, powłócząc noga za nogą, powoli wyszedł na korytarz.

_Tyle razy wymykałem się śmierci, że to aż nienormalne, ale tym razem z pewnością nie mam na to najmniejszych szans. Mogę jedynie liczyć na to, że nie zechcą mnie zbyt długo torturować i zagwarantują mi szybką śmierć..._

Powoli ruszając przed siebie mimowolnie wodził wzrokiem po ścianach obwieszonych ciężkimi gobelinami, zdającymi się ożywać w padających ze złotych kandelabrów świetle. Ciekawiło go jak taki dom znalazł się w rękach kogoś pokroju Voldemort'a.

_Wygląda na jakąś rezydencję starego rodu czarodziei, ale przecież Riddle nie jest czystej krwi! Czy zabił kogoś by móc tu zamieszkać? A może to dom jednego z jego sługusów i Voldemort po prostu sobie go przywłaszczył? Zresztą to by mnie wcale nie zaskoczyło, ktoś taki jak Riddle jest zdolny do wszystkiego._

- Pospiesz się, i tak jestem już spóźniony z twojego powodu.

Spoglądając, na idącego teraz tuż obok niego Malfoy'a, rozumiał jego zdenerwowanie. Wystarczająco wiele razy oglądał w snach tortury szlam, mugoli i śmierciożerców. Tak, dobrze wiedział, że Voldemort traktuje swoje sługi niemal tak jak wrogów.

_Wszystko jest w porządku do czasu, gdy spełniają polecenia Voldemorta, ale jak któryś zrobi coś nie po jego myśli to…_

- To tutaj.

Momentalnie odsuwając rozmyślania na bok, zadrżał nerwowo przełykając ślinę, gdy Lucjusz zatrzymał się przed dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami.

_Wyglądają zupełnie jak te od Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie, tylko… są dużo mniejsze… jakby ktoś starał się odtworzyć te z zamku._

- Chodź.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się z cichym zgrzytem, mimowolnie cofnął się o kilka kroków, czując jak ze zdenerwowania całe jego ciao ogarnia chłód. Stawał już przed Voldemortem wiele razy, ale nigdy nie bał się tak jak w tej chwili.

_Po raz pierwszy jestem całkowicie bezbronny. Nie tylko nie mam różdżki, ale i nikogo kto by stanął po mojej stronie._

_Jestem pewien, że zastanę tam całą przeklętą bandę śmierciożerców. Z pewnością wystarczy że wykonam, jeden nieodpowiedni ruch i padnę martwy, zanim zdołam się chociażby odezwać… Zresztą, o czym ja w ogóle myślę, oni zapewne i tak mnie zabiją i nie będą miały dla nich znaczenia, jakiekolwiek moje tłumaczenia... Przecież Malfoy dopiero co wspomniał, że się tutaj włamałem! Zapewne jestem do odstrzału w trybie natychmiastowym! Tylko..._

_Ja wcale nie chcę umierać._

Pchnięty niespodziewanie do przodu, zachwiał się, ale nic nie mówiąc, ruszył wreszcie przed siebie. Przechodząc przez próg pomieszczenia, musiał zmrużyć oczy, gdy uderzyło w niego jaskrawe światło padające z umieszczonych pod sufitem kul. Kierując na nie załzawiony wzrok, zaciekawiony przyglądał się jak zmieniają barwę z żółtawej w śnieżnobiałą, a potem znów wracają do poprzedniego koloru.

_Nigdy nie widziałem takiego oświetlenia… W Hogwarcie zawsze były świece, ale to… wydaje się dużo lepsze…_

- Czy to on?

Odrywając wzrok od migoczącego sufitu, Harry spojrzał w stronę osoby, która się odezwała i omal nie usiadł.

_To jest Voldemort? Ale w jaki sposób… jak to w ogóle możliwe! Przecież on wygląda prawie tak samo, jak to wspomnienie z dziennika, które widziałem kiedyś w komnacie tajemnic! Na pewno jest kilka lat starszy, jednak…w niczym nie przypomina tego potwora którego spotkałem na tym paskudnym cmentarzu w czasie trzeciego zadania turnieju… tylko jego oczy są nadal takie jak wtedy… z jednej strony zimne, ale zarazem ogniście czerwone…_

- Tak Panie, to jest właśnie ten chłopiec którego znalazłem wczorajszego wieczoru we wschodniej części ogrodu.

_Wczorajszego wieczoru? Czyli przespałem całą noc? Dziwne, że mi w ogóle na to pozwolili._

- Czy się wytłumaczył, Lucjuszu?

- Nie Panie, ale z jego zachowania wywnioskowałem, że on nie wie, w jaki sposób przełamał barierę.

- Wywnioskowałeś Lucjuszu?

Przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań, po raz pierwszy nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że ktoś mówi o nim tak jakby nie słyszał rozmowy i nie mógł odpowiadać sam. Napięcie, które bez trudu mógł wyczuć w powietrzu sprawiało, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na to, żeby uwaga Voldemorta skierowała się bezpośrednio na niego.

_Im później to nastąpi tym lepiej, zresztą ja nadal nie mam pojęcia co mam mu właściwie powiedzieć? Osobie takiej jak on się nie kłamie, ale jak wyznam całą prawdę to w odpowiedzi mogę dostać jedynie avadę!_

_Ja naprawdę nie chcę jeszcze umierać._

- Tak panie, ja…

- Nie sądzisz, że jakimkolwiek przypadku wdarcia na teren tak strzeżonej posiadłości, od wyciągania wniosków nie powinien być jeden z moich śmierciożerców, lecz ja? Czyż nie mam racji, Lucjuszu?

Jad był dla Harry'ego tak wyraźnie wyczuwalny w słowach Riddle'a, że nim właściwie zastanowił się nad tym co robi, zacisnął powieki. Intuicja tym razem go nie zawiodła i ledwie kilka sekund później, panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę przerwało zaklęcie.

- Crucio.

Gdy krzyk Malfoy'a rozniósł się po sali, echem odbijając od ścian, poczuł się porażony intensywnością dźwięku. Musiał osłonić rękoma uszy, by przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu zmniejszyć spowodowany przez niego ból.

_Co się dzieje? Dlaczego to jest tak głośne? Niech on wreszcie przestanie! Niech to się skończy!_

_To boli..._

Na ślepo cofając się do tyłu, potknął się o coś i upadł. Mocniej ukrywając twarz w rękach, pragnął jedynie zniknąć z tego miejsca. Jeszcze nigdy żaden wrzask nie przeszywał jego uszu, tak jak ten. Nie był w stanie pozbierać myśli, chciał tylko by to się skończyło.

Kiedy wreszcie po blisko minucie zapadła cisza, wciąż siedział na podłodze, bezskutecznie usiłując zapanować nad urywanym oddechem. W dalszym ciągu dźwięczało mu w uszach i nie zorientował się, że ktoś przed nim stoi do momentu, gdy został schwycony pod ramię i pociągnięty do góry.

Stając chwiejnie na nogach, wytarł rękawem mokrą od łez twarz i przeniósł wzrok na wciąż trzymającą go osobę. Gdy jego oczy spotkały się z czarnymi tęczówkami nieznanego mu mężczyzny, szarpnął się, chcąc wyswobodzić z uścisku, jednak ten jedynie mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego ręce.

- Spokojnie koteczku, nie wyrywaj się.

Harry wzdrygnął się na określenie „koteczek", lecz nim ponownie spróbował się wyrwać, usłyszał:

- Przyprowadź go tu Waldenie.

Zmuszony do ruszenia wzdłuż stojącego pośrodku pomieszczenia stołu, czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zasiadających przy nim śmierciożerców, sam zresztą tak naprawdę dopiero w tym momencie zaczął im się przyglądać. Wcześniej nie dostrzegał nikogo poza Voldemortem.

_Jak właściwie mogłem o nich zapomnieć? Przez moment miałem wrażenie, że nie ma tu nikogo oprócz Malfoy'a i Voldemorta, a przecież jest tu chyba z dwadzieścia osób! Jak przez tyle czasu mogłem nawet na nich nie spojrzeć?_

Obserwując twarze mijanych osób, nie zdziwił się dostrzegając pomiędzy nimi Narcyzę Malfoy, Belatrix Lestrange. Podobnie Avery czy Dołohow również nie byli dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem, ale... poza nimi widział wiele całokowicie obcych twarzy.

_Czy to ktoś nowy? Dopiero przyłączyli się do Voldemorta? Ale gdyby tak było, jestem pewien, że nie siedzieliby z nim przy kolacji! Przecież wielu znanych mi osób nie ma tutaj… brakuje Crabe'a, Goyle'a, Glizdogona…_

_Kim więc oni są?_

- Witam w moich skromnych progach chłopcze. Liczę, że masz mi dużo do opowiedzenia. Waldenie wracaj na swoje miejsce.

Uwolniony z uścisku w napięciu patrzył jak mężczyzna odchodzi zajmując jedno z dwóch wolnych miejsc, a potem, biorąc uspokajający oddech, odwrócił się do Voldemorta i zamarł, wpatrzony wprost w jego czerwone oczy.

**x x x x**

Niestety link nie chce wejść. Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany wyglądem koteczka, niech wpisze w google - **chomikuj Aislinka**, na głównej stronie dodałam obrazek.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 6**


	8. Rozdział Siódmy

**Rozdział 7 - Wybór między dwoma przeciwnościami?**

_Wolność to nie odrzucenie_

_kompromisów, lecz świadomy_

_wybór i zgoda na wszystkie _

_konsekwencje tego wyboru._

_Paulo Coelho_

Nerwowo wbijając sobie paznokcie w rękę, nawet nie drgnął, gdy Voldemort wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i powoli przesunął ją po jego policzku. Bał się tego, że jeżeli go odepchnie to będzie torturowany tak jak Malfoy, albo od razu zostanie zabity.

_Nie zamierzam go prowokować..._

_Za nic._

- Wydajesz się niezwykle kruchy, jednak w jakiś sposób przełamałeś bariery, które osobiście postawiłem wokół tego domu. Możesz mi wyjaśnić jak to zrobiłeś? A także, dlaczego odważyłeś się tu włamać?

Chociaż coś wewnątrz niego krzyczało, że ma się odezwać, Harry zupełnie nie mógł się zmusić do wydobycia z siebie nawet jednego słowa, więc tylko stał wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od szkarłatnych oczu osoby będącej najgorszym postrachem całego magicznego świata.

- Sądzę, że milczenie nie jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem mój drogi… Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, kim jestem i co mogę z tobą zrobić, jeśli będziesz stawiał opór? Zapytam cię po raz ostatni, w jaki sposób się tu przedostałeś? Kto ci pomógł?

Odwracając wreszcie głowę, z ulgą poczuł, że znów odzyskuje panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, jednak gdy był tak blisko, wzrok Voldemorta w jakiś sposób go paraliżował.

_Nigdy wcześniej nic takiego się nie działo, ale też… nigdy nie spoglądałem na niego z tak bliska…_

- Nie wiem jak się tutaj przedostałem i nikt mi w tym nie pomagał. – wyszeptał wreszcie ledwie dosłyszalnie, wiedząc, że milczenie w istocie do niczego dobrego go teraz nie doprowadzi. - _Jeżeli wyprowadzę Voldemorta z równowagi, to jedyna rzecz na jaką będę mógł liczyć, będzie serią okrutnych tortur._

_Nie mam na to ochoty._

Biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów, spróbował się trochę uspokoić, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Voldemorta, jednak tym razem unikał już bezpośredniego patrzenia w jego oczy.

- Nie wiesz? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie toleruję kłamstwa, więc radzę ci dwa razy zastanowić się, nim spróbujesz mnie oszukać.

- Nie kłamię! – krzyknął w jednej chwili tracąc resztki opanowania nad i tak rozszarpanymi nerwami.

Wszystkie jego obawy nagle się gdzieś ulotniły. Już nie interesowało go to gdzie jest, ani do kogo mówi. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś oskarżał go o kłamstwo, nawet Voldemort. Nienawidził być niesłusznie osądzany… gdy tak się działo, zawsze przed oczami stawał mu wuj Vernon i jego oskarżenia. Nie zamierzał tego znosić.

_Nigdy więcej._

- Jakbym kłamał to czy dałbym się złapać ot tak?! Przecież mówicie, że znaleźliście mnie w ogrodzie! Jakbym coś stąd chciał to nie dałbym się dorwać w tak prosty sposób! Wtedy z pewnością bym… – urwał, aby zaczerpnąć tchu, nim jednak zdołał odezwać się ponownie, Riddle mu przerwał:

- Do mnie się, nie krzyczy, ale podziwiam twoją odwagę – jęknął gdy Voldemort schwycił go za rękę, wykręcając ją tak, że musiał przysunąć się do niego, by ten mu jej nie złamał. – Skoro twierdzisz, że nie kłamiesz powiedz mi, co właściwie wiesz o tym gdzie jesteś i jak się tu znalazłeś?

_Co wiem?_ – opanowując nerwy, zamyślił się na moment, po czym skupiając się na własnych wspomnieniach, wyszeptał:

- Zdenerwowałem się i po raz pierwszy w życiu teleportowałem... trafiłem na jakieś pustkowie. Nie wiem co to było za miejsce. Wiem tylko, że było tam pełno kamieni i piachu, a zesząd otaczała mnie ciemność. Gdy próbowałem się wydostać stamtąd, nagle

coś mnie zatrzymało, jakbym wpadł w jakieś pole. Zaczęło mi brakować tchu, a każdy skrawek ciała wypełnił ból.. a potem... Obudziłem się w tym domu.

Wiedział, że jego opowiadanie jest niespójne, szczerze mówiąc jakby ktoś mu to powiedział, to sam by z niego nic nie zrozumiał, ale… naprawdę nie mógł przypomnieć sobie żadnych szczegółów.

_Sadzę, że to na co wpadłem to ta bariera o której wciąż mówią, ale nie wiem gdzie wylądowałem po tym jak mnie puściła…_

- Interesujące.

Zmuszony do ponownego złączenia wzroku ze spojrzeniem Voldemorta, spiął się. Ich twarze dzieliło teraz jedynie kilka centymetrów i miał wrażenie, że można utonąć w jego oczach niczym w pętającym ciało mroku.

Sekundy mijały. Choć nie wiedział czy nie jest to jedynie przywidzeniem, miał wrażenie, że na moment na twarzy Riddle'a pojawiło się zdziwienie, nim jednak mógł się nad tym zastanowić, ten puścił go, mówiąc:

- W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych ludzi, ja potrafię wyczuć kłamstwo. W twoim oczach nie dostrzegam go.

- Przecież mówiłem, że nie kłamię… – zaczął ponownie, ale Riddle uciszył go kładąc mu palec na ustach.

- Szsz, wierzę ci, jednak zastanawia mnie dlaczego bariera wpuściła cię do posiadłości, mimo że powinieneś zostać wypchnięty poza obręb pola zabezpieczającego. Niestety skoro ty sam tego nie wiesz, możliwe, że nie dowiemy się tego nigdy. Cóż, odpowiedz mi w takim razie na jeszcze jedno pytanie… Jak się nazywasz?

_Jedno pytanie? _– Mimowolnie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy to nie oznacza, że zaraz będzie po nim, wyszeptał:

- Nie mam imienia.

_Jeszcze niedawno sądziłem, że je mam, ale moje stare imię należy w rzeczywistości do kogoś innego… _

- Każdy jakieś ma.

Tym razem zrezygnował z odpowiedzi, pewien, że akurat tego dlaczego imienia nie posiada, lepiej nie wyjaśniać.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli tylko zechcę to bez problemu będę mógł odczytać tę informację z twoich myśli? Zresztą jak chcesz to się nie przedstawiaj, nie jest mi to potrzebne. Teraz, czy ty dzieciaku chcesz o coś zapytać?

- Zdecydowałeś już czy mnie wypuścisz czy zabijesz?

Wiedział, że jego pytanie jest mało stosowne lub jak ktoś woli, po prostu bezczelne i może za nie zarobić wspaniałego Cruciatusa, ale miał już dość niepewności i wolał wreszcie mieć świadomość tego, na czym tak właściwie obecnie stoi.

- Nie zabiję cię. Może i wdarłeś się tu bez zaproszenia, jednak twoja magia przełamała barierę. Oznacza to, że jesteś bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, mój drogi. Masz w sobie olbrzymie pokłady magii. Szkoda by było pozbawiać życia kogoś z takim talentem. Jednak z drugiej strony twoja moc sprawia, że nie mam ochoty pozostawiać cię bez nadzoru, także zostaniesz tutaj. W końcu nie chcemy byś znalazł się po przeciwnej stronie barykady, nieprawdaż?

Odpowiedź, jakiej udzielił mu Riddle była ostatnią rzeczą, której by się spodziewał. Może i ulżyło mu, że ten go nie ukatrupi, ale…

_Jak niby mam zostać tutaj? Z Voldemortem?! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że obecnie nie mam za bardzo dokąd pójść, ale na coś takiego też się nie pisałem! Przecież, jeśli dowie się, kim byłem to mnie zabije! I zapewne będzie to długa i bolesna śmierć! Nawet jeśli nie jestem już cholernym Złotym Chłopcem, to tyle razy pokrzyżowałem mu plany, że z pewnością będę dla niego do odstrzału!_

- Lucjuszu zabierz go do czarnej sypialni. Nie powinien brać udziału w zebraniu. Spokojnie może zjeść tam kolację.

- Oczywiście mój Panie.

- Idź.

Gdy Voldemort wskazał mu drzwi, bez oporów szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali, ani razu nie oglądając się przy tym za siebie.

**x x x x**

Tym razem idąc przez korytarze, dużo uważniej rozglądał się wokół starając zapamiętać każdy mijany zakręt czy schody. Napięcie, które paraliżowało go od momentu, gdy obudził się w tamtym pokoju, wreszcie odeszło, sprawiając, że był w końcu w stanie pozbierać myśli.

_Żyję. _

_Byłem pewien, że Voldemort zabije mnie w ciągu kilku minut, a on uznał, że mogę być przydatny! Zastanawia mnie tylko co miał na myśli mówiąc, że muszę być potężnym czarodziejem…_

_Czy naprawdę ja sam się tu włamałem?_

_Ale jeśli byłbym tak silny to dlaczego nie mogę się stąd wydostać? Czemu nie mogę zamknąć oczu i przenieść się w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce?! Jak w ogóle chcąc uciec Dumbledore'owi mogłem sam władować się w łapska Voldemorta?_

_Wiem, że jedno z mógolskich przysłów mówi iż najciemniej jest pod latarnią, ale… tym razem to chyba jednak lekka przesada! Przecież wystarczy jeden nieodpowiedni ruch i wyląduję na tamtym świecie!_

_Cholera, czy moje życie mogłoby być bardziej pokręcone?_

- To tutaj.

Gdy Malfoy zatrzymał się przed jednymi z wielu praktycznie identycznych drzwi, podszedł do nich i pchnął je lekko, wciąż właściwie myślami będąc daleko od tego miejsca.

- Niedługo ktoś przyniesie ci kolację. – ledwie rejestrując, że Lucjusz coś do niego mówi, wszedł w głąb pokoju i po raz kolejny tego dnia stanął jak wryty.

- To nie jest pokój, w którym się obudziłem.

- To prawda. Wcześniej byłeś w jednym z pokoi gościnnych, to natomiast jest sypialnia Czarnego Pana.

Gdy za jego plecami trzasnęły drzwi i rozległ się szczęk zamka, przełknął nerwowo ślinę mając w głowie tylko jedno zdanie:

_Ile jeszcze?_

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 7**


	9. Rozdział Ósmy

**Rozdział 8 - Czy to kara?**

_Ważne jest by nigdy nie przestać _

_pytać. Ciekawość nie istnieje _

_bez przyczyny. Wystarczy więc, _

_jeśli spróbujemy zrozumieć _

_choć trochę tej tajemnicy _

_każdego dnia. Nigdy nie trać_

_świętej ciekawości. Kto nie_

_potrafi pytać nie potrafi żyć._

_Albert Einstein_

Czas się dla niego zatrzymał. Stał niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, nie będąc świadomym tego czy mijają sekundy, czy też godziny. Wszystko wokół niego wirowało i miał wrażenie, że w jakiś tajemniczy sposób znalazł się nagle w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Chciał aby tak było. Marzył o tym, żeby to wszystko okazało się jedynie paskudnym mirażem, projekcją jego wyobraźni która zaraz zniknie.

_Sypialnia Voldemorta? To jakiś pokręcony żart, prawda? Ktoś usiłuje zrobić mi durny kawał! Na pewno! Przecież… to nie może się dziać. To niemożliwe, że zostałem zamknięty w… cholera jasna! Ja chcę się stąd wydostać! Proszę, niech ktoś przyjdzie i zawoła „Mamy cię" jak to było w jednym z głupich programów, które ostatnio oglądał Dudley!_

_Dlaczego w takiej wielkiej posiadłości, gdzie pokoi z pewnością jest tyle, że można się zgubić, zostałem przyprowadzony akurat tutaj? Czy Voldemort coś jeszcze planuje? Chyba nie ma zamiaru mnie... to chore!_ - osłonił usta ręką, czując jak na samą myśl robi mu się niedobrze.

- Czy nie dość już? Czy po tym, co się dzisiaj stało nie mam prawa do kilku godzin wytchnienia? Sto razy bardziej wolałbym siedzieć teraz w jakimś obskurnym lochu niż…

- Nie sądzę.

Podskoczył. Był tak zaabsorbowany tym gdzie jest, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś wszedł. – _Kto to? Voldemort?_ – pomyślał w panice. Nie rozpoznał głosu, ale wiedział, że już kiedyś go słyszał.

Powoli odwrócił się. Gdy jego wzrok zetknął się z czarnymi tęczówkami stojącego przed nim czarodzieja, nie musiał się już więcej zastanawiać. Mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, z niechęcią wypowiadając nazwisko znienawidzonego przez lata nauczyciela:

- Snape.

- Znasz mnie?

Harry zamarł uzmysławiając sobie, co właśnie zrobił. Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru karcąc się za własną głupotę, gorączkowo zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wybrnąć z tego potknięcia nie zdradzając się przy tym, kim tak naprawdę jest. Nerwowo przygryzł wargę, gdy jak na złość w jego głowie zapanowała kompletna pustka.

_Myśl, myśl, myśl _– powtarzał sobie, ale nie przynosiło to żadnych rezultatów. Na szczęście gdy niezręczna cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, a Harry był przekonany, że zaraz zostanie zdemaskowany, profesor odezwał się po raz kolejny:

- Właściwie mało mnie to obchodzi. Kładź się.

- Słucham?

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że fatygowałem się tutaj taki kawał tylko po to by ci przynieść kolację dzieciaku?

Harry zmieszany spojrzał na trzymaną przez profesora tacę, nim jednak miał okazję coś odpowiedzieć, ten znów go ubiegł:

- Do twojej wiadomości, dostałem polecenie sprawdzenia czy się nie uszkodziłeś przechodząc przez pole zabezpieczające i nie zamierzam zlekceważyć tego polecenia.

- Ale…

- Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mam całego wieczoru na niańczenie ciebie? Jeśli tak, to czy z łaski swojej mógłbyś się troszkę pospieszyć?

Gdy nagle dotarło do niego, co Snape ma na myśli przez „polecenie", zapytał:

- Co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Rzucę tylko na ciebie kilka zaklęć diagnozujących. Potrwa to najwyżej kilka minut, ale musisz się położyć. Jeżeli będziesz stał, nie zadziałają prawidłowo.

Choć ton głosu Snape'a przestał być tak irytujący jak jeszcze kilka sekund temu, wciąż nie miał za grosz zaufania do kogoś, kto przez ostatnie lata traktował go gorzej niż śmiecia. Mimo wszystko jednak woląc nie robić innym kłopotów, nawet osobie pokroju Hogwardzkiego Mistrza Eliksirów, powoli odwrócił się w stronę stojącego pod jedną ze ścian łóżka. Niepewnie podchodząc do niego przejechał ręką po czarnej, dziwnie błyszczącej się narzucie, ciekawy tego, z jakiego wykonano ja materiału.

- Im prędzej zaczniemy, tym szybciej będzie po wszystkim.

_Po wszystkim? Łatwo powiedzieć…_ - pomyślał, ale wiedząc, że ten tym razem ma rację, westchnął zrezygnowany spełniając jego polecenie.

Kładąc się na olbrzymim łóżku, choć było niezwykle miękkie, miał ochotę poderwać się z niego natychmiast, gdy tylko z bolesną świadomością ponownie przypomniał sobie, do kogo ono właściwie należy.

- Nie ruszaj się.

Wstrzymał oddech widząc różdżkę skierowaną prosto w jego pierś, ale w jakiś sposób zdołał zdusić w sobie pragnienie ucieczki poza jej zasięg.

_Nie zabije mnie… nie zabije…Ma mnie tylko przebadać_ – powtarzał to sobie by się uspokoić i odpędzić w ten sposób obraz dyrektora wciąż wyłaniający się ze wspomnień. _- Tylko sprawdzi mój stan zdrowia Nie zrobi mi krzywdy... nie ma powodu. Nie wie nawet kim jestem_ - Kiedy profesor wyszeptał nieznane mu zaklęcie a jego ciało owiał chłód, zdołał opanować się na tyle, aby zapytać:

- Co to za czar?

- Sprawdza, czy kości nie zostały uszkodzone. Gdy skończy, w ten sam sposób przebadam twoje nerwy.

Przytaknął na znak, że rozumie, chociaż miał do czynienia z tego typu zaklęciami po raz pierwszy.

_Nie pamiętam, żeby w Hogwarcie, w ten sposób, kiedykolwiek badała mnie pani Pomfrey. Dlaczego on stosuje inne metody? A może po prostu robi tak przez brak dostępu do środków takich jak są w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? W końcu nic takiego nie znajdzie w sypialni przeklętego Voldemorta..._

- Wygląda na to, że kości masz nienaruszone. Jeżeli z nerwami będzie podobnie, za dwie minuty będzie po wszystkim.

Przywrócony do rzeczywistości, przytaknął mu, zaraz też zacisnął powieki, gdy tuż po tym jak ciszę przerwało zaklęcie, jego ciało wypełniło intensywne, mrowiące uczucie. Z początku powodowało jedynie łaskotanie, jednak niespodziewanie każdą cząstkę jego ciała przeszyło ukłucie, jakby ktoś starał się powbijać w niego igły.

Krzyknął.

Czując spływające po policzkach łzy, starał się odsunąć z zasięgu zaklęcia, jednak mocny uścisk na ramieniu unieruchomił go uniemożliwiając to.

- Nie uciekaj.

Przygryzając sobie wargę by już więcej nie krzyczeć, wił się pragnąc tylko jednego, by to paskudne uczucie się skończyło.

_Już nie mogę… proszę… przestań…_

Marzył jedynie zemdleć, niestety nawet coraz intensywniejszy ból nie chciał mu tego ułatwić. Nie wiedział ile to trwało. Kiedy wreszcie uścisk na jego ręce znikł i zaklęcie ustało, mógł tylko zwinąć się w kłębek, bezskutecznie próbując odzyskać oddech.

- Pij.

Jego warg dotknęło zimne szkło, lecz nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co za eliksir to jest. Powoli przełykając gorzką substancję miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie pogorszy jego obecnego stanu.

- W porządku?

Kiedy lodowata substancja rozlała się po jego ciele, odetchnął otwierając oczy i siadając na łóżku. Ból, który dotąd całkowicie go unieruchamiał, teraz zdawał się jedynie odległym wspomnieniem.

- Yhm, co to do cholery był za czar?! Czemu to tak bolało!

- Język smarkaczu.

- Przepraszam - wtrącił pospiesznie, przenosząc wzrok na czarne oczy profesora, w niemym oczekiwaniu. Może i dotąd niewiele interesowały go tego typu zaklęcia, to jednak jak dla niego znacznie bardziej przypominało czar torturujący niż leczniczy, wolał więc wiedzieć, na czym dokładnie polega:

- Zaklęcia, które na tobie zastosowałem są najszybszym sposobem sprawdzenia stanu zdrowia, jednak zazwyczaj się ich nie stosuje, właśnie ze względu na to, że powodują ból. Przy pierwszym czarze nic nie odczułeś, ponieważ wszystkie twoje kości są całe, gdyby tak nie było, skutek obu byłby podobny.

_Podobny? Jakby kości nie były całe? _

- Czy to oznacza, że…?

- Tak, zaklęcie wykryło uszkodzenie w nerwach, to dlatego zareagowałeś na czar w taki sposób.

_Uszkodzenie? _

- Ale ja nie czuję, żeby coś mi dolegało…

- To nie ma znaczenia. W tej chwili wszystko może ci się wydawać w porządku, jednak nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że nie przeszedłeś przez barierę bez szwanku.

_Nie przeszedłem…?_

- To co mi jest?

- Masz uszkodzoną lewą rękę od nadgarstka po ramię, teraz tego nie odczuwasz, radzę ci jednak nie próbować podnosić nią nic cięższego.

- Nie podnosić? – powtórzył mimowolnie. Spoglądając na rękę poruszył nią ostrożnie, jednak w dalszym ciągu wydawało mu się, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno być.

- Jeżeli będziesz zażywał odpowiednie eliksiry i dasz ręce odpocząć, w ciągu kilku tygodni powinna wrócić do normy. Uprzedzam jednak, że wystarczy lekkie przeciążenie, a możesz doprowadzić się do nieodwracalnego kalectwa.

Przytaknął i otworzył usta zamierzając jeszcze o coś zapytać, zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się aż nazbyt dobrze mu znana osoba.

- Skończyłeś Severusie?

- Tak mój Panie.

Spoglądając na kłaniającego się w pas Snape'a, nie mógł się pozbyć mętliku we własnych myślach:

_Dlaczego Voldemort już tu jest? Ile czasu właściwie minęło? Chyba miało być jakieś zebranie? Nie sądzę, by skończyło się tak szybko, więc co on tu robi? Przecież śmierciożercy nic bez niego nie zdziałają?! A może…_

_Nic już z tego nie pojmuję._

- W jakim jest stanie?

Przysłuchując się jednym uchem temu jak Snape powtarza Voldemortowi to samo co dopiero powiedział jemu, odwrócił od nich wzrok, tak naprawdę dopiero teraz rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że Voldemort mieszka w takim miejscu – wyszeptał sam do siebie, spoglądając przy tym na srebrzysto-czarne tapety, których zawiłe wzory zdawały się migotać w świetle padającym z umieszczonych pod sufitem kul, niemal identycznych jak te w sali, w której odbywała się kolacja.

_Czy wszędzie używa tego typu oświetlenia?_

Przenosząc wzrok na ciemne meble i szklany stolik ustawiony pod wysokim oknem, nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że osoba, która urządzała ten pokój, ma gust.

_Sam bym takim nie wzgardził…_ - uśmiechnął się do siebie widząc wesoło buzujący w kominku ogień. – _Tak. Mógłbym tutaj zamieszkać. Jakby tylko to nie był dom Voldemorta._

- Rozumiem Severusie, możesz już iść.

Przywrócony gwałtownie do rzeczywistości, zadrżał, gdy za szkolnym Mistrzem Eliksirów z delikatnym zgrzytem zamknęły się drzwi. Zemdliło go gdy uświadomił sobie, że właśnie został sam na sam z ostatnią osobą, z którą miał ochotę rozmawiać.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 8**


	10. Rozdział Dziewiąty

**Guest - to opowiadanie z pewnością nie będzie HP/LV co zresztą widać po głównym opisie tekstu ;)**

**Mahakao - ja sama nie przepadam za idęą dziwnych kolorów włosów, w tym tekście jednakże jest mi to potrzebne.**

**Rozdział 9 - Co widzisz w moich oczach?**

_Istota wspomnień polega_

_na tym, że nic nie przemija._

_Elias Canetti_

**x x x x**

Gdy kroki szkolnego Mistrza Eliksirów ucichły w oddali, Harry jak nigdy dotąd, zaczął żałować, że ten ot tak sobie poszedł. Może i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z nim, jednak pozostanie sam na sam z kimś pokroju Voldemorta bez wątpienia stanowiło znacznie gorsze rozwiązanie.

_Nie chcę tu być! Nie chcę! To wszystko jest chore! Czemu nie mogę wreszcie obudzić się z tego przeklętego koszmaru?_

_Nie chcę…_

_Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Przeraża mnie to, że jestem kompletnie bezbronny. Voldemort może zrobić ze mną to, co tylko sobie ubzdura, a ja… jedynie mogę czekać, błagając by mnie jednak nie zabijał._

_Za jakie grzechy zostałem na to skazany? Co zrobiłem nie tak?_

- Nie rób takiej wystraszonej miny jakbym miał cię zaraz zgwałcić. Nie interesują mnie smarkacze.

Zaczerwieniony utkwił wzrok w pościeli, zupełnie jakby nagle dostrzegł na niej coś interesującego. Był tak zażenowany, że nawet nie bardzo dotarł do niego sens słów Voldemorta, gdyby było inaczej, z pewnością zadałby nieco inne pytanie od tego, które po kilku sekundach padło z jego ust:

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Pomijając fakt, że potrzeba by ci kilku solidnych lekcji dobrego wychowania? Oraz, że za to, co odstawiłeś w czasie kolacji powinienem cię zabić? Cóż, zaintrygowałeś mnie. Pokazałeś, że jesteś potężnym czarodziejem a takich szkoda tracić. Zamierzam wziąć cię pod swoją opiekę, ale wpierw muszę uzyskać jeszcze kilka informacji.

_Opiekę? On chyba żartuje! I co informacje niby chce? Czy ma na myśli to, że nie podałem mu swojego imienia? Zamierza mnie zmusić do ujawnienia go? Ale jak niby mam mu to powiedzieć?! On mnie zabije! Jak tylko odkryje, że dotąd znał mnie jako Harry'ego Potter'a nic innego nie będzie już miało znaczenia! Nie będzie chciał mnie w swoich szeregach, lecz raczej zrobi sobie ze mnie obiekt do tortur!_

_Z pewnością nie będę już dłużej dla niego kimś potrzebnym, gdy uświadomi sobie, że przez ostatnie lata to ja uprzykrzałem jego życie…_

- Jedź.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia patrzył jak wylewitowana w powietrze taca, gładko ląduje przed nim na łóżku.

_Zjeść?_

_I paść od razu?!_

- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie ma w tym jakiejś paskudnej trucizny, albo kilku kropel eliksiru prawdy?

- Nie ma dzieciaku. Jak już wspominałem nie zamierzam cię zabić, co zaś tyczy się Veritaserum, to wlanie go do twojego posiłku nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu. Nikt cię nie uczył, że eliksiry prawdy nie działają prawidłowo na żadne istoty magiczne? Czyżbyś był kotołakiem od niedawna?

- Ja… - zaczął i zaciął się nie mając pojęcia jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, w końcu jednak wzruszył ramionami, uznając, że wyjawienie tego, nie powinno przysporzyć mu dodatkowych problemów. A co więcej, może nawet pomoże mu w uniknięciu pewnych pytań:

– Wczoraj.

- Słucham?

Powoli podnosząc głowę, tak by spojrzeć w twarz Voldemorta, odetchnął i nieco głośniej powtórzył:

- Przemieniłem się wczoraj wieczorem.

- Skoro tak, podejrzewam, że w dalszym ciągu nie mas Opiekuna? To by oznaczało, że jedną sprawę mamy z głowy.

Przytaknął zgadzając się z tym i nawet nie starając się myśleć, co oznacza „z głowy" oraz, co Voldemort określa jako „pozostałe sprawy".

- W takim razie dokończ kolację. Jak to zrobisz, porozmawiamy.

Ponownie spoglądając na postawiony przed sobą talerz z kanapkami, nie był ani odrobinę bardziej przekonany, że wsadzenie którejkolwiek do ust jest bezpieczne, mimo wszystko jednak, uporczywe burczenie w brzuchu, sprawiło, że przełamał się.

Odgryzając najpierw jeden, potem kolejny kęs, kątem oka patrzył jak Voldemort przysuwa sobie krzesło i siada po przeciwnej stronie łóżka. Choć w tym momencie w ręku jego nie było różyczki, wiedział, że ten ma ją gdzieś w pogotowiu.

_Wolałbym, aby był rozbrojony… przynajmniej nie mógłby strzelić we mnie swoim ulubionym Cruciatusem, lub czymś jeszcze gorszym… ale… ktoś taki jak on nigdy nie chodzi bez broni. _

_Jestem tego pewny._

Sięgając po następny, smakowicie wyglądający kawałek chleba, przybliżył go do ust, ale zaraz potem odłożył. Nigdy nie lubił być obserwowany, a spojrzenie Voldemorta sprawiało, że jedzenie zaczynało stawać mu w gardle.

_Jak przy czymś takim mam być niby spokojny?_

- Zjadłem ju… – zaczął wiedząc, że już nic nie przełknie i urwał, gdy Voldemort w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy nim, schwycił go za nadgarstki i przewrócił na pościel.

- Puszczaj! – szarpnął się, czując jak zaczyna ogarniać go panika. Bał się. Jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej Voldemort mówił, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy, a teraz…

_Zostaw mnie… zostaw…_ - chciał poprosić, ale słowa zaczęły więznąc mu w gardle. Ogarniający go lęk, paraliżował go.

- Nie bój się mały. Nic ci się nie stanie, tylko sprawdzę, kim właściwie jesteś. Zresztą powinieneś się cieszyć, że przez twoje oczy, nie zrobiłem tego przy innych.

_Sprawdzi? Czy on chce…_

_Już po mnie… _- zdołał jeszcze pomyśleć, nim ręka Voldemorta schwyciła go za brodę, zmuszając do tego by utkwił wzrok w jego tęczówkach.

- Nie ruszaj się. To potrwa tylko chwilę.

Krzyknął, gdy jego skronie wypełnił ból, a wraz z nim poczuł obcą obecność we własnej świadomości. Starał się przed tym bronić, Voldemort był jednak znacznie bardziej doświadczony. Przez pewien czas, udawało mu się skupić na jego sylwetce, stawiając barierę wokół własnego umysłu, nim jednak minęła minuta, Voldemort przebił ją. Zalewająca go fala kształtów i barw, rozmyła pokój przed jego oczami.

…_**złaź na dół! Ale już! Słyszał groźny głos wuja, raz za razem przerywany kolejnym rechotem. Widział zwijającego się ze śmiechu Dudleya i chichoczącą ciotkę… Kora raniąca mu palce, powodowała ból. Nocne owiewające go powietrze, przeszywało jego ciało na wskroś. Zaczynało brakować mu sił, ale wiedział, że za nic nie wolno mu zejść… Jeden z psów ciotki Marge wciąż ujadający pod drzewem upewniał go, że jeśli tylko zejdzie z drzewa, zostanie przez niego zaatakowany… wiedział też, że ani ciotka, ani wuj nie ruszą mu z pomocą… że dla nich nie ma żadnego znaczenia to, co się z nim stanie.**_

_Nigdy nie miało…_

Nagle wspomnienie zaczęło blednąć. Na kilka chwil wszystko pokryła nieprzenikniona ciemność, po czym kolory znów się wyostrzyły, ukazując inny, równie nieprzyjemny wycinek jego życia.

…_**Zimno… chłód wypełniający powietrze sprawiał, że każdy jego oddech zamieniał się w parę. Niebo jeszcze przed momentem usiane gwiazdami, teraz zdawało się czarne… Ledwie widział na oczy, jednak nawet w takim stanie dostrzegał przerażenie malujące się na twarzy leżącego tuż przy nim Syriusza… chciał mu pomóc, ale nie potrafił. Otaczający ich krąg zakapturzonych postaci zawężał się. Niewielka mgiełka mogąca jedynie być nazwana kiepska imitacją patronusa nie mogła zapewnić na długo ochrony… gdy w jego myślach rozległ się znajomy krzyk jego matki, zacisnął powieki pewien, że nie uda się im uciec i…**_

Ponownie obraz przewijający się przed jego oczami znikł, ustępując miejsca kolejnemu:

…_**Schwytanie pucharu i nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka… Dziwny obskurny cmentarz przyprawia o dreszcze… zaczyna zastanawiać się czy jest to jakimś kolejnym sprawdzianem i nagle znikąd pojawia się przed nimi Peter… ciszę przerywają dwa przyprawiające o mdłości słowa: „zabij niepotrzebnego" i stojący tuż przy nim Cedrik niczym rażony piorunem, ciężko upada na piach…**_

Ból w skroniach przybiera na sile. Wspomnienia coraz szybciej przesuwają mu się przed oczami… chce od tego uciec, ale jest jak odrętwiały… nie potrafi się obronić.

…_**Harry, wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale nalegam jednak, byś pozostał na wakacje z wujostwem. Może nie będą to twoje wymarzone wakacje, jednak musisz zrozumieć, że tylko z siostrą swojej matki jesteś naprawdę bezpieczny… jak zwykle nie potrafi odmówić i odpowiada… dobrze…**_

…_**znajomy dźwięk aportacji i spokojny głos dyrektora… drzwi cicho skrzypią, gdy je otwiera… delikatny uśmiech Dumbledore'a…wejście do izby i zatrzymanie się… znajmy, a zarazem całkowicie obcy mu nastolatek… kpiący uśmiech wykrzywiający jego twarz i ten jeden wyraz, boleśnie zwalający z nóg… „tobą"**_

…_**wziąłem cię z sierocińca chłopcze, jako zabezpieczenie życia dla prawdziwego Harry'ego Potter'a, ale teraz on musi odzyskać swoją tożsamość… powinieneś to zrozumieć, mój drogi… przewiercające go na wylot spojrzenie, tak nie podobne do tego, które zawsze mu towarzyszyło, do tego, któremu ufał…odbierające mu to co dotąd znał, zupełnie tak jakby można było go wypożyczyć niczym jakiś zwyczajny przedmiot…**_

Wspomnienia rozmyły się, a sypialnia ponownie nabrała ostrości. Gdy Voldemort uwolnił go od swego ciężaru, odsuwając się nieco, skuli się. Jego ciałem raz po raz wstrząsały dreszcze. Czuł spływające po policzkach łzy, ale nawet nie starał się ich osuszyć. Już nie miało dla niego znaczenia, czy Voldemort je zauważy…

Nie obchodziło go to.

Pragnął już tylko zniknąć. Chciał by Voldemort uderzył wreszcie w niego avadą i zakończył to wszystko. Drugi raz przeżywanie tamtych wydarzeń to było dla niego za wiele… świadomość tego, że Voldemort to wszystko widział była nawet gorsza od tego, że wie już, iż dotąd był Harrym.

Zdradzenie przez Dumbledore'a… osobę, której zawsze bezgranicznie ufał, było czymś zbyt bolesnym… zbyt strasznym i naprawdę wolałby, aby nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się tego, co ten mu uczynił…

_Nikt…_

- Spójrz na mnie dzieciaku.

Niespodziewane słowa sprawiły, że skulił się jeszcze bardziej. Nie zamierzał otwierać oczu. Nie chciał teraz na niego patrzeć. Nie potrafił. Wspomnienia tamtych zdarzeń były dla niego zbyt świeże, a przez to, co właśnie zrobił mu Voldemort czuł się teraz przed nim całkowicie odsłonięty…

_Zabij mnie… zabij mnie…_ – powtarzał niemo, przekonany o tym, że śmierć będzie lepsza niż to ogarniające go uczucie. Niż świadomość, że ktoś jeszcze wie o tym, jak został wykorzystany… że nie ma nic… że całe jego dotychczasowe życie było jedynie farsą… grą którą wymyślił sobie pewien nienormalny staruch…

_Zabij mnie… zabij…_

_Proszę…_

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 9**


	11. Rozdział Dziesiąty

**Rozdział 10 - Krok od śmierci**

_[...] kiedy dobrze zna się_

_śmierć, ma się większą_

_odpowiedzialność za_

_życie. Każda, najmniejsza _

_nawet szansa życia staje się _

_bardzo ważna._

_Hanna Krall — _

_Zdążyć przed Panem Bogiem_

x x x x

- Usiądź – kiedy z ust Voldemorta padło ponownie polecenie, nawet bez spoglądania na niego, każdy mógłby powiedzieć, że ten nie jest już opanowany. Zresztą Harry po nim i tak nie oczekiwałby niczego innego.

Niczego.

_Zabij mnie… zabij… _– powtarzał bezgłośnie, nie zamierzając się wcale ruszać. Przerażała go myśl o tym, że miałby być torturowany. Coraz bardziej pragnął jednej rzeczy, żeby Voldemort wreszcie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi i po prostu to wszystko zakończył.

_Proszę... zabij mnie szybko..._ – myśl coraz rozpaczliwiej kołacząca się wewnątrz jego świadomości sprawiała, że miał ochotę wykrzyczeć ją Voldemortowi w twarz.

Chciał umrzeć.

_Zabij… Dlaczego zwlekasz? Czy musisz to wciąż przeciągać? Zamierzasz mnie wrzucić do lochu i torturować? Czyż Dumbledore już wystarczająco, nie ugościł mnie swoją cholerną "troskliwością"? Ty także zamierzasz się mną bawić? Tak ciężko ci się nade mną ulitować? W końcu to przecież nie jest takie trudne! Avada Kedavra, to tylko dwa słowa. Nie każ mi dłużej czekać. Zrób to Voldemort. Proszę, zrób to, a ja wtedy… po raz pierwszy naprawdę będę ci za coś wdzięczny._

Harry, schwycony niespodziewanie za ramię i podciągnięty do góry, jęknął, gdy po zrzuceniu z łóżka, jego kolana uderzyły w twardą posadzkę. Opadając na nią niczym marionetka, czekał, w milczeniu przeliczając upływające sekundy.

_Tak… proszę bardzo, wściekaj się… wściekaj się ile chcesz tylko rusz się… rusz się i mnie wykończ._

Gdy po nieznośnie długim czasie Voldemort niespiesznie się przysunął, pochylając nad nim, zamarł w napięciu oczekując jego kolejnego ruchu, coraz bardziej przy tym przekonany, że wbrew temu, co pragnie, Voldemort nie będzie dla niego miłosierny. Że ktoś jego pokroju za nic nie odmówi sobie wpierw odrobiny zabawy.

_On nie zrezygnuje z tego… zresztą… dlaczego niby miałby od tak mnie zabić? Bez znęcania się? Obojętnie jakby na to patrzeć, on… on jest dokładnie taki sam jak Dumbledore. Niczym się nie różnią… Zarówno dla niego jak i dla dyrektora, najważniejsze są jedynie ich osobiste interesy… nic więcej._

_Nic…_

- Czy chciałbyś się zemścić?

To jedno zdanie było tak zaskakujące, że momentalnie otworzył oczy, pozwalając by jego wzrok spotkał się z czerwonymi tęczówkami.

- Zemścić? – Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wypowiedział myśli na głos. Dopiero spokojna odpowiedź Riddle'a mu to uzmysłowiła:

- Tak dzieciaku, po tym, co widziałem w twoich wspomnieniach, sądzę, że masz do tego pełne prawo.

Przypomnienie tego, co się stało kilka minut wcześniej, sprawiło, że ciało Harry'ego ogarnął chłód, ale to przemożne pragnienie śmierci, jeszcze chwilę temu wypełniające wszystkie jego zmysły, nagle jakby zbladło, zastąpione przez jedno, z pozoru zwyczajne słowo:

_Zemścić?_

Zbierając się do kupy i siadając na ziemi, ani na moment nie spuszczał wzroku z nieprzeniknionej twarzy stojącego przed nim Voldemorta. To, co ten właśnie mu proponował, zdawało mu się nierealne, ale zarazem w jakiś dziwny sposób, wyjątkowo nęcące.

_Zemścić się… _

_Czy coś takiego jest możliwe? Dumbledore jest ode mnie znacznie silniejszy, ale... Czy ja… czy rzeczywiście mógłbym, choć trochę uprzykrzyć życie przeklętemu dyrektorowi? Zrewanżować się za to, co musiałem znieść? Za te lata, które właśnie bez skrupułów mi odebrał?_

_Ja… chciałbym to zrobić._

Harry nie był pewien, ale podejrzewał, że wyraz jego twarzy musiał się jakoś zmienić, bowiem nagle na obliczu Riddle'a zagościł lekki uśmiech i zaraz potem ten się do niego odezwał:

- Widzę, że będziemy w stanie się dogadać.

_Dogadać?_

- Nie zabijesz mnie?

- A chcesz tego?

Kolejna odpowiedź kompletnie zbijająca z tropu, sprawiła, że zamyślił się. To prawda, że jeszcze przed momentem pragnął jedynie, aby jego życie się skończyło, teraz jednak nie był już tak pewny, czy to jest naprawdę to, czego sobie życzy.

- Ja… – zaczął i urwał –_ Czego tak naprawdę chcę? Czy to naprawdę ma jakieś znaczenie, że Voldemort zobaczył jak wyglądało dotąd moje życie? Przecież ono i tak nigdy nie było rzeczą prywatną… Czy ja rzeczywiście nie chcę już być na tym świecie? Przecież…_

_Przecież to nieprawda!_

_Ja… dotąd miałem przyjaciół…przyjaciół, którzy lubili mnie za to jaki jestem, a nie dlatego, że nazywałem się Harry Potter! Ja… wciąż nawet nie wiem, kim w rzeczywistości byli moi rodzice, ani czy mam jeszcze jakiś krewnych i chcę móc to odkryć! A także… najbardziej z tego wszystkiego, chcę zemścić się. Voldemort ma rację, to jest to, co od początku pragnąłem zrobić, więc…_

_Muszę żyć! Nie, nie tylko muszę… ja będę żyć! Nigdy, nigdy więcej nie pomyślę inaczej! Nie pozwolę by Dumbledore znów sprawił, żebym czuł się tak jak wtedy, gdy Voldemort zaglądał do moich wspomnień! Że wszystko, co ma dla mnie wartość, straci znaczenie… Że z własnej woli będę prosił kogokolwiek o śmierć._

- Nie zamierzam umierać.

Podnosząc się z podłogi, nie zwracał uwagi na wyraz satysfakcji u Riddle'a. Nie zamierzał dać się więcej mu stłamsić. Nienawidził Dumbledore'a, ale wciąż nie uważał, żeby Voldemort był od niego nawet o krztynę lepszy.

- Cieszy mnie, że nareszcie uświadomiłeś sobie to. Sądzę też, że teraz w końcu będziemy mogli normalnie porozmawiać. Usiądź więc.

Kiedy Riddle ruchem ręki pokazał mu, że ma wrócić na łóżko, bez oporu spełnił jego polecenie. W dalszym ciągu nie uważał, że przebywanie z Voldemortem w jednym pomieszczeniu jest czymś bezpiecznym, ale był przekonany, że przynajmniej na razie, nie grozi mu z jego strony żadne niebezpieczeństwo. To między innymi, dlatego zdecydował się wypowiedzieć jeszcze jedną, krażącą mu po głowie myśl.

- Nie zostanę twoim sługą.

Choć ostatnie godziny wywróciły wszystko do góry nogami, nie zamierzał już się nikomu poddawać. Ani Dumbledore'owi, ani Voldemortowi.

Nigdy.

- Dobrze dzieciaku. Doceniam, gdy ktoś ma własne zdanie. Płaszczące się przede mną osoby nie mają dla mnie żadnej wartości. Natomiast, jeśli chodzi o twoją pracę dla mnie, to jak na razie nie oczekuję niczego od ciebie. Chwilowo chcę ci po prostu zaproponować bezpieczeństwo i gwarancję, że Dumbledore nie dostanie cię w swoje łapy.

Harry analizując to, co ten mu powiedział, nie bardzo potrafił uwierzyć w tego rodzaju zapewnienia.

_Nie oczekuje niczego? Od kiedy? I co właściwie rozumie przez zagwarantowanie mi ochrony? Co niby może mi zaproponować?_

- W jaki sposób zamierzasz zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo? Zamkniesz mnie? – starał się brzmieć ironicznie, ale szczerze, mówiąc to, wcale nie był taki pewny, czy w głowie Voldemorta rzeczywiście nie kształtuje się tego typu plan.

- W przeciągu minionych lat poznałem cię na tyle, że oczywiste dla mnie jest to, że tego typu rozwiązanie nie zdałoby egzaminu. Ponadto moim celem wcale nie jest uwięzienie ciebie, wręcz przeciwnie, zamierzam zapewnić ci tyle swobody, ile to tylko możliwe. Wszak tylko wolny będziesz miał okazję wprowadzić swą zemstę w czyn.

- Zemsta… chcieć jej to jedno, a być w stanie wykonać to zupełnie inna bajka. Nie wiem, czy jestem na tyle silny, aby temu podołać.

- Spokojnie, na wszystko przyjdzie czas.

Przygryzając wargę miał ochotę uderzyć sam siebie. Znów nieświadomie wypowiedział na głos to, co miał na myśli.

_Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Voldemort będzie wiedział o mnie absolutnie wszystko! Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało mi się odzywać tak bez zastanowienia, a teraz już drugi raz powiedziałem coś, czego on nie powinien usłyszeć, i w dodatku nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy!_

_Szlag! _– zaklął, czując, że zaczyna czerwienić się z zażenowania.

Ponowny uśmiech, którym na sekundę obdarzył go Riddle, ani trochę nie poprawił mu nastroju, jednak, gdy ten znów się odezwał, skupił się na tym, starając całkowicie ignorować własne wpadki.

- Proponując ci ochronę, miałem na myśli zastosowanie jednej z magicznych tarcz. Dzięki użyciu tarczy, nie będziesz musiał obawiać się tego, że Dumbledore cię znajdzie.

_Tarcza?_

- Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim. Czym są te tarcze? – zapytał, gdy tylko Voldemort przerwał.

- Nazwa ta kryje w sobie wiele. Tarcze mają rozmaitą moc oraz zastosowanie. Mogą odbijać zaklęcia, lub uczynić przedmiot niewidzialnym. Stosuje się je do osłaniania przedmiotów, miejsc, a także, jak zamierzam zrobić to w twoim przypadku, do ludzi. Bez względu na to, jakie mają mieć zastosowanie, ich siła i skuteczność zależna jest od mocy rzucającego. Z tego powodu, gdy otacza się tarczą większy obiekt, jak to przykładowo miało miejsce w przypadku terenu Mistrzostw Świata w Quiditchu, zaklęcie rzuca więcej niż jedna osoba.

Powoli trawiąc to, co Voldemort mu powiedział, Harry dopiero po kilku minutach zebrał się w sobie na tyle, by się odezwać:

- Zamierzasz rzucić coś takiego na mnie?

- Tak, jednak o nieco innym zastosowaniu niż te, które wspomniałem.

- Innym?

- W twoich wspomnieniach widziałem, że wyglądałeś jak Potter, sądzę więc, że twój wygląd zmienił się już po tym jak uciekłeś Dumbledore'owi, mam rację?

Gdy przytaknął, Voldemort kontynuował.

- Skoro tak, nie wie on, kim obecnie jesteś. Może zdemaskować cię jedynie tak jak zrobiłem to ja. Za pomocą Legilimencji. Z tego powodu jedyną skuteczną dla ciebie tarczą, będzie taka, która zdoła osłonić twój umysł przed ingerencją z zewnątrz.

- Osłoni? Czy to znaczy, że już nikt nie będzie mógł zobaczyć tego, czego… – nawet nie potrafił dokończyć, na szczęście ten go do tego nie zmuszał.

- Jedyną osobą, która będzie mogła się przez nią przebić, będę ja, jako że to ja ją rzucę. Nikt inny nie zdoła się przez nią przedostać. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że z czasem jej działanie będzie słabło. Aby była w pełni funkcjonalna, powinno się odnawiać ją raz w miesiącu.

Przytaknął. A chociaż wcale nie powinien mu ufać, to to, co ten mu właśnie powiedział, sprawiło, że w jego sercu pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Nadziei, że naprawdę nikt więcej już nie zobaczy tego, co powinno pozostać jego tajemnicą.

- Ale tym zajmiemy się rana. Jest już późno i sądzę, że powinieneś odpocząć. Chociaż, właściwie pozostała nam jeszcze jedna sprawa do ustalenia.

- Jeszcze jedna? – zdziwiony spojrzał na niego, a ten po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, przelotnie się uśmiechnął.

- Tak. Twoje imię.

_Imię? Przecież…_

- Jak chciałbyś się nazywać?

_Jak?_

- Mam wybrać?

- Tak dzieciaku, chcę abyś wybrał sobie imię. Nie można się wiecznie zwracać do ciebie bezosobowo.

- Ja… nie wiem – wyszeptał.

Czuł się rozbity. Nie umiał wybrać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy więcej nie będzie już Harrym, ale sama perspektywa tego, że od tak ma zdecydować jak będzie brzmiało jego nowe imię, była dziwna i w pewien sposób nieco przerażająca.

_Nie chcę nowego imienia._

Wiedział, że jest żałosny, ale naprawdę nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Niby rozumiał, że imię to nie wszystko, że przyjęcie nowego nic nie przekreśla, ale… wciąż po prostu marzył o tym, aby kilka ostatnich dni nie miało miejsca. By jego życie było takie jak kiedyś.

_Nie chcę nowego…_

- Jeśli nie potrafisz się na nic zdecydować, ja zrobię to za ciebie.

W pierwszym momencie wzdrygnął się na myśl, że ten ma dokonać wyboru, ale po chwili wahania, przytaknął mu na zgodę.

_Sam i tak nigdy nie zdołam…_

- Dobrze więc. Twój wygląd sam w sobie jest wystarczająco niezwykły, także twoje imię powinno być raczej proste. Proste, ale zarazem mówiące samo za siebie. Może… nie, albo… tak, to będzie dobre imię.

Gdy Voldemort umilkł, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry zapytał:

- Jakie imię?

- Neko.

- Neko? Ale… – _Co to znaczy? Dziwacznie to brzmi… Czy to w ogóle jest imię? Czyżby on sobie ze mnie drwił!?_

- Tak. Neko to dobre imię dla ciebie.

- Ale… – zaczął ponownie, jednak Voldemort jednym ruchem ręki uciszył wszystkie jego protesty.

- Pora spać. Już późno. Spróbuj odpocząć, ja mam jeszcze coś do załatwienia.

Nim zdołał otworzyć usta, Voldemort wstał i w kilkanaście sekund później, drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym zgrzytem. Harry pozostawiony sam sobie, opadł zły na poduszki, po raz kolejny zadając sobie to samo pytanie:

_Co u licha oznaczać ma Neko?_

**x x x x**

**Sądzę, że część z was, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, wie już, o co chodzi. Jednak dla tych, co nigdy nie słyszeli tego zwrotu, drobne wyjaśnienia:**

**Słowo „neko" pochodzi z języka japońskiego. W tłumaczeniu na polski, jest to po prostu „kot".**

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 10**


	12. Rozdział Jedenasty

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i umieszczam kolejną część.**

**Rozdział 11 - Szklany mur**

_Słowa palą, więc pali się słowa. _

_Nikt o treści popiołów nie pyta. _

— _Jacek Kaczmarski_

**x x x x**

Przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji. Od wyjścia Voldemorta minęły już dobre dwie godziny, ale wciąż nie udało mu się zasnąć. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że nie chce mu się, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się wymęczony tym, co się wydarzyło. Chciał móc usnąć i przynajmniej przez kilka godzin niczym się nie przejmować, jednak czas płynął, a sen nie przychodził.

Spoglądając na niebo za oknem, usiane setkami gwiazd, zastanawiał się, co przyniosą ze sobą kolejne dni. Nie był przekonany co do tego, czy dobrze postąpił zgadzając się przyjąć ochronę ze strony Voldemorta, ale podejrzewał, że w obecnej sytuacji jest to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógłby uczynić.

_Nie mam pojęcia czy będzie naprawdę w stanie mi pomóc, ale twierdził, że jest zainteresowany moją mocą… Skoro tak, to sądzę, że zamierza mnie wykorzystać do swoich celów, a więc musi dać coś w zamian. Tylko… czy rzeczywiście akurat ja jestem na tyle istotny dla niego, żeby jego ochranianie mnie było skuteczne? I gdy nadejdzie ten dzień zapłaty, to czego zażąda ode mnie? Czy będzie domagał się, żebym kogoś zabił? Torturował? _- zadrżał, gdy jego ciało owiał chłód. Sięgając po kołdrę, na której do tej pory leżał, mocno naciągnął ją na siebie.

Przymykając oczy, odsunął ponure myśli, przywołując twarze przyjaciół. Zastanawiał się czy są teraz razem, czy też jednak osobno spędzają wakacje. Przez odcięcie od jakichkolwiek wiadomości, nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Do tej pory liczył, że skoro Dumbledore ma nad wszystkim pieczę, to na pewno zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona są całkowicie bezpieczni, ale po tym, jak ten pokazał jaki jest, nie był już o tym tak przekonany.

_Mam nadzieję, że nic im nie grozi… że Dumbledore nie zamierza się dla odmiany nimi posłużyć. Nie ma mowy, bym pozwolił mu na to. Nie obchodzi mnie, co on mówił. W końcu tą są moi przyjaciele!_

_Moi!_

_Na pewno nie dadzą się oszukać! Nie uwierzą, że tamten chłopak jest tą samą osobą którą znali! Wygląd nie wystarczy, Dumbledore!_

Uderzając ręką w pościel, wyszeptał:

- Nie dam ci sobie nic więcej odebrać. Nigdy.

_Lepiej pamiętaj o tym, Dumbledore. Pamiętaj!_ – Mając przed oczami jego uśmiechnięte oblicze, raz po raz dorabiał mu w wyobraźni czułki, to znów zmieniał kolor jego skóry na zgniłą zieleń. Miał naprawdę wiele pomysłów i coraz większą satysfakcją, napawała go perspektywa wprowadzenia ich w czyn.

_Po kolei… jedno zaklęcie po drugim… _– ziewnął, gdy wreszcie wycieńczenie dało o sobie w pełni znać. – _Wykończę cię nerwowo Dumbledore,masz na to moje słowo. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja nigdy nie składam obietnic których nie jestem w stanie dotrzymać... więc... uważaj! _– Podkulając nogi, wygodniej ułożył się na poduszce, po raz pierwszy od dawna, uspokojony. Sen, który tyle czasu nie chciał nadejść, wreszcie wziął go w swoje objęcia, urywając rozmyślania.

x x x x

Gdy się obudził, słońce stało wysoko na niebie. Siadając na łóżku, rozejrzał się odruchowo, jednak w dalszym ciągu był w pokoju sam. Przyjmując ten fakt z ulgą, przeciągnął się, przymykając przy tym oczy. Już dawno nie czuł się tak wypoczęty i wręcz rozpierał go nadmiar energii.

Zsuwając stopy na ziemię, wstał, wodząc wzrokiem po przestronnym pokoju. Zeszłego wieczoru nie miał zbytnio czasu rozejrzeć się po wnętrzu, teraz jednak zamierzał wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję.

_W końcu taka szansa może się nie powtórzyć!_

Podchodząc do okna, powoli rozsunął ciężkie zasłony, czując się przy tym lekko zdezorientowany.

_Kiedy ktoś je zasunął? Przecież, gdy zasypiałem okno nie było zakryte! Jestem tego pewny…Czyżby był tu jakiś skrzat? Tylko czy są tutaj jakieś? A… może to Voldemort wrócił? Wszak to jego sypialnia, więc… _- sama perspektywa kształtując się w jego głowie sprawiła, że wzdrygnął się, niepewnie przy tym zerkając w kierunku łóżka.

- Chyba Voldemort dzisiaj tu nie spał, prawda? – Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i starając się skupić swoje myśli na czymś innym, ponownie rozejrzał się po pokoju.

Ciemne ściany, czy stojący przy oknie stolik widział już wcześniej, teraz jednak znacznie bardziej interesowały go rzeczy należące do Voldemorta. Może i zdawał sobie sprawę, że grzebanie w nich jest niczym stąpanie po cienkim lodzie, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Sama perspektywa tego, że ten posiada tak przyziemną rzecz jak sypialnia była dla niego absurdalna, chciał się więc przekonać, co może w niej znaleźć.

Bez wahania podchodząc do stojącej w rogu szafy, otworzył rzeźbione drzwiczki. Nie bardzo wiedział, czego się właściwie spodziewał, jednak widok szat wiszących równo obok siebie był nieco rozczarowujący. Ale przy tym zarazem, po raz kolejny uświadamiał, że Voldemort nie jest jakimś niesamowitym potworem, który znika i pojawia się nie wiadomo skąd.

Kucnął, aby zobaczyć, co jest na jej dnie, lecz i tam poza kilkoma parami rękawic i grubym szalikiem, nie znalazł nic interesującego. Podnosząc się, zamknął szafę i zerkając w stronę drzwi, by upewnić się, że nikt nie nadchodzi, przesunął się nieco w bok, do stojącej kawałek dalej komody.

_Może tu coś będzie? W końcu sypialnia to zazwyczaj najlepsze miejsce, by coś ukryć!_ – upewniając w ten sposób sam siebie, ostrożnie odsunął pierwszą z szuflad i zaraz z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie, gdy jego wzrok padł na równo poskładane skarpety.

_Skarpety… Cóż jakby na to nie patrzeć, to rzeczywiście jest sekret… Jakby ktoś zobaczył ten pokój, Voldemort zepsułby swój wizerunek! W końcu, od kiedy to straszydła takie jak on śpią, albo się przebierają? _– Śmiejąc się, z własnych myśli, odsunął kolejną, po czym niemal natychmiast zamknął ją, pewien, że tego to już nie chce oglądać.

_Co za dużo to niezdrowo!_

Ostatnią szufladę odsunął tylko kawałeczek, spodziewając się zobaczyć w niej kolejne części garderoby, podobne do tych w dwóch poprzednich, zaraz jednak usiadł na podłodze, zaciekawiony otwierając ją szerzej. Jej zawartość nie miała kompletnie nic wspólnego z ubraniami

Sięgając po pierwszy z brzegu zwój pergaminu, rozłożył go zaciekawiony, po chwili jednak rozeźlony, odłożył go na podłogę.

_- _Co to za dziwaczne pismo? Jaki to ma być niby język? Czy nie prościej by było pisać po angielsku?- sarknął, gdyż każdy kolejny także był dla niego czarną magią. – Naprawdę są tak ważne, że nie mogą być bardziej czytelne?

Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiając, odłożył je w róg szuflady, sięgając po leżącą obok nich, starą książkę. Zaskoczony odczytał tytuł:

_Alicja w Kainie Czarów!? Skąd u licha taka książka u niego? Przecież to bajka dla dzieci! Mugolska bajka!_

- Ron padłby, jakby się o tym dowiedział.

Otwierając wysłużoną okładkę, zaciekawiony spojrzał na dedykację widniejącą na pierwszej stronie, jednak ona, podobnie jak pergaminy, które wcześniej sprawdzał, była dla niego nie do odczytania.

_Znów ten dziwny język… Może ta książka to jakiś kamuflaż? _– zaczął wertować ją, jednak wewnątrz niej, nie było więcej wpisów. – Nic tutaj nie ma – wyszeptał cicho i zamarł dostrzegając nagle kartkę, wystającą z niej. Ostrożnie wyciągnął ją, momentalnie rozpoznając, czym jest.

_Zdjęcie…_

Spoglądając na uśmiechającą się do siebie parę, z trudem wierzył w to, co widzi. W jednej z postaci bez problemu rozpoznawał nastoletniego Voldemorta, wyglądającego prawie tak samo jak widmo, które wyszło z dziennika, jednak zastanawiało go, kim jest czarnowłosa dziewczyna, stojąca tuż obok niego.

_Czy to jakaś znajoma Riddle'a? Kolejna osoba mordująca wszystkich jak popadnie? Ale, jeśli tak to… dlaczego wygląda ona tak… delikatnie, tak jakby troszczyła się o wszystkich? Nie wiem, kim była, ale za nic nie pasuje mi do psychopatycznego Voldemorta._

Na powrót wsuwając zdjęcie między kartki, zamierzał wsadzić książkę do szuflady, jednak zamarł w pół ruchu, gdy pomiędzy zwojami pergaminu coś zabłysło. Odsuwając papiery na bok, zaskoczony spojrzał na leżący na dnie wisiorek. Ostrożnie łapiąc za wyglądający na bardzo delikatny łańcuszek, wyjął go. Złoto zamigotało w padających przez okno, ostrych promieniach słońca.

- Przecież to damska biżuteria… – wyszeptał sam do siebie, z uwagą przyglądając się misternemu wykonaniu.

Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie widział czegoś podobnego. Złoty wisiorek przedstawiał maleńkiego, siedzącego kotka, wokół którego niczym tarcza, został opleciony czarny wąż.

- Śliczny… – nawet, jeśli by chciał, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wisiorek jest wykonany perfekcyjnie, co do najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Uśmiechając się mimowolnie, ostrożnie przejechał po wężu palcem i omal nie wypuścił łańcuszka z rąk, gdy na kilka sekund wisiorek otoczyła błękitna mgiełka, układająca się w jedno słowo:

Melanie.

Chociaż napis znikł równie niespodziewanie jak się pojawił, Harry wciąż nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od naszyjnika.

_Melanie? Kto to? Czy tak nazywała się osoba, do której to należało? Ale kim ona właściwie była? I skąd coś takiego znalazło się w posiadaniu Riddle'a? Czy on zabił ją? Chociaż jeśli by to zrobił to właściwie, po co miałby dalej trzymać coś takiego? I to we własnej sypialni? Przecież rzeczy, które…_

- Aaa – krzyknął, gdy czyjeś palce zacisnęły się wokół jego ramienia i został gwałtownie pociągnięty do tyłu, tak, że uderzył plecami o posadzkę. Porażony bólem prze kilka sekund nie mógł schwytać powietrza, gdy mu się to wreszcie udało, spojrzał w górę, pewien, kogo nad sobą ujrzy.

Nie pomylił się.

- Czy mogę wiedzieć, co robisz?

Chociaż głos Voldemorta wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że ten jest wściekły, Harry jakoś nie czuł strachu. Jeszcze zeszłego wieczoru, jego groźne spojrzenie wręcz go obezwładniało, teraz jednak nie robiło na nim zbytniego wrażenia. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Czy to przez rozmowę, jaką przeprowadzili zeszłego wieczoru, czy też przez to, co znalazł w pokoju? Nie był pewien, ale pozostawało faktem, że nie obawiał się go, przynajmniej nie w tej chwili.

- Grzebię w twoich rzeczach. A myślałeś, że, co będę tu robił sam?

Był pewien, że za tego typu odpowiedź powinien dostać avadą na miejscu, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten nie może go skrzywdzić.

_Skoro sam insynuował, że zamierza mnie wykorzystać do jakichś własnych celów, z jakiej racji ja mam mu być od razu we wszystkim posłuszny? To, że mam ochotę dorobić kilka rogów Dumbledore'owi, nie oznacza, że i na Voldemorcie nie wypróbowałbym z przyjemnością kilku paskudnych zaklęć._

Gdy Voldemort pochylił się nad nim, bez mrugnięcia wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, w milczeniu czekając na to, co ten zrobi.

- Wstań.

Słysząc to, jeszcze przez moment patrzył na niego, wreszcie jednak zaczął się podnosić, z satysfakcją rejestrując fakt, że Voldemort mówi dużo spokojniej niż przed momentem. Był pewien, że ten doszedł do tych samych wniosków, co on.

_Jeśli posunie się do tego aby mnie ukarać, to ma gwarancję, że nic ode mnie nie zyska. Tak, obaj o tym bardzo dobrze wiemy, jednak i tak zastanawia mnie, co on zdecyduje się w związku z tym zrobić? _

Stając przed nim, wyprostował się, ani na moment nie odwracając wzroku od jego twarzy. Spokojnie czekał aż ten się odezwie, jednak, gdy to wreszcie nastąpiło, słowa, które padły, sprawiły, że jego pewność siebie została nadszarpnięta:

- Odłóż rzeczy na miejsce i chodź.

Opanowanie Voldemorta i jego oczy niewyrażające absolutnie nic sprawiły, że bez najmniejszego protestu wykonał polecenie, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego może po nim teraz oczekiwać. Złość jak najbardziej pasowała mu do kogoś jego pokroju, a że bardzo dobrze wiedział, iż ten nie może go skrzywdzić, miał siłę by przeciwstawić się jego gniewowi. Jednak teraz nie umiał go rozszyfrować i zaczynało to sprawiać, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodziły go zimne dreszcze.

Wrzucając wisiorek do środka i zasuwając szufladę, w duchu przeklinał sam siebie za to, że ręce zaczęły mu się zdradziecko trząść. Podnosząc się, miał jedynie nadzieję, że ten tego nie dostrzegł.

- Pospiesz się, nie mam całego dnia.

Widząc, że ten stoi już przy drzwiach, podszedł do niego, biorąc przy tym kilka głębszych wdechów, aby choć częściowo nad sobą zapanować. Odymiał pewność, że głos nie zdradzi jego podenerwowania, zapytał:

- Dokąd chcesz mnie zabrać?

- Sądziłem, że po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie, nie będziesz zadawał tego typu pytań. Wszak odpowiedź powinna być dla ciebie oczywista.

_Po rozmowie? _– Wychodząc na korytarz, zapytał o to sam siebie i nagle pojął, co Voldemort miał na myśli.

- Tarcza…

- Tak. Nie uczą o tego typu rzeczach w Hogwarcie, jednak powinieneś zrozumieć, że takiego rodzaju magia nie opiera się na zwyczajnym machnięciu różdżką i wypowiedzeniu kilku słów regułki. I to z tego powodu nie zamierzam rzucać go w środku. Nie chcę, by przy okazji moja sypialnia uległa dematerializacji.

_Dematerializacji!?_

- To, w jaki sposób się rzuca to zaklęcie?

- Wkrótce sam się przekonasz.

Widząc, że ten nie zamierza wyjaśniać mu nic więcej, zrezygnowany poddał się i przestał dopytywać.

I tak za moment poczuję to na własnej skórze, więc nie ma sensu nalegać… To w niczym mi nie pomoże.

Po przejściu przez kilka kolejnych zakurzonych korytarzy, z ulga przyjął moment, w którym doszli wreszcie do wyjścia i owiało go świeże powietrze. Wychodząc na zewnątrz, z lekka oszołomiony rozglądał się we wszystkie strony, nie wiedząc, na czym najpierw zatrzymać wzrok.

Ogród był ogromny.

Wodząc wzrokiem po drzewach i kwiatach zdających się otaczać wszystko niczym las, uśmiechnął się stwierdzając, że to miejsce ma niewiele wspólnego z ogródkiem, jaki hodowała ciotka Petunia na Privet Drive. Tak, tu w przeciwieństwie do tamtego, chorobliwie poprawnego miejsca, wszystko zdawało się żyć.

Słysząc szmer strumienia, prześlizgującego się między kamieniami, na moment zapominając o Voldemorcie, poszedł za jego dźwiękiem, bez problemu odnajdując go. Pochylając się nad taflą wody, spojrzał we własne odbicie, po raz kolejny nie bardzo wierząc w to, że przedstawia ono jego.

_Czy to nie jest jakaś pomyłka? Może to odbicie w rzeczywistości przedstawia kogoś obcego? Dziwnie się czuję patrząc na siebie i nie widząc twarzy, którą znałem odkąd tylko sięgam pamięcią…_

- Chodź, mamy mało czasu.

Odwracając się w stronę stojącego kilka kroków dalej Voldemorta, skiną mu głową, podniósł się i zbliżył do niego.

- Gdzie dokładnie idziemy?

- Kilkanaście metrów za domem jest niewielka polana. Będzie odpowiednia do tego, co zamierzam zrobić.

Ruszając we wskazanym kierunku, czuł, jak po raz kolejny zaczynają go paraliżować obawy. Mimowolnie zaciskając palce na spodniach, bezskutecznie starał się odgonić nawiedzające go myśli:

_To zaklęcie jest naprawdę tak niebezpieczne, że aż musimy odejść tak daleko od budynku? A jeśli rzeczywiście jest ono tak potężne, to czy na pewno powinienem pozwolić mu je na sobie zastosować? Co będzie jak się pomyli i coś mi się przez to stanie? Może… może lepiej po prostu zrezygnować zanim nie będzie za późno? Może ja wcale nie potrzebuję takiej tarczy… dotąd radziłem sobie bez niej, więc… _

Urwał, wiedząc, że usiłuje sam siebie okłamać. Że bez ochrony nie poradzi sobie. Że jeśli chce być anonimowy, nie może pozwolić na to, aby ktoś mógł zajrzeć do jego myśli. Że przynajmniej tym razem, nie ma wyboru i powinien zaufać Voldemortowi.

Tak, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i przerażało go to.

_Jeśli nie zgodzę się na to, co on mi proponuje, z nikąd już nie uzyskam pomocy. Po tym jak to wszystko się zdarzyło, wiem, że on może stać się moim najsilniejszym sprzymierzeńcem. Wiem o tym, ale… w dalszym ciągu mi się to nie podoba._

_Ani trochę…_

Był tak zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, że ledwie dotarło do niego, to, że Voldemort zatrzymał się i jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł po turecku na trawie, ręką wskazując mu by także usiadł. Z ociąganiem czyniąc to, Harry niepewny spojrzał w czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta, czekając na jego kolejny ruch.

- Jak już wspominałem zarówno twój wygląd jak i głos się zmieniły, więc jedyna rzecz która może cię zdemaskować, to twoje wspomnienia. Dlatgeo właśnie nałożę na nie tarczę. Zaklęcie to nie wymaga różdżki ani nawet słów. Tarcza, którą zamierzam zastosować nazywana jest „Szklanym Murem". Nazwano ją tak ze względu na to, że obronę tworzy wspomnienie

- Wspomnienie? – głos zdradziecko mu drżał, jednak Voldemort zdawał się nie zauważać tego i Harry skrycie był mu za to wdzięczny. Był tak zdenerwowany, że nie czuł się na siłach do staczania z nim kolejnych słownych utarczek.

- Zazwyczaj do ochrony umysłu wykorzystuje się wytworzenie muru wokół wspomnień. Może to być las, kamienna ściana czy też ogień. Każdy znajduje własną metodę. Jednak siła tego typu ochrony zależy od skupienia i mocy osoby, która ją stosuje. Wystarcza więc moment osłabienia czy nieuwagi, aby ktoś mógł się przez nią przedrzeć. W dodatku żaden z takich murów nie jest perfekcyjny i doświadczona osoba jest w stanie przy odrobinie wysiłku przedrzeć się przez każde z takich zabezpieczeń.

_Przedrzeć się? _– Harry zadrżał mimowolnie, jednak Riddle po raz kolejny zignorował to i mówił dalej:

- Tarcza pozwoli ci tego uniknąć, bowiem w tym przypadku, aby stworzyć barierę wybiorę jedno z twoich wspomnień i nim otoczę pozostałe.

- Otoczysz? Jak?

- Tak dzieciaku. Gdy ktokolwiek spróbuje zajrzeć do twojego umysłu trafi właśnie na to wybrane wspomnienie. Będzie się ono odtwarzać przed nim w kółko niczym mugolski film, tym samym nie da dostępu do innych twoich myśli.

Harry przytaknął, po czym zapytał:

- A jakie to miałoby być wspomnienie.

- To już zależy od ciebie. Musisz jednak pamiętać, że tarcza ta opiera się na czarnej magii, więc aby zadziałała prawidłowo, nie wolno wykorzystać do niej pozytywnego wspomnienia. Mogę użyć jednego z tych, które widziałem ostatnio w twoim umyśle, sądzę jednak, że powinieneś spróbować wybrać coś takiego, co samo w sobie nie będzie świadectwem twojej dotychczasowej tożsamości.

Po usłyszeniu tego, przymknął oczy i zamyślił się, analizując w głowie to, co ten mu objaśnił. Był pewien, że jeżeli słowa Voldemorta są prawda, to ta tarcza z pewnością jest dla niego najskuteczniejszą formą obrony.

_Tak, to najlepsze wyjście, jeżeli Riddle nie kłamie… Ale właściwie nie sądzę by zmyślał. Nie ma ku temu powodu…_

- Postaraj się teraz przywołać wspomnienie. Może to być sytuacja, w której się złościłeś lub bałeś. Oba te uczucia są wystarczająco silne, aby uaktywnić tarczę.

Ponownie podnosząc wzrok na Voldemorta, odruchowo zaczął przesuwać między palcami wyrwane źdźbło trawy.

_Zdarzenie, podczas którego się bałem?Ja… nie wiem czego się tak najbardziej boję… Może gdy Syriusz zaczął mówić, że nic dla niego nie znaczyłem, albo chwila, gdy Dumbledore powiedział, że nie jestem Harrym?_

_To było straszne… tylko że, jak dyrektor zobaczyłby któreś z tych zdarzeń, od razu wiedziałby kim jestem…_

_Jakie więc inne może być?_

_Czy coś mnie kiedyś naprawdę przeraziło? Może jeszcze przed Hogwartem? Kiedy u licha się bałem! Nie pamiętam! Nie pamiętam! Nie… _– zamarł, gdy nagle przed oczami stanął mu jeden, dawno zapomniany obraz.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 11**


	13. Rozdział Dwunasty

**Rozdział 12 - Okowy Przeszłości**

_Jedynym czarem przeszłości_

_jest to, że minęła._

_Oscar Wilde _

_Portret Doriana Graya_

**x x x x**

Czy coś mnie kiedyś naprawdę przeraziło? Może jeszcze przed Hogwartem? Kiedy u licha się bałem! Nie pamiętam! Nie pamiętam! Nie… - zamarł, gdy nagle przed oczami stanął mu jeden, dawno zapomniany obraz.

Czując ogarniający go chłód, mimowolnie przygryzł wargę. Świat wirował mu przed oczami mieszając przeszłość z teraźniejszością. Wreszcie wspomnienie, które przed laty zepchnął na dno własnej świadomości, ponownie wyszło na światło dzienne, wbrew jego woli, pochłaniając go całego.

**x x x x**

**Wspomnienie**

**x x x x**

**Opierając się o jedno z parkowych drzew, mocniej opatulił się cienką bluzą, z zazdrością spoglądając na biegających po placu, roześmianych rówieśników. Każdy z nich ubrany był w ciepłą kurrtkę, czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki. Nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tego na głos, ale dużo by oddał za to, by móc zamienić się z którymś z nich.**

_**Chociaż raz…**_

**Nie chodziło nawet o to, że są dużo lepiej ubrani, że on marźnie, a im jest ciepło. Nie, on po prostu chciałby, choć przez chwilę mieć szansę pobawić się z nimi, nie martwiąc o nic. Nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś zaraz go za to uderzy. Że zostanie skrzyczany za coś, czemu tak naprawdę wcale nie był winien. Chciał być na podwórku dla tego, że ma na to akurat ochotę, a nie z tego powodu, że zabroniono mu przychodzić do domu przed zmrokiem.**

_**Dlaczego nie mogę mieć takiego życia jak oni? Czy jestem gorszy? Jestem zły? Czym zawiniłem, że wciąż jestem niechciany? Że wina za każdy błąd zawsze spada na mnie? Dlaczego każdy traktuje mnie niczym zbędny balast, którego trzeba się pozbyć? Czemu wszyscy mówią, że im przeszkadzam?**_

_**Dlaczego nikogo nie obchodzi, co się ze mną stanie?**_

**Westchnął, zaraz jednak odpędził od siebie takie myśli widząc, że dzieciaki na placu właśnie zabierają się za lepienie bałwana. Kucając za jednym z krzaków, zanurzył palce w śniegu. Klejąc niewielką kulkę, wyobrażał sobie, że z nimi rywalizuje, że tworzy bałwana dwa razy większego od tego, który mają oni i wszyscy go za to podziwiają.**

_**Jesteś najlepszy! Brawo!**_

_**Jak dałeś radę zrobić tak wielkiego?!**_

_**Super!**_

_**Ja bym tak nie potrafił!**_

**Uśmiechając się do wyimaginowanych widzów, otrzepał ręce ze śniegu i chowając je w rękawach za dużej bluzy, skłonił się im lekko w podziękowaniu, mówiąc przy tym do nich szeptem:**

**- To nie było trudne. Mogą wam pokazać, jak to zrobiłem. W końcu to dla mnie żaden… – urwał w pół słowa, gdy panujący w parku gwar, przeciął donośny huk, a dobiegające z placu przekomarzania, ucichły.**

_**Co to było?!**_

**Ostrożnie wychylając się zza osłaniających go krzaków, spojrzał w stronę skąd dobiegł hałas i zamarł, nie bardzo wiedząc, co tak właściwie widzi.**

**Śnieżnobiała warstwa śniegu znikła, ukazując ciemną ziemię. Osoby, które jeszcze moment wcześniej pracowicie lepiły bałwana, teraz nieruchomo leżały na ziemi. Nawet z odległości słyszał ich płacz.**

_**Dlaczego oni leżą?**_

**Chciał się podnieść, by zobaczyć co się stało, jednak coś go przed tym powstrzymało. **

**Czując wszechogarniający strach, wstrzymał oddech, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku niespodziewanie pojawił się postawny mężczyzna, ubrany w dziwny, czarny płaszcz.**

**Dostrzegając w jego ręku zwyczajny, drewniany patyk, wbrew samemu sobie poczuł ściskający go w piersi irracjonalny lęk.**

_**Kim on jest? Jak się znalazł tu tak nagle? Czemu… ten patyk w jego ręku wydaje mi się czymś niebezpiecznym? Po co on tu w ogóle przyszedł? I dlaczego tamte dzieciaki płaczą?**_

_**Dlaczego ja sam się boję?**_

**- Masz coś?**

**Gdy ciszę przerwał cichy trzask i obok pierwszego mężczyzny, całkowicie znikąd pojawił się kolejny, Harry przygryzł sobie wargę, a w jego myślach pobrzmiewało już tylko jedno, z pozoru kompletnie nierealne słowo:**

_**Magia.**_

**- Jest tu tylko banda mugolskich smarkaczy, myślisz, że się nadadzą? **

**- Te dwie smarkule mogą się nadać, ale reszta jest nam zbędna. Po avadzie każdemu i znikamy. I tak już jesteśmy spóźnieni.**

**- Avada? Chyba kilka dodatkowych minut nie zrobi różnicy? Dlaczego więc nie mielibyśmy wykorzystać okazji by się nieco zabawić?**

**Przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań nie miał pojęcia, o czym oni mówią, jednak wyraz ich oczu aż nazbyt przypominał mu sytuacje, w których sam nieraz bywał ofiarą.**

**Bał się.**

**- **_**Ignis.**_** ***

**Rozbłysło pomarańczowe światło, a zaraz po nim powietrze przeszył wrzask. Przerażony patrzył jak jeden z chłopaków wije się na ziemi, wołając swoją mamę. Nie był pewien ile czasu to wszystko trwało, nagle jednak ten znieruchomiał, a z kącika jego ust spłynęła krew.**

**- Już po nim. Co za słabeusz. Może następny wytrzyma więcej?**

**Gdy po tych słowach znów błysnęło i kolejny wrzasnął, a z jego nosa i ust pociekła krew, Harry osłonił usta dłonią by stłumić własny szloch. Chciał uciec z tego miejsca, ale wiedział, że jeżeli choć spróbuje się ruszyć, zauważą go.**

_**Pomocy… Pomocy… Pomocy…**_** – powtarzał bezgłośnie, raz po razie. Chciał zacisnąć powieki by już nic nie widzieć, ale nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny. **

_**Krew… krzyki… płacz…**_

**Wszystko zaczynało mieszać się tworząc nieregularną plamę, aż w końcu nie widział nic poza bezkresną czernią.**

**x x x x**

**Koniec Wspomnienia**

**x x x x**

Z trudem chwytając powietrze, przycisnął dłoń do ust, by powstrzymać targające ciałem mdłości. Otwierając zaciśnięte dotąd powieki, niepewnie spojrzał w kierunku siedzącego naprzeciwko Voldemorta, którego przeszywający wzrok zdawał się dalej śledzić każdy, nawet jego najmniejszy ruch.

Nie mogąc znieść tego, mimowolnie spuścił głowę. Świadomość, że po raz kolejny otwarcie pokazał mu swoją słabość, sprawiała, że miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i znaleźć gdzieś z dala d niego.

- Oddychaj głęboko. Spokojnie, to było tylko wspomnienie. Nie musisz myśleć o nim więcej, tarcza jest już kompletna.

- Kompletna? – zaskakujące słowa, które padły z ust Riddle'a, sprawiły, że Harry ponownie zmusił się do spojrzenia w jego czerwone tęczówki. Czuł się zdezorientowany i nie bardzo wiedział, co ten przez to rozumie.

_Jak kompletna? Przecież jeszcze nic…_

- Rozejrzyj się.

Wciąż nieco oszołomiony jego słowami, powoli odwrócił się w lewo i zamarł, zaskoczony orientując się, że łąka, na której byli nie wygląda już tak samo jak jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej. Polana, która dopiero co usiana była setkami różnokolorowych kwiatów, teraz przypominała bardziej wyjałowioną pustynię, na której nie ma nic poza przesypującym się piachem.

_Czy to na pewno to samo miejsce? Niemożliwe! _– Harry obejrzał się w druga stronę, ale budynek wciąż stojący w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej ,upewniał, że w momencie jego nieuwagi, nigdzie się nie teleportowali.

_Dematerializacja…_

Gdy w głowie echem odbiło się niedawno wypowiedziane przez Voldemorta słowo, zaczął wreszcie rozumieć, co ten miał wtedy na myśli. Czując, że nudności powoli mijają, podniósł się, ponownie powiódł wzrokiem dokoła, dopiero teraz dostrzegając wypalone w piasku, nierówne linie, tworzące wokół nich dwa okręgi.

_Stworzyło je to zaklęcie? Tarcza naprawdę już…_

- Tarcza już działa. Jeśli ktoś poza mną spróbuje wedrzeć się do twego umysłu, ujrzy tylko to jedno wybrane wspomnienie. Oglądanie go po raz kolejny nie będzie dla ciebie przyjemne, ale tego typu ochrona gwarantuje ci bezpieczeństwo.

Przytaknął mu, nie siląc się na żadną inną odpowiedź. Zresztą ten wyjaśniał mu to już wcześniej, więc nie widział, sensu w pytaniu po raz kolejny o to samo, zamiast tego wolał dowiedzieć się czegoś innego.

- Widziałeś to wspomnienie, prawda? Czy to… Czy tamtego dnia, tej masakry dokonali śmierciożercy?

W napięciu spoglądając na niego, czekał na to, co powie. Kiedyś zepchnął to wspomnienie w czeluści własnego umysłu, teraz jednak, gdy znów zostało przywołane, wiele rzeczy postrzegał w nim inaczej niż to miało miejsce wtedy, gdy wtedy jako dziesięcioletni chłopiec był ich świadkiem.

Tamtego dnia, samo pojęcie „magia" stanowiło dla niego czystą abstrakcję, a kolorowe światła przypominały fajerwerki, jednak po tylu latach życia wśród czarodziei rozumiał z tamtych chwil o wiele więcej, niż by chciał.

Voldemort przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na niego oczami, z których Harry nie potrafił nic wyczytać, wreszcie odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić, zupełnie jakby ich rozmowa nie miała miejsca.

- Czy to byli oni? Czy to śmierciożercy od tak zabili wszystkich?! – krzyknął za oddalającym się Riddle'm, ale ten się nawet do niego nie odwrócił. Sekundy mijały jedna po drugiej i zaczynał sądzić, że nie otrzyma już z jego strony żadnej odpowiedzi, jednak wtedy Voldemort odezwał się cicho:

- Nie jestem pewien.

Słysząc to, chciał jakoś na te słowa zareagować, jednak nim zdołał otworzyć usta, Riddle przemówił po raz kolejny.

- Jeżeli chcesz, możesz zwiedzić posiadłość i ogrody. Zostawiam ci wolną rękę, proszę tylko byś nie próbował włamać się do pomieszczeń, które są zamknięte. Później przyślę skrzata, by pokazał ci, gdzie będziesz spał. Kolację zjesz u siebie. Proszę byś nie opuszczał swojej sypialni po godzinie siódmej. Mogłoby się to dla ciebie nienajlepiej skończyć.

Zostawiony sam sobie, stał nieruchomo, obserwując jak Voldemort znika w drzwiach domu. Nagła zmiana tematu ze strony Riddle'a wyprowadziła go z równowagi, ale nie miał siły kłócić się z nim. Zresztą coś mówiło mu, że chwilowo nie ma co liczyć na jakiekolwiek dodatkowe wyjaśnienia z jego strony.

_I tak dziwne, że cokolwiek raczył mi powiedzieć. W dodatku nawet nie było to jedno z repertuaru jego ukochanych zaklęć torturujących_… – westchnął, odgarniając wpadające w oczy kosmyki włosów.

_Zostawiam ci wolną rękę… _- analizując w pamięci jego słowa, zamyślony spojrzał w niebo, mówiąc cicho:

- Naprawdę pozwalasz mi robić to na co mam ochotę? Mogę iść gdzie tylko chcę? Jesteś tego pewny Voldemort? Nie będziesz żałował?

Uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem, powolnym krokiem skierował się do drzwi, za którymi dopiero co skrył się Riddle.

**x x x x**

**Ignis – z łaciny – ogień.**

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 12**


	14. Rozdział Trzynasty

**Zdemotywowana, rozdział specjalnie dla ciebie. Dziękuję za komentarz. A i co ty robiłaś, że twoje kolano ucierpiało? Czy ty próbujesz się połamać?! I nie zdemoluj łóżka, bo pozostanie ci twarda podłoga!**

**Zapraszam do czytania tego opowiadania, oraz pozostałych. Wszystkie trzy doczekały się dzisiaj aktualizacji.**

**Rozdział 13 - Drugie dno**

_(…) trzepotali się raczej, niż żyli,_

_wydani dniom bez kierunku i_

_jałowym wspomnieniom – _

_błąkające się cienie, które wtedy_

_tylko mogły nabrać sił, gdy _

_zapuszczały korzenie w ziemię _

_swych cierpień._

_Albert Camus — Dżuma_

**x x x x**

Kiedy kilka minut temu wchodził do domu, zamierzał przetrząsnąć każdy zakamarek budynku, teraz jednak stojąc w drzwiach pierwszego z otwartych pomieszczeń, nie był co do tego już tak przekonany.

Niewielki salonik urządzony w beżu i brązie z pozoru nie wydawał się niczym nadzwyczajnym, lecz w jakiś sposób sprawiał, że ściskało go w piersi. Dłuższą chwilę wahał się przed postawieniem kroku naprzód, wreszcie jednak niepewnie wszedł do środka.

Stary okrągły stolik przykryty wypłowiałym obrusem… bura kanapa ustawiona na wprost wygaszonego kominka czy też ciężkim skórzany fotel stojący przy pomazanym oknie, były najzupełniej normalne, ale Harry'emu coś w tym wszystkim nie pasowało.

_Co się dzieje?_ – osłonił usta ręką, gdy nagle zaczęło zbierać mu się na wymioty. Raz za razem rozglądał się wokół, jednak w dalszym ciągu wszystko zdawało się być w idealnym porządku. – _Dlaczego właściwie ja… _– urwał, z trudem łapiącoddech. Zupełnie nie mógł pozbierać myśli. Wszystko wokół niego traciło ostrość i zdawało mu się, że kontury pokoju zaczynają wirować.

Cofanął się niemal na oślep, dopadł drzwi i praktycznie osunął się na podłogę w korytarzu. Opierając czoło o zimną ścianę, powoli się uspokajał. Potrzebował jednak blisko dziesięciu minut aby odzyskać siły na tyle, by zmusić organizm do wysiłku i się w ogóle podnieść.

Spoglądając w kierunku pomieszczenia, z którego dopiero co wyszedł, odgarnął lepiące się do czoła kosmyki, bezskutecznie próbując zrozumieć, co tak właściwie przed chwilą miało miejsce.

_Dlaczego w ten sposób zareagowałem? Co się wydarzyło? Czemu sama myśl o ponownym wejściu do tego pokoju powoduje, że wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa przechodzi lodowaty dreszcz? Dlaczego…_

_Dlaczego tak bardzo się boję?_

- Nie rozumiem.

_Nic już nie pojmuję…_

Wodząc wzrokiem po opustoszałym korytarzu, wdzięczny był, że przynajmniej w tym momencie nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu Voldemorta. Nie chciałby ten go zobaczył. Na pewno nie, gdy jest w takim stanie.

_Za nic._

_Już zbyt wiele razy pokazałem mu się w chwilach, gdy byłem całkowicie bezbronny. Pozna stanowczo za dużo moich słabości. Nie ma potrzeby, by dowiedział się o kolejnej z nich. W szczególności o tej. Zwłaszcza, że na razie ja sam nie bardzo wiem, przez co mogła zostać wywołana._

_Nie wolno mi dopuścić do tego, żeby w ten sposób zyskał nade mną przewagę. I tak nazbyt mnie już od siebie uzależnił._

Ruszając dalej wzdłuż korytarza, wciąż bił się z nachodzącymi go myślami. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, co przedstawiono na wyblakłych z powodu upływu lat, gobelinach, którymi gęsto pozawieszano ściany. Bez względu na to jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł się na niczym skupić, a w jego głowie wciąż pojawiało się jedno i to samo pytanie:

_Dlaczego tak zareagowałem?_

Nie znajdując żadnej odpowiedzi, która choć w niewielkim stopniu trzymałaby się kupy, zatrzymał się przed kolejnymi drzwiami. Wyciągając rękę w stronę klamki, zawahał się, zatrzymując w pół ruchu.

_Czy powinienem tam wchodzić? A co jeśli znów… jeśli będzie tak samo jak tam? Może każde z pomieszczeń w których jeszcze nie byłem, będzie wywoływało u mnie takie same odczucia?_ - przez kilka sekund, stał w bezruchu, wahając się, wreszcie jednak nacisnął klamkę i zamykając oczy, wszedł do środka.

- Raz… dwa… trzy… cztery… pięć – odliczając głośno, oczekiwał na to potworne uczucie. Lęk, który niczym sieć obezwładnia całe ciało. Jednak, chociaż sekundy mijały jedna za drugą, wszystko wciąż było w całkowitym porządku. Zdenerwowany stał tak jeszcze przez moment, po czym biorąc głęboki wdech, otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół.

Ciemna, bordowa tapeta, kiedyś z pewnością była ozdobą, teraz jednak bardziej szpeciła ściany, niż dodawała im uroku. Pośród mebli znalazło się stare, nieco krzywe biurko, którego jedna noga musiała być kiedyś ułamana. Granatowy fotel, z piętrzącym się na nim stosem poduszek i dawno pozbawiony książek, regał pod oknem. W przeciwieństwie do tamtego saloniku, ten gabinet zdawał się być nieużywany od wielu lat. Pomijając to, że nie było w nim zupełnie nic, co mogłoby należeć do Voldemorta, to wszystko jeszcze pokrywała gruba, co najmniej kilkucentymetrowa warstwa kurzu.

- To z pewnością nie jest dom, który pasuje do kogoś takiego jak Riddle… Chyba, że jest on osobą kompletnie pozbawioną gustu. – szepcząc sam do siebie, ze zrezygnowaniem spojrzał na fioletowo – złoty dywan, którym przykryto podłogę. – W stu procentach, to styl kogoś tak pokręconego jak przeklęty Dumbledore – dodał, gdy dostrzegł, że wzór na nim to nic innego jak gwiazdki i księżyce.

Wycofując się na zewnątrz, mimowolnie wrócił myślami do tego, co się wydarzyło przed kilkoma minutami.

_Dlaczego tutaj, a także w sypialni Voldemorta nic mi nie było, a w tamtym pokoju czułem się jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć? Czy to jakieś zaklęcie? Klątwa, którą ktoś kiedyś rzucił? A jeżeli nie, to co innego? Jeśli to tylko tam się dzieje, to mogę trzymać się z daleka od tego saloniku, ale… wolałbym być nieco bardziej doinformowany, z czym mam do czynienia…_

_Jak mam się tego dowiedzieć? Od Voldemorta?_

- Chyba wolę zginąć niż znów z nim rozmawiać.

W pełni, co do tego przekonany, zajrzał do kilku kolejnych pokoi, lecz nie znalazł w nich nic więcej poza dodatkowymi tumanami kurzu, starymi obrazami bez ram, i kilkoma pajączkami, na których widok Ron dostałby z pewnością palpitacji serca.

Po blisko godzinie snucia się od drzwi do drzwi, stwierdził, że chyba woli posiedzieć w ogrodzie, zamiast kolejny raz trafić na zapuszczony pokój.

_Jestem pewien, że swoją sypialnię Voldemort teraz już zamknął na cztery spusty, a żaden z pozostałych pokoi nie wygląda na taki, w którym on by kiedykolwiek przebywał. Zresztą to pewnie z tego powodu tak po prostu powiedział, że daje mi wolną rękę… W końcu ktoś taki jak on nie jest głupi._

_Wiedział, że będę szukał i że nic nie znajdę!_

_A wrrrrrrrrr._

- Dałem się mu podpuścić jak małe dziecko – prychnął, zły na samego siebie, zawracając w kierunku wyjścia z posiadłości.

_Głupi, głupi, głupi…_ - zgrzytając ze złości zębami, wdzięczny był Merlinowi za to, że chociaż jak dotąd nie natknął się jeszcze na żadnego śmierciożercę. – Tylko użerania z nimi by mi tutaj brakowało…

Docierając do ciężkich drzwi, pchnął je, z ulgą wciągając w płuca czyste powietrze. Wychodząc na zewnątrz, musiał zmrużyć oczy w zbyt ostrym dla niego świetle, po przebywaniu tyle czasu w ponurych korytarzach.

Ruszając przed siebie, nie zastanawiał się nad tym dokąd idzie, było mu to najzupełniej obojętne. Miał ochotę po prostu się przejść.

- Im dalej od tego wstrętnego domiszcza tym lepiej. Zresztą może na zewnątrz uda mi się nie napatoczyć na żadnego ze śmierciożerców. W środku nie wiadomo, zza którego zakrętu ktoś się pojawi. Tu przynajmniej będę mieć szansę ukryć się. – w stu procentach pewien tego, pozwolił prowadzić się jednej z wysypanych żwirem ścieżek.

Spoglądając na rabatki przeróżnych kwiatów, przemieszanych tak bardzo jak tylko się da, musiał przyznać, że zupełnie nie pasują do wnętrza domu. Chociaż panował w nich artystyczny nieład, widać było, że rezultat ten nie jest przypadkiem. Tyle razy pielił ogródek ciotki, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż wśród zasadzonych tu kwiatów nie ma ani jednego chwastu.

_Ktoś chciał, aby wyglądało to jak zapuszczony ogród. Szkoda, że na Privet Drive nikt takiego nie miał… Ale tam pewnie zaraz wszyscy dostaliby zawałów na sam widok takiego zaprzeczania wszystkim regułom._

- Ale to dlatego tu podoba mi się dużo bardziej niż w ogrodzie cio… – zająknął się, orientując, że wciąż nazywa ją w ten sposób.

_Czy kiedykolwiek się od tego odzwyczaję? Ale, czy właściwie mogę odzwyczaić się od czegoś, co dotąd było częścią mego życia? Jak mam od tak wymazać z pamięci fakt, że to była moja ciotka? Że miałem wuja i kuzyna? _

_Nawet jeśli nigdy wiele dla nich nie znaczyłem to, nie potrafię zapomnieć. Jeszcze nie teraz… i prawdę mówiąc ja…_

- Nie sądzę, by to było kiedykolwiek możliwe.

Starając się odsunąć od siebie te myśli, zatrzymał się na rozgałęzieniu ścieżek, niepewnie gdzie iść. Wreszcie jednak skręcił w lewo, z daleka dostrzegając wyłaniającą się z pomiędzy drzew, niewielką altankę.

Zbliżając się do niej, zamierzał zaszyć się w środku, pewien, że przynajmniej w niej będzie miał gwarancję, że nikt go nie będzie zaczepiał. Chciał się po prostu zaszyć na kilka godzin i pomyśleć. Spróbować w jakiś sposób ogarnąć zamęt, który ostatnie dni stworzyły w jego myślach.

Będąc już zaledwie dwa kroki od celu, zatrzymał się, gdy gdzieś zza altanki dotarł do niego wyraźnie rozeźlony głos:

- Znów wszystko zniszczyli! Czy tym przeklętym śmieciojadom aż tak ciężko chodzić jak ludzie? Czy te cholerne znaki, które dali sobie wypalić, od razu im w rozumach pomieszały? A może już mieli w nich z lekka nie po kolei?

Harry zaskoczony tymi słowami, niczym rażony, stał jak kołek, nie bardzo wierząc w to, co słyszy.

_Przeklęte śmieciojady?_

Kilka sekund zajęło mu otrząśnięcie się, wreszcie jednak na palcach zbliżył się do miejsca skąd doszły do niego ostatnie słowa. Wstrzymując oddech stanął przy altance i niepewnie wyjrzał za nią.

Nie bardzo wiedział, kogo właściwie spodziewał się ujrzeć, z pewnością jednak nie sądził, że zobaczy chłopaka niewiele starszego od siebie.

_Co on tu robi? Czy jest synem któregoś ze sługusów Voldemorta? Ale gdyby tak było, to czy mówiłby o nich „śmieciojady"? A może to jakiś służący? Ogrodnik? Nie… na kogoś takiego jest zbyt dobrze ubrany._

_Ale w takim razie, kim jest?_

Początkowo chciał do niego podejść i spróbować jakoś zacząć rozmowę, widząc jednak, że jest on całkowicie pochłonięty tym, co robi, zdecydował się pozostać w cieniu. Zaciekawiony przyglądał się temu, jak ostrożnie zasadza kolejne kwiaty, obchodząc się z nimi tak jakby były najcenniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

_Wydaje się, że lubi to robić… Pozostaje tylko pytanie, dlaczego sadzi je akurat w ogrodzie cholernego Voldemorta?_

- Spokojnie. Zaraz będziecie znów w ziemi…jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Zadbam o was. A jak ktoś ponownie zrobi wam krzywdę to będzie miał ze mną do czynienia. Taaa… poszatkuję go! Nożykiem do masła!

Po jego kolejnej wypowiedzi, Harry w ostatniej chwili osłonił usta, tłumiąc w ten sposób parsknięcie. Chłopak ten coraz bardziej zaczynał go ciekawić, patrzył więc na jego pracę jeszcze przez kilka minut, wreszcie jednak powoli zaczął się wycofywać, czując, że to grzech przeszkadzać mu, gdy ten jest tak skupiony.

_Jest całkowicie pochłonięty tym, co robi. Szkoda byłoby to przerywać… Jeszcze ja dostanę tym nożykiem. Poczekam sobie w altance, a jak skończy, wtedy go zagadnę_. – uśmiechając się do siebie, zrobił kolejny krok w tył i zaklął w duchu, gdy jakaś spróchniała gałązka, nagle z trzaskiem pękła mu pod stopami:

_Szlag…_

Gdy chłopak podniósł wzrok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Harry gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co ma mu powiedzieć. Siedzący między kwiatami chłopak, odezwał się jednak pierwszy. Przekrzywiając lekko głowę, wypowiedział dwa ostatnie słowa, jakie spodziewał się od niego usłyszeć:

- O… kotecek.

**x x x x**

**kotecek – to nie jest literówka, ten błąd jest w pełni zaplanowany **

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 13**


	15. Rozdział Czternasty

**Wiem, że wiele osób czyta ten tekst, widać to bowiem po statystykach, dlatego powiem, że komentarze byłyby mile widziane.**

**Poza tym, jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś pytania, może pozostawić w komentarzu swój numer gadu gadu, odezwę się.**

**x x x x**

**Rozdział 14 - Mokry kot**

_Nie ma rzeczy gorszej niż_

_strach bezprzedmiotowy,_

_strach przed nieznanym, _

_przed groźną tajemnicą, _

_która zdaje się czaić _

_wszędzie._

_Gustaw Herling-Grudziński_

_Inny świat_

**x x x x**

Stał niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Żadne ze słów, jakie zwykle wypowiada się w czasie pierwszego spotkania, nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. Nie umiał się też zezłościć o to, że został nazwany „koteczkiem". Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Chociaż już kilkakrotnie w ciągu ostatnich dni określano go podobnie, to po raz pierwszy, ten zwrot nie wydawał mu się czymś obraźliwym.

- Co tu właściwie robisz koteczku? Nie wydajesz mi się być jednym z tych półgłówkowatych śmieciojadów. Nie jesteś nim, zgadłem, prawda? Zresztą, na pewno nie możesz być kimś takim. Wyglądasz na to stanowczo zbyt słodko… No więc, kim jesteś koteczku? Skąd się tu wziąłeś śliczny neko?

Gdy chłopak nagle znalazł się tuż przed nim, powoli przesuwając mu dłoń po policzku, zaskoczony chciał się odsunąć, jednak potknął się i niechybnie wylądowałby na ziemi, gdyby ten go w porę nie schwycił.

- Uważaj mały! Chyba nie chcesz się połamać, co? Taki neko jak ty, jest zbyt ładny na to, by być w kawałkach!

Harry, gdy tylko udało mu się odzyskać równowagę, natychmiast wyswobodził się z jego uścisku. Odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość, wciąż czuł się nieco oszołomiony jego zachowaniem. Szczerze mówiąc nieco inaczej wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę. Z początku planował zadać stojącemu przed nim chłopakowi zupełnie inne pytanie, teraz jednak, był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie tylko jedno zdanie.

- Dlaczego Voldemort powiedział ci, że mam na imię Neko?

- Imię?

Gdy na twarzy stojącego przed nim nastolatka pojawiła się ogłupiała mina, Harry zmieszał się, nie bardzo mając jakikolwiek pomysł na to, co mu teraz odpowiedzieć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten wie jak się nazywa i tym bardziej, czemu zareagował tak dziwnie na jego słowa. Chciał, żeby mu to wyjaśnił, jednak zanim zdołał o to poprosić, ten odezwał się pierwszy:

- Nie żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Poważnie nazywasz się „Neko"?

Nim zdał sobie sprawę, co tak właściwie robi, przytaknął mu, odpowiadając przy tym pytaniem na pytanie:

- Czy to coś dziwnego?

- Cóż… Nie sądziłem, że ktoś może dostać takie imię! No, ale nie można zaprzeczyć, że pasuje do kotołaka bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek inne.

_Bardziej niż inne? Czy to znaczy, że on…_

- Wiesz, co ono oznacza?! – Harry, nie zważając na to, że przed chwilą uciekał, teraz przybliżył się do ciemnowłosego chłopaka, w napięciu oczekując wyjaśnienia.

- A ty nie? Rodzice nadali ci je i nie wyjaśnili jego znaczenia?

- To nie rodzice tylko Vol… – zaczął machinalnie i zamilkł, po raz kolejny tego dnia, zmieszany. Gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. W końcu jednak, zdecydował się pominąć to wszystko milczeniem. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie zorientował się, czyje imię zamierzał właśnie wypowiedzieć i nie będzie drążył tematu. Niestety jednak, jak było do przewidzenia, stało się wręcz przeciwnie:

- Vol? Masz na myśli Voldemorta? Ale dlaczego on miałby to zrobić? Po co?

- Nie ważne! – Krzyknął, zanim pomyślał, przerażony tym, że ten w jakiś sposób mógłby dowiedzieć się prawdy o powodach, które tą zaskakującą sytuację wywołały. Odwrócił się od niego zamierzając odejść, nim jednak zrobił chociaż dwa kroki, został złapany za ramię i zatrzymany w miejscu.

- Nie uciekaj. Spokojnie! Nie chcesz o tym mówić, to w porządku. Nie będę cię zmuszał, więc nie odchodzić. Zresztą, podobno chciałeś poznać wyjaśnienie swojego imienia, czyż nie? A może zrezygnowałeś już z tego?

Został uwolniony z uścisku, ale zamiast odejść tak jak zamierzał, stał niezdecydowany. Z jednej strony chciał uciec zanim ten dowie się o czymś, czego nie powinien wiedzieć, jednak z drugiej, gnębiąca go ciekawość, stawała się coraz silniejsza.

_Cholera! _– zaklął w duchu, orientując się, że ten go ma. Nie potrafił przepuścić takiej okazji i po prostu musiał usłyszeć to, co on ma mu do powiedzenia. Przeklinając sam siebie, ponownie stanął na wprost niego, starając nie zwracać uwagi na uśmieszek zadowolenia, w jaki ułożyły się teraz wargi chłopaka.

- No więc? Co oznacza? – starał się, żeby jego głos był opanowany, ale radość, przemieszana z satysfakcją, wciąż dostrzegalne na twarzy tamtego, uświadamiały go w tym, że nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

- Kotecek.

- Słucham? – Nie bardzo rozumiał, o co mu chodzi, zaczynał jednak zastanawiać się nad tym, czy on po prostu nie robi sobie z niego żartów.

Skoro sam powiedział, że zna znaczenie mojego imienia to, dlaczego nie może mi go po prostu powiedzieć? Długo jeszcze będzie się wygłupiał? Chyba wystarczająco wiele razy podkreślił już to, że jestem kotołakiem?!

A może on sobie ze mnie od początku żartował? Kwiatki mu się znudziły i znalazł sobie nowy obiekt do kpin!

_Szlag by to!_

Wściekły na samego siebie, odwrócił od niego wzrok, tym razem zamierzając za nic nie dać się mu ponownie zatrzymać. Wciąż gryząc się z własnymi myślami, szybkim krokiem zaczął się oddalać w kierunku posiadłości. Zdołał pokonać niemal połowę dystansu dzielącego go od wejścia do domu, nim usłyszał wołanie:

- Nie obrażaj się mały! Ja ci powiedziałem jedynie prawdę! „Neko" to japoński odpowiednik słowa „kot".

Po raz kolejny tego dnia zupełnie nie wiedząc, co zrobić, zszedł ze ścieżki, opierając się o najbliższe drzewo.

_Neko oznacza kota?_ - Raz po razie analizując te słowa, w jednej sekundzie pojął początkowe zdziwienie tamtego, a także jego późniejsze słowa, że to imię mu pasuje.

- Kot? Voldemort nazwał mnie „kot"?

- Na to wygląda.

Podskoczył, słysząc tuz przy uchu cichy szept. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy ten się zbliżył do niego i teraz dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu uspokojenie się. Kiedy mu się to udało, by pokryć własne zmieszanie, obrócił w jego stronę twarz i wypalił pierwsze pytanie jakie mu w tym momencie ślina na język przyniosła:

- A kim ty właściwie jesteś i co robisz w domu Voldemorta?!

- Ja? Ja jestem skrzatem domowym!

Gdy w połączeniu z tym zdaniem na ustach tamtego pokazał się najniewinniejszy uśmieszek aniołka, Harry nie zdołał się opanować i parsknął, a tym samym napięcie nieco z niego opadło.

- O widzisz! Potrafisz się uśmiechać! A już zaczynałem obawiać się, że to u ciebie niemożliwe! – Gdy po tym okrzyku, ręką zaczął czochrać mu włosy, początkowo zamierzał go za to ochrzanić, ale zaraz zrezygnował.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia, nie wydało mu się to niczym niestosownym, chociaż jakby na to nie patrzeć, najprawdopodobniej byli niemal rówieśnikami. Nie wiedział czemu, ale wystarczyła ta krótka rozmowa, żeby stojący przy nim chłopak, wydawał mu się kimś, komu można zaufać.

- Mam na imię Keir. Co do tego, czemu znalazłem się akurat w takim miejscu, to historia jest troszkę za długa by ją opowiadać. W skrócie można powiedzieć, że jestem tu kimś od przesyłek ekspresowych.

- Przesyłek?

- Tak, to chyba najlepsze słowo. Już od ponad roku dostarczam „wiadomości" od Voldemorta, do adresatów.

Akcent, który Keir położył na słowo wiadomości sprawił, że Harry zadrżał, nie bardzo mając ochotę na wdawanie się w jakiekolwiek szczegóły. Zazwyczaj dopytywałby, o co chodzi, tym razem jednak jego wrodzona ciekawość go zawiodła, a coś wewnątrz niego mówiło mu, że nie powinien zgłębiać tego tematu.

Nie tym razem.

- Ja ci odpowiedziałem, więc teraz twoja kolej. Co ty tu robisz, Neko?

Harry otworzył usta, jednak nim zdołał wydobyć z siebie chociaż słowo, coś kapnęło mu na dłoń, sprawiając, że się wzdrygnął

- Co się stało?

- Nie wiem – odparł, słysząc pobrzmiewającą w głosie Keira troskę. Pocierając wierzchnią część dłoni, oderwał wzrok od własnych rąk, i spoglądając na niego, dodał: – To było dziwne. Miałem wrażenie, że coś obrzydliwego przesunęło mi się po długi/ To było zupełnie... fuj! – krzyknął przyciskając obie dłonie do siebie, gdy po raz kolejny pojawiło się nieprzyjemne uczucie, teraz jednak wiedział już, co je wywołało.

_Kropla deszczu. - _ ledwie ta myśl przedarła się do jego świadomości, z ciemnych chmur zasnuwających całe niebo zamiast pojedynczych kropli, lunęła cała ściana deszczu.

Czując wodę spływającą po ciele, zatrząsł się i nie bardzo zastanawiając nad tym co robi, pobiegł w stronę znajdującej się w pobliżu altanki. Wpadając do środka, z trudem chwytał oddech, nie zważając jednak na to, potrząsnął dłońmi, próbując pozbyć się paskudnego uczucia.

- _Caliven_ - tuż za nim rozległo się ciche zaklęcie, zaraz też poczuł jak owiewa go ciepły strumień powietrza. Odetchnął, gdy całe ciało w jednym momencie na powrót stało się suche.

- Dziękuję - powiedział odwracając się w stronę Keira, nie spojrzał jednak na niego, zamiast tego, wciąż wpatrywał się we własne ręce.

_Dlaczego zwykłe krople wody sprawiły, że czułem się tak dziwnie? Czyżby miało to jakiś związek z tym rytuałem, który dzisiaj przeprowadził na mnie Voldemort? Albo… może to… Czyżby przyczyną tego zdarzenia był fakt, że teraz jestem kotołakiem?_

- Od jak dawna jesteś kotołakiem?

Przywrócony do rzeczywistości, przez moment zastanawiał się czy powinien coś mówić, czy też lepiej zignorować jego słowa, w końcu jednak, odezwał się:

- Czemu pytasz?

- Deszcz.

- Słucham?

- Zaskoczył cię. Gdybyś był kotołakiem przez jakiś czas, wiedziałbyś, że podobnie jak prawdziwe koty, kotołaki nienawidzą wody.

_Czyli to jednak wina tego, że jestem kotołakiem? Czy to znaczy, że za każdym razem w czasie deszczu będę czuł się podobnie? A co z kąpielą? Czy woda w wannie też będzie... - _wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

- Więc? Od jak dawna jesteś kotkiem? Chyba niezbyt długo skoro deszcz cię tak zaskoczył, prawda?

Słysząc kolejne dociekania, spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie:

- A skąd ty właściwie wiesz tyle o kotołakach?

- Skąd wiem? Znam kogoś takiego jak ty, choć jest on znacznie starszy od ciebie. Wielokrotnie opowiadał mi o waszej rasie. Ty nie posiadasz za dużo wiedzy w tym zakresie, obstawiam więc, że przemieniłeś się niedawno. I najwidoczniej nie byłeś na to zmianę przygotowany.

Zgrzytnął zębami, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że stojący przed nim chłopak, czyta z niego, niby z otwartej księgi. Przez moment zastanawiał się jak ma zareagować na jego wypowiedź, w końcu jednak uznał, że nie ma co robić z tego jakiejś tajemnicy i zrezygnowany odezwał się:

- Przemieniłem się przedwczoraj.

- Przedwczoraj? A można spytać czy masz już opiekuna? Czyżby był nim któryś z piesków Voldemorta?

- Nie. Nie mam jeszcze żadnego. Prawdę mówią, nie wiem nawet, kto mógłby nim być. Ja… nie znam nikogo, kto… – urwał, orientując się, że po raz kolejny powiedział znacznie więcej niż powinien.

Szlag! Dlaczego znów gadam to czego lepiej nie rozgłaszać! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to on zaraz będzie wiedział o mnie wszystko! Czemu przy nim tak łatwo mi się mówi? Powinienem najzwyczajniej się ugryźć w język!

_Cholera! Cholera! Cholera!_

- Cóż, nie jest zbyt dobrze, gdy to ministerstwo przydziela Opiekuna. Ale skoro nie masz nikogo, kto by mógł wypełnić tą rolę, to zapewne tak to się skończy, chyba że…

- Chyba, że co? – powtórzył, nie mogąc nie zapytać, mimowolnie ciekawy tego, co też on wymyślił.

- Chyba, że ja zostanę twoim Opiekunem!

- Ty?! Ale… ale…

**x x x x**

**Neko – Słowo Neko celowo pisane jest raz małą, raz wielką literą, w zależności od tego, czy rozumiane jest jako określenie "kot", czy też jako imię.**

**Keir – jest to imię pochodzenia celtyckiego, w tłumaczeniu na angielski oznacza Black (czarny). **

**Caliven - zaklęcie stworzone na potrzeby tekstu. Powstało z mieszanki dwóch łacińskich słów: calido - gorąco oraz ventus - wiatr**

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 14**


	16. Rozdział Piętnasty

**Rozdzia****ł 15 - ****Ponad Prawem**

_Ludzie uciekaj__ą od grożących_

_im okropno__ści i oto dziwne_

_przydarzaj__ą im się rzeczy –_

_niekiedy gorzkie i okrutne,_

_a niekiedy tak pi__ękne, że_

_rozpalaj__ą niegasnącą wiarę _

_w cz__łowieka._

_John Steinbeck — _

_Grona Gniewu _

**x x x x**

- Cóż, nie jest zbyt dobrze, gdy to ludzie z ministerstwa przydzielają Opiekuna według własnych priorytetów. Ale skoro nie masz nikogo, kto by mógł wypełnić tą rolę, to zapewne tak to się skończy, chyba że…

- Chyba, że co? – powtórzył, nie mogąc nie zapytać, mimowolnie ciekawy tego, co też on wymyślił.

- Chyba, że ja zostanę twoim Opiekunem!

- Ty?! Ale… ale… To jest niemożliwe!

- Dlaczego?

- Przecież jesteśmy prawie w tym samym wieku! Poza tym, nawet się nie znamy! Rozmawiamy dopiero od kilku minut a ty nagle wyskakujesz z czymś takim! To chore! Nie zgodzę się na nikogo obcego! Opiekun przejmuje pełną odpowiedzialność nad kimś takim jak ja i ze względu na to, ja nie… - urwał, spuszczając wzrok. Nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów by dokończyć. Propozycja, która usłyszał była dla niego tak absurdalna, że nawet nie umiał się wysłowić.

_To co Keir mówi jest nierealne!_

_Jak niby on móg__łby być moim Opiekunem?! Jakby na to nie patrzeć, on jest kolejną osobą zamieszaną w jakieś ciemne sprawki Voldemorta! Ktoś taki za nic nie mógłby mieć nade mną władzy…_

_Nawet je__śli wydaje się on interesującą osoba, ja… nie oddałbym się w jego ręce. Ani jego, ani nikogo innego! Wystarczy, że muszę siedzieć na łasce Voldemorta, bo inaczej Dumbledore mnie wykończy…_

- Ja nie chcę żadnego Opiekuna. Nie zniosę tego, że znów ktoś uzyska prawo do tego, by o mnie decydować. Że po raz kolejny inni bez problemu będą mogli dowolnie manipulować moim życiem.

- Po raz kolejny?

Drgnął podnosząc na niego wzrok. Zmieszany przeklinał sam siebie za to, że zamiast milczeć, wypowiedział swoje myśli głośno. Przez kilka chwil nie odzywał się, zastanawiając, co zrobić, wreszcie jednak wyszeptał:

- To nic takiego.

- Coś nie wygląda mi to na „nic takiego", ale to twoja sprawa. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Opiekuna, to może masz rację, że jestem na to za młody. Mimo to jednak pamiętaj, że musisz kogoś wybrać. Nie możesz nie mieć nikogo. Ministerstwo z pewnością za żadne skarby się na to nie zgodzi, ponadto…

- Wiem, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę mieć Opiekuna. Po prostu nie chcę. Czy nie mogę sam o sobie decydować? - odezwał się, wchodząc w słowo Keirowi, po czym, podciągając kolana pod brodę, oparł na nich głowę.

_Nie chc__ę Opiekuna…_

- Jest sposób na to, byś nie musiał mieć Opiekuna.

Dobrze znajomy głos, który niespodziewanie wypełnił altankę, sprawił, że momentalnie odwrócił się w stronę wejścia, bardzo dobrze wiedząc, kogo w nim ujrzy. Spoglądając w czerwone tęczówki Voldemorta, zapytał, wściekły na siebie, że nawet sam słyszał w swoich słowach, pobrzmiewającą nutę nadziei.

- Nie muszę go mieć? Naprawdę da się to ominąć?! Jakim sposobem? W jaki sposób można sprawić, że…

- Nie nawijaj tak dzieciaku. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Już nie pada, choć więc, zamiast zadawać wciąż pytania.

Dopiero, kiedy ten zwrócił na to uwagę, Harry zorientował się, że rzeczywiście już nie pada. Poza tym, choć wcześniej to do niego nie dotarło, teraz zauważył, że jego spacer i późniejsza rozmowa z Keirem musiały trwać dość długo, bo nie tylko deszcz ustał, ale i zaczynało już zmierzchać.

_Która jest godzina?_ – żałując, że nie ma zegarka, podniósł się i żegnając kiwnięciem głowy z Keirem, powoli podążył za Voldemortem.

- Koteczku! Jakbyś się nudził, to ja codziennie siedzę w tym ogrodzie. Przychodź gdy tylko będziesz miał czas! Samemu tu nudno!

Słysząc za sobą okrzyk „koteczku", zrezygnowany uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zaczynając podejrzewać, że jeżeli chce przebywać z Keirem, będzie musiał najzwyczajniej w świecie się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Nie ma innej opcji.

x x x x

Pogrążony we własnych myślach, dreptał tuż za Voldemortem, przemierzając korytarz po korytarzu. Nie przykuwał zbyt wielkiej wagi do tego, dokąd się udają. Po wcześniejszym obejrzeniu zapuszczonych pokoi nie sądził, żeby w tym domu było cokolwiek wartego tego, by poświęcić temu, choć odrobinę uwagi.

_Ta posiad__łość jest tak zapuszczona, że ciężko ją nawet określić mianem domu. W porównaniu z tym wszystkim, co tu już widziałem, u Syriusza było po prostu pięknie. Tutaj to nawet nie ma zbyt wielu pomieszczeń, do których da się wejść bez ryzyka uduszenia toną kurzu. Nie wspominając już o tamtym saloniku w którym…- urwał, nie chcąc dokańczać tej myśli, nawet jedynie we własnej głowie._

Kiedy po przejściu przez kolejny, słabo oświetlony, przesiąknięty stęchlizną korytarz, zatrzymali się przed jednymi z drzwi, a Voldemort otworzył je i pchnąwszy go lekko, zmusił do pójścia przodem, wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie, by zorientować się, gdzie są. Po spędzeniu całej nocy w tej sypialni i przetrząśnięciu wszystkich jej kątów, bez najmniejszego trudu, był w stanie ją rozpoznać.

_Czy__żby tu rzeczywiście nie było więcej nadających się do czegokolwiek pokoi? Czy on zrobił sobie z tej sypialni miejsce spotkań? Nie stać go już na włożenie odrobiny wysiłku w to, by oczyścić sobie gabinet? Zresztą przecież nie musiałby robić tego sam, wystarczyłoby nakazać to jakiemuś skrzatowi!_

- Usiądź.

Gdy Voldemort ręką wskazał mu łóżko, przysiadł na jego brzegu, nie zastanawiając się już więcej nad wyglądem domu. Za nic nie chciałby się do tego głośno przyznać, ale teraz dużo bardziej interesowało go to, co Riddle ma mu do powiedzenia.

- Na dworze powiedziałeś, że mogę uniknąć narzucenia mi Opiekuna. Jak mam to zrobić? – zapytał, gdy tylko ten przed nim stanął, nie mogąc wytrzymać przedłużającej się między nimi ciszy.

- Cierpliwości. Nikt cię jeszcze jej nie nauczył? Zadawanie pytań jest dobrą rzeczą, jednak nie sądzisz, że bycie tak natarczywym, zwłaszcza względem mojej osoby, w końcu źle się dla ciebie skończy?

Chłód w jego głosie, sprawił, że zadrżał, zaraz jednak zreflektował się, wiedząc, że to jedynie puste pogróżki.

- Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić! To, że nie zamierzam być dłużej pieskiem Dumbledore'a nie oznacza, że od tak, od razu ufam tobie i dobrze o tym wiesz! Wcale nie muszę być tobie posłuszny! Jeśli chcesz mnie mieć po swojej stronie to nie… - urwał, gdy Voldemort w przeciągu jednego mrugnięcia znalazł się tuż przy nim, a jego długie palce boleśnie zacisnęły mu się na ramieniu.

- Opanuj się dzieciaku. Nie zapominaj, kim jestem. To prawda, że nie zamierzam cię krzywdzić jednak powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że istnieje wiele sposobów na to, żeby ukarać kogoś takiego jak ty.

Chociaż po tych słowach puścił go i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, Harry wciąż czuł się tak jakby dalej go trzymał. Te kilka wysyczanych przez niego słów ocuciły go nieco i boleśnie przypomniały, w jakim jest położeniu i na czyją łaskę jest tak właściwie zdany. Biorąc uspokajający oddech, przeklinał się za własną wybuchowość a także to, że bez żadnego powodu po raz kolejny, w przeciągu kilku ostatnich godzin, naraził się Voldemortowi.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie to on naprawdę się na mnie wyżyje… Ja… nie jestem pewien w jaki sposób mógłby mnie ukarać, ale chyba nie chcę tego sprawdzać. Tak. Akurat w tym przypadku, znacznie bardziej wolę pozostać w błogiej niewiedzy.

- Jeżeli już dotarło do ciebie, gdzie i z kim jesteś, więc z łaski swojej siedź cicho i słuchaj. Chyba, że masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości?

Sarkazm bardzo wyraźnie wychwytywalny w głosie Voldemorta, sprawił, że pokręcił szybko głową, woląc się chwilowo już do niego nie odzywać.

Na dziś chyba już wystarczy mi prowokowania go.

- Wracając do sprawy, ze względu, na którą przyprowadziłem cię tutaj: Tak, to prawda, możesz ominąć przymus otrzymania Opiekuna. Nie jest to trudne, jednak wymaga pewnego rodzaju poświęcenia, lub mówiąc nieco dosadniej, ofiary z twojej strony. To z tego powodu większość kotołaków jednak woli pozostać przy przymusie znalezienia sobie nadzorcy, niż się na to rozwiązanie porwać.

Słysząc to, momentalnie zapomniał o swoim wcześniejszym postanowieniu nie odzywania się do Voldemorta i nim na dobre zastanowił się, co tak właściwie robi, ponownie zasypał Riddle'a pytaniami:

- Ofiary? Jakiej ofiary? Co masz przez to na myśli? Co rozumiesz przez ofiarę? Co musiałbym zrobić? Czy to naprawdę jest takie straszne? Czy ta ofiara jest tak wielka? Dlatego wszyscy z tego rezygnują?

- Spokój! Skoro chcesz poznać odpowiedź, zacznij nad sobą panować. Jeśli nie potrafisz, to po prostu pozostaniemy przy opcji Opiekuna dla ciebie i to ja go wybiorę.

Zadrżał przerażony tego typu perspektywą. Nie był pewien, które rozwiązanie w rzeczywistości jest lepsze, jednak prawda była taka, że był gotów poświęcić wszystko za to, by nie mieć żadnego opiekuna. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nauczył się jednej, bardzo ważnej rzeczy: nie ufaj nikomu i zamierzał się tego trzymać.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał wreszcie, po kilku sekundach ciszy, pewien, że teraz jest to najlepsza rzecz, jaką może zrobić. Co jak co, ale nie chciał już tego dnia wyprowadzać Voldemorta z równowagi, obawiał się bowiem, że wtedy ten naprawdę doprowadzi do tego, że otrzyma opiekuna. Wolał zmusić się do przeproszenia go niż zdać się na łaskę jednego z cholernych piesków Riddle'a. Ostatnie na co miał ochotę, to zostać zabawką któregoś z tych psychopatów.

- Tak lepiej dzieciaku. Wątpię by przeprosiny te były przynajmniej w połowie szczere, ale nie to teraz jest najważniejsze. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, ofiara jest rzeczą jednostkową i nikt nie może powiedzieć jak wyglądałaby w twoim przypadku. Jedyną ogólną zasadą jest to, że zostanie odebrane ci coś ważnego, co masz, a do czego nie przywiązujesz wagi. Znam przypadki, w których została zabrana zdolność poruszania jedną ręką czy też kolanem, oraz takie, w których czar całkowicie odebrał słuch, czy też wzrok. Jest to niebezpieczne posunięcie, jednak wielkość ofiary zależy od siły magicznej, jaką dysponuje czarodziej.

Słuchał tego, czując jak powietrze zaczyna uciekać mu z płuc. Czuł się oszukany. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut wcześniej miał nadzieję, że naprawdę może uwolnić się od tego fatum, że uda mu się ominąć narzucone przez system przepisy, a teraz miał wrażenie, że zaczyna wpadać w bezdenną otchłań.

_Nie… Dlaczego… _- myśli wirujące w głowie przyprawiały go o migrenę – _To niemożliwe… to się nie dzieje…_- drżał, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Pokój rozmywał mu się przed oczami, raz po raz ustępując miejsca nieprzeniknionej czerni.

_Dlaczego… Dlaczego Voldemort rozbudzi__ł we mnie nadzieję, powiedział, że mogę się uwolnić? Czemu musiał sprawić, że mu uwierzyłem…_

_Czy go to bawi__ło? Zrobił to dla rozrywki?_

_Przecie__ż… skoro wiedział, z czym wiąże się ominięcie nadzoru, mógł o nim nawet nie wspominać! Mógł od razu powiedzieć, że jest to niemożliwe! Skoro można przez to stracić słuch albo wzrok to… to powinien odpuścić sobie jakiekolwiek poruszanie tego tematu! Oszczędziłby mi tym zbędnych złudzeń!_

_Dlaczego on taki musi by__ć…_

_Dlaczego jak g__łupi chciałem wierzyć w to co mówi…_

_Dlaczego…_

Czując nagle mokre krople na policzkach, spuścił głowę, nie chcąc by ten teraz na niego patrzał. Nie chcąc dawać mu dodatkowej satysfakcji. Nie wiedział ile czasu tak siedział. zdawało mu się, że trwa to godziny, jednak wciąż milczał nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na odzywanie się teraz do niego. Marzył o tym by Voldemort sobie po prostu poszedł i zostawił go w spokoju, niestety zamiast tego, ten po kilku kolejnych chwilach ciszy, odezwał się pierwszy:

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w przypadku twojej osoby, ofiara była aż tak drastyczna. Zważywszy na to, że nieświadomie zdołałeś przedrzeć się przez osłony chroniące posiadłość, sądzę, że rytuał nie wyrządzi ci jakichś większych szkód.

- Większych? Co rozumiesz przez większe?! Przecież właśnie powiedziałeś, że mogę nawet oślepnąć!

- Ślepota z pewnością ci nie zagraża. Jestem pewien że poziom twojej magii nie dopuści do jakiegokolwiek kalectwa. Gdyby było inaczej, nawet bym ci tego nie proponował. Chyba wyraźnie mówiłem, że jesteś mi potrzebny. To chyba oczywiste, że jako kaleka na nic byś mi się nie przydał.

Słysząc to, nie drążył już tematu. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że w słowach Voldemorta kryje się trochę racji. Starając się dokonać logicznej kalkulacji która umożliwiłaby mu podjęcie decyzji, co do tego, jakie rozwiązanie jest lepsze, zadał kolejne pytanie:

- W jaki właściwie sposób ten rytuał ma sprawić, że nie będę potrzebował opiekuna? Przecież ministerstwo może mi go narzucić, więc...

- Jak już wspominałem, ten rytuał opiera się na poświęceniu rzucającego. W zamian za złożoną ofiarę zyskasz możliwość ukrycia tego kim jesteś.

- Ukryję to kim jestem? W jaki sposób?

- Sprawi, że znikną cechy kotołaka. Ogon oraz uszy staną się nie tylko niewidoczne, ale i niewyczuwalne dla innych. Będziesz mógł samodzielnie decydować o tym kiedy mają się pojawić, a kiedy zniknąć.

- A czy bez tego rytuału, nie mogę tego zrobić?

- Nie. Jesteś magiczną istotą, i zmian jakie z tego powodu zaszły w twoim ciele nie da się zamaskować przez zaklęcie. Glamour może ukryć blizny, znamiona, a nawet zniekształcenia ludzkiego organizmu, działa jednak jedynie na człowieka. Ogon, czy kocie uszy wychodzą poza zwykłą anatomię, dlatego użycie tego czaru nie ma sensu. Poza tym przy tego rodzaju magii, dana rzecz staje się jedynie niewidoczna, natomiast rytuał o jakim wspominałem, może sprawić, że twój ogon będzie niewykrywalny dla innych. Zupełnie tak, jakby przestał istnieć.

_Czy to co mówi Voldemort, to prawda? Mogę wyglądać jak normalny nastolatek? Nie będę musiał być w cholernym centrum uwagi?! Chociaż raz będę mógł wmieszać się w tłum? _

- Tylko w jaki sposób pomoże mi to ukryć się przed ministerstwem? Czy oni i tak nie będą wiedzieli, że jestem kotołakiem? Kiedyś czytałem, że kotołak ma tydzień na wybranie Opiekuna. Nie rozumiem więc, co zamaskowanie uszu może zmienić? - zapytał, mimowolnie przesuwając dłoń po miękkim futrze na ogonie.

- Zmienia bardzo wiele. Ministerstwo również nie jest wszechwiedzące. Przepis o którym wspominasz wiąże się z tym, że kotołaka rozpoznasz z daleka. W przeciwieństwie do wampira, czy wilkołaka, nie jest on w stanie wmieszać się w tłum. Gdziekolwiek się uda, każdy wie kim jest. Z tego względu, jeśli nie wybierze sobie Opiekuna i nie zgłosi tego, to może ukryć przed ministerstwem swą tożsamość, jednak nie na długo. Nie jest w stanie bowiem żyć w izolacji. Jeśli chce być takim samym członkiem magicznej społeczności, jak pozostali czarodzieje, musi wybrać Opiekuna. W przeciwnym razie bowiem, pozostaje mu tylko zamknięcie się w domu i całkowita izolacja.

- Czyli, jeżeli nie będzie widać, że jestem kotołakiem, to nikt się o tym nie dowie?

- Tak dzieciaku.

Słysząc to, przytaknął i ponownie się zamyślił.

_Brzmi to wspaniale, lecz... boję się. A co jeśli zapłata okaże się większa niż zakłada Riddle? Jeśli oślepnę, albo zostanę sparaliżowany?! Co wtedy... Czy aby na pewno powinienem poddać się temu zaklęciu? Ale..._

- Muszę ukryć cechy kotołaka.

- To prawda.

Podskoczył, dopiero po usłyszeniu tej odpowiedzi orientując się, że ostatnie zdanie musiał wypowiedzieć na głos. Uniósł głowę by spojrzeć na Voldemorta, po czym w jednej sekundzie podjął decyzję.

- W porządku, zgadzam się na to.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 15**


End file.
